Naruto the Apprentice of the Fairy Queen
by fairy tail dragon slayer
Summary: Naruto was falling to his death, yet he refused to use the Kyuubi's chakra to summon to toads to help him. So instead he saves his own life at and safely reached the bottom. There he finds something both wonderful... and red.
1. Chapter 1 The Fairy Queen's Grave

_**Disclaimer: Naruto, Fairy Tail - Don't Own Them**_  
><em><strong>Warning: This story will have some... unique parts to it.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"Ahhhhh! Damn you Pervy Sage!" A young male boy in his early teenage years, 12 or 13 at the most shouted in horror as he sailed down towards the ground. This boy was Naruto Uzumaki, and he was falling down a cavern to his death. The wall of the cavern being filled with slippery and wet spikes that no amount of energy would let him cling to. Naruto Uzumaki was a young boy just at the start of his puberty years with bright blond hair that shined like the sun, and crystal clear blue eyes. His skin was naturally tan, and his cheeks were adorned with three thin lines on each cheek, much similar to the whiskers on a cat or a fox would be. He wasn't that tall, infact he was rather short for his age being only 4 feet and 8 inches tall in height at the moment, just being at the start of puberty and not having hit a big growth spurt and all.

His diet didn't help with those matters.

His favorite food was ramen, so the nutritions he needed to grow just weren't there. His body hadn't really started growing just yet, but without a change in diet his next growth spurt wouldn't be what it could have been. Of course, he loved ramen way to much to care about this.

He wished he had a bowl of ramen right now.

Naruto Uzumaki wore what many thought of as an eyesore for a ninja like him to wear, well he would tell them to fuck off. He wore an orange track suit with a high white collar and blue shoulders, even the pants were bright orange. He had blue shinobi sandels that left his toes exposed, but allowed for greater foot manuvering, thus being better for battle despite the open toes being a slight weakness. Yet, even in his orange he had still snuck up on and surprised even higher level ninjas, using his own stealth skill to his advantage, sneaking around for pranks having taught him how to do so without getting caught.

He could seriously use a bowl of ramen right now, before he died when he splattered on the bottom of the cavern floor... because his newest teacher thought it would be a good idea to get him to use the chakra, inner energy, of the creature that was sealed inside of him at his own birth. Well fuck him, Naruto would escape this... long fall by himself without the help of some stupid fox! Naruto reached out for one of the spikes on the wall, before he yelped in pain when had his right eye cut cleanly through.

He covered his face in agony, blooding pouring out of the whole in his eye. He shouted out in pain, npot even able to focus now that his eye had been gouged out by the spike on the wall, but his own survival filling him to the brim with a need to not die, Naruto surpassed his pain for the moment, shock helping him get over his missing eye, and apparently the deep cut on the palm of his hand. He was still falling towards the bottom of the giant and very deep trench in the ground, so using the blood on his hand, he started to go through strange signs with his hands, before he summoned his chakra and placed it under him.

A tadpole... a tadpole appeared in mid-air under him, before it vanished in a poof of smoke to leave Naruto to die alone.

"Oh come ON! I don't want to die like this! Not before I finally beat that bastard Sasuke! Not before I kick Neji's ass! Not before I get Sakura-chan to give me a kiss!" Naruto shouted almost comically as he plummeted towards his doom down below. He was missing an eye, and he could feel the blood seeping down his face. For some reason, the cut on his face was already gone as a flood of energy filled his body for a brief moment, and then like it was never there to begin with, it was gone, leaving Naruto a little more tired than before.

New check list, his eye was gone, but his wasn't bleeding anymore from his face or his hand. Not really useful when he was going to DIE by splattering on the ground.

Naruto looked down into the darkness below, and taking off his awesome orange jacket, Naruto threw it down below onto one one of the spikes down below. Naruto took out two kunai from his pouch and tied ninja wire around them, before he threw them and impaled his jacket with them. The kunai stuck to the jacket, going through it and into the stone, before he passed them and continued to fall down. Using his chakra in his hands to stick to the wire, Naruto jerked and popped his shoulder out of place, before he grinned when he saw he was hanging in the air, no longer falling to his death either. He was just swinging back in forth, hanging by one arm.

Blood was seeping down his arm, and dripping to the ground... that was three feet under him. Naruto would have jumped in fright if he could when he saw that the ground was so close. If he had been a second slower, he would have splattered on the ground. He let go of the wire, and hearing the sound of ripping Naruto saw that his jacket above him had been torn into shreds. Naruto pouted at his jacket being ruined, before he noticed he could barely feel his arm... thankfully the three foot drop was barely a problem to him as his feet landed on the ground, before sinking slightly.

"Water?" Naruto questioned lightly when he saw that he was sinking up to his knees in water, his pants getting soaked from the liquid. Groaning in annoyance, Naruto removed the wet clothes, before he tied them to the wire that he had saved his own life with. He would use this as a checkpoint so that he could remember where he had gotten here from, and then he would find someway to climb back to the top. He was in his boxers now, but he kepts his kunai holder attached to his leg, and his shuriken and tool pouch attacked to the back of his boxers. He had no idea how long he would be down here, or what else was down here as well.

So deciding that it would be important for him to see if he could find another way up, Naruto started to walk farther down the small current he could feel. Strangely enough, Naruto couldn't even feel his missing eye at this point, when his face at healed he didn't know what happened, but it was like his eye was just... not there now. It didn't hurt, but he couldn't feel it either. His depth perception was shot to hell, but he was walkin down a straight path so there was no need to get this fixed right away... if it could be fixed.

He was missing an eye after all.

Seconds turned into minutes, and minutes turned into hours of walking through the water, never really stopping for anything. The top on the way out of the giant crack in the ground was at least a mile or more high, making him wonder just HOW deep this crack in the ground was. Naruto could see a cave, but as he walked it started to grow even darker than it was before. Naruto groaned, figuring that night had begun, so reaching into his dry pouch, Naruto found a glow stick and he cracked it, before he lit up the area around him justy enough for him to continue to see where he was going.

He honestly had no idea how long he was down here, but it must have been awhile now, because he was starting to get tired. He could see a dim light in the cave that he could see, so going towards it, he got up onto the small strip of land connected to the cave in the ground, before he started to walk towards the cave itself. He held his glow stick out, and he could see what looked to be the ruins of some sort of... actually, he didn't even know what was here. Naruto groaned in pain and jumped on one foot when he hit his foot on a stone, and looked down at the stone, he gulped when he saw it.

A headstone.

He was in a graveyard, and one that looked like it had not been taken care of in hundreds of years... maybe even thousands. Naruto had no clue, and he was starting to get really creeped out by it. Naruto looked at the graves, and most of them had their names destroyed, or have become unreadable from years of neglect. Of course, what he could see was that each grave had the strangest picture of what looked to be a fairy... a fairy with a tail on the end of it? He had no clue what that was about.

Naruto tripped over another grave, before his head smashed into and broke one of the headstones. Groaning and holding his head, Naruto dropped his glow stick and it landed on the ground near one of the graves. Naruto grabbed it, before he looked at the grave that he broke and tried to see who he would have to say he was sorry to. Naruto dusted off part of the grave, before he loowed closely.

_Erza Scarlet_

"Sorry Erza Scarlet, I didn't mean to break your headstone. I hope you can forgive me." Naruto said sheepishly. He honestly hoped that he wasn't going to get haunted for disturbing this worn down, and barely there grave. He was just lucky that this grave seemed to be in slight better condition than some of the others he had seen. Though why they were here, he had no clue.

"I can forgive you." A feminie voice said from behind him.

Naruto screamed like a little girl as he jumped high up and smashed his head on the ceiling, before he landed on his ass and started to move away from where he heard the voice. Naruto was gasping and holding his chest with his heart pumping blood at a mile a second. He could almost hear his own heartbeat thumping in his ears at the moment, and with his light having landed near the souve of the voice, Naruto could see something.

A woman.

A ghost of a woman. This woman had burning red hair that went down her back and ended at her waist, and she wore over her chest what appeared to be the armor of a knight with a golden cross going over one part of the armor. She had fair, but pale skin, though that could be from the fact she was dead. She had no legs, only some kind of strange ghostly tail leading towards the broken grave, and her arms had armor on them as well, only showing parts of her bisceps. He could see she had a blue skirt on, even thought she had no legs, and her eyes were a strange and warm brown color. On her left arm was the same fairy symbol, in the color blue... and the symbol was glowing brightly. She had a bombastic figure, and even under her armor the plating over her chest showed she was well endowed with large breasts.

She floated over to him, and...she touched him.

Naruto was frozen in complete fear, while her eyes seemed to be a little shocked.

"Such powerful Yang energy inside of you. Even a ghost like me can touch you, very interesting... and you recently lost your eye. The lifeforce inside of you is so incredible that it could even bring me back into the material plane... simply amazing." This woman stated as she rubbed his cheek, before he hand slightly slipped through him, before the cold feeling of death gripped inside of his chest like cold water being dumped onto his body. She seemed surprised when he yelped and then she realized that he could feel her touch.

"Little lady, I didn't mean to break your grave! Please don't curse me!" Naruto shouted as he backed away from her, and the woman seemed to be a little confused for a moment.

"I can't do anything like that. I can't even leave my own grave for farther than a few feet. Even if I could, I wouldn't young man. You broke my grave by complete accident... and I am dead. I have no need for my grave to stay intact. I am Erza... Erza Scarlet by the way. What is your name young man?" Erza asked with a kind smile when she looked at the young male. Naruto gulped, before he pointed to himself. Erza nodded, her kind expression growing really irritated at his lack of answer.

"Naruto... Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto greeted, getting a little less scared the more she talked to him normally like this. Erza nodded, before she placed her hand on top of his lost eye. She forced him to open it, before she took a close look into it. She made a face of pity for a second, before she smiled lightly.

"Uzumaki huh... this makes you the second Uzumaki to come down here... the last being a woman around 80 years ago... Mito Uzumaki I think... you Uzumaki have some amazingly high life force... it would be such a shame for this to keep you from reaching your full potential... my body is magically preserved inside of my grave." Erza seemed to mutter to herself as she looked at the state of his missing eye, taking her hand off of her and getting into a thinking position. She looked over at her grave for a second, before she looked back at the really confused Naruto, who was staring at her in wonder.

For a ghost, she was being REALLY nice to him.

He would ask about this Uzumaki lady later when he got the chance.

"Hey lady, what are you mumbling about?" Naruto asked rudely after a moment, before Erza turned her head back to him.

"Naruto, dig up by body. With magic, my body should still be preserved perfectly since my death. Take my right eye, and place it in your head. I will do the rest, using your lifeforce to attach it." Erza told him. Like she said before, she had no need for her body since she was good and dead. It was just a preserved chunk of flesh that couldn't decay thanks to a spell that had been cast on it. If she could help the younger generation with her body, then she would let this boy see with both eyes again if she got the chance to. Her own right eye had been a fake using her DNA, and a spell so that the eye would change to the size of the person it was in.

"You want me to what?" Naruto asked, not really sure he heard that right.

"You lost your eye, well my body is perfectly preserved. Take my eye and replace your lost one, you put it in, and I'll do the rest... Well get to it!" She demanded, and Naruto went over to her grave in shock and started to use his hands to dig into the ground. She watched over him digging up her body with a bitter-sweet smile on her face. She saw some fear in his eyes, but that might be because she was a ghost. She had a smile on her face as she watched the young man do as she told him to do, and she looked at him with a slightly critical eye.

His body was lean... it was fit... this body obviously got his figure from his mother... whoever his mother was. The boy was much better trained for his age than she had been when she was his age. That showed great signs for his physical abilities, and the training he already had before now. He showed high pain tolerance if he was able to get here after recently losing an eye, while not even showing any discomfort when she messed around with the lost eye. That was some high ability to tolerate hurt, and despite herself she looked at the boy and saw a little of herself in him.

The boy had great amounts of physical and spiritual energy inside of his body, with his physical energy largely outweighing the spiritual energy. If he could channel it correctly, he could gain some monster strength from using more of his Yang and less of his Yin. The boy had huge amounts of this... chakra if she remembere right, in his body. So much chakra that she was able to leech some off of him to touch him body, simply because there was so much physical energy leeking from him that even a ghost could gain a slightly physical form. It was amazing really that a boy this age had this kind of trained body, and huge reserved of energy.

He was certainly an interesting one, since the woman that had been here last had told her that the cave was located inside of a mile deep canyon at least, and th cave itself was located in the darkest place in the canyon. This boy had some amazing survival skills, and the ability to pull through great challenges if he could find this place and survive the fall on his own like this. She had to admit she was impressed with him, impressed enough to give up one of her eyes... okay, it wasn't like she even needed them anymore, being dead and all, but still.

"Stupid Pervy Sage... this is all your fault." Naruto mumbled as he worked, catching the ghost's attention.

"Pervy Sage? Is that some kind of affectionate nickname? Who is this person?" Erza questioned in curiousity, while Naruto rubbed the back of his hand sheepishly.

"He was suppose to be teaching me this month, but so far he hasn't taught me anything. Then he threw me into this crack in the ground, and here I am... the jerk is totally getting kicked in the balls." Naruto grumbled near the end of his explaination, and Erza looked very interested in this story of his.

"Training you, what would he be training you for?" Erza urged Naruto to continue, and he grinned at the chance to talk out some of his issues.

"The Chunin Exams! I am totally going to kick ass and get promoted! But more than that, this bastard hurt a friend of mine... his own cousin! I promised on her blood, I SWORE that I would beat him ya know! I mean, I never had a family, but you don't hurt your family! That is just, like, the worst!" Naruto shouted in frustration. Erza stayed completely silent and she listened to Naruto talk, and she placed her hand on her chin and looked over Naruto with a critical eye.

"I agree, hurting friends and family is unforgivable... Did I tell you to stop digging!?" Erza growled at him when she saw he had stopped digging up her body. Narut yelped lightly, before he returned to digging her up with double speed. She smiled at his action, before she looked at him working with a thoughtful expression.

Maybe... just maybe she could help this boy. She was unable to leave this place because her body had spell placed on it, BUT if part of her body left this place, say her eye, then she would be able to leave just fine without a problem. Of course, she would be forced to be near Naruto, but the boy seemed like a bright, as in cheery, young man so that wouldn't be too bad. Of course, she wouldn't just use him as a free ticket to get out of here. She had offered him her eye sure, but that was before she thought up this. Suddenly adding strings to her earlier offer would seem like she was just using the boy, while only she gained something out of it.

"Hey lady, how did you die?" Naruto asked as he continued doing what she asked him to do.

"Huh? Oh, I had a heart attack. Turns out eating cake for every meal isn't good for your heart, who know? My training kept me slim, but my arteries couldn't take the abuse forever." Erza seemed to ask even herself, while Naruto sweat dropped. Okay, so this woman had a food addiction like he did, and worse yet her addiction is what killed her at such a young age. Narut couldn't help but start to sweat.

Maybe he should stop eating ramen for every meal of the day, because if this lady died when she looked maybe twenty, then it was possible that he would die from his own addiction. Naruto almost cried at the very thought of cutting back on ramen, but with this woman proving that food addictions could kill, then maybe it was time to rethink his own diet a little.

"Oh... hey... were you strong? You have some pretty cool armor on." Naruto asked as he looked at her ghostly form, and she smiled in pride.

"I was by no means the strongest, but as long as I was strong enough to protect my comrades, then I was happy with my strength. I was an S-Class Mage though." Erza answered his question with complete honesty, while Naruto grinned at her.

"That is SO cool! Do you think you can teach me your techniques?!" Naruto asked in excitement, and she thought about it for a second.

This boy was going to be strong, she could tell, but he had NO magic. That was an easy fix though, using his own Yang energy and her eye as a base, she could transfer her old bodies Magical Container into him, and have his massive amounts of Yin energy, just because he had larger amounts of Yang didn't mean his Yin wasn't large as well, fuel the magical container.

"Even better, from now on I will be your personal teacher. I will teach you everything I knew in life... though I might have to make your body my new home. My 'techniques' need my magical container to use... I can give that to you, but I would come attached with it." Erza answered as gently as she could, so basically she gave him a blunt answer that he might or might not to hear. Naruto was still grinning though as he dug her up, and she couldn't help but feel mixed feelings over her ordering him to dig up her body.

"Awesome, I am so going to kick Neji's ass... and then Sasuke's ass... and then I am going to gain everyone's respect." Naruto whispered to himself, before his fingers hit something. Feeling metal under his fingers, Naruto grabbed the sides of the item and lifted it up, revealing a coffin inside of it. Naruto's eyes widened when he saw an exact body of the woman floating nearby, but with legs. Standing up, Naruto went over to the water nearby and dunked his hands inside of it to get the mud and dirt off of it. He didn't want to get her dirty after all, so going back to her body, he gulped.

"Go on, just grab my eye and rip it out, It's not hurting YOU or anything, and it isn't grave robbing when I am the one giving you permission to do it." Erza said, and with a nod Naruto reaching down at Erza's face, her peaceful face that looked like she could be just sleeping, like she was still alive, as perfect preserved as the day she had died. Erza could see the hesitation in him, so grabbing his hand she guided him towards her eye and started to dig his fingers inside her eye socket.

Then she yanked his arm, and with his arm came out her own eye. Surprisingly, to both of them, blood leaked out of her eye socket as well, showing just how well preserved her body had been. Naruto opened his eye and leaned his head up, before he winced when he started to lower her eye into his empty eye socket. Erza reached into his skull, before she started to attract a lot of Naruto's yang energy into his eye socket, and as her eye enetered his eye socket the yang energy started to take her eye and give it to him.

With the eye, Erza reached into her own body and started to transfer her bodies magical container into Naruto's own body. She felt a rush of life enter her as she did this, and she heard Naruto gasp in pain. Her eyes widened when she saw him collapse into her coffin and groan as his hands went to his head. Her eyes widened, and she found that she could NOT take her hands out of either her body, or his body. She was stuck, and she looked at her body and could see the scarlet red color in her hair start to drain into pure white.

Then she looked at HIS hair, and she could see it start turn from blond into scarlet red. Her eyes widened when his right arm started to glow blue on the biscep, with the Fairy Tail stamp appearing there, while the one on her bodies arm completely vanished.

She was changing him... she was changing his body so that her magical container would be able to match up with him. She was also hurting him when she was doing this, because the eye was already set and ready to be looked out of. His other eye, thankfully, remained the purest of blues, but to her surprise the other eye remained her own brown color... that was not a good sign. The eye was suppose to change into a blue color.

His hair finished turning scarlet, and it had lost it's spiky quality, flattening to his head, and with his rounder face it made him look slightly like... a Tomato? For some reason calling his face a tomato just seemed seemed to fit perfectly. She was thankful that when she was able to take her hand out of her body and his body, that the only changes that he seemed to go through were the fact that he had red, straight hair, and on his right arm was the stamp of her guild. She didn't count the eye as a change, because they had been trying to give that to him.

He was sleeping, she noticed after a moment. The changes, and gifting him with her own traits had taken a lot out of him. Erza placed her hands inside of his body, before she started to make him move in his sleep, standing up and covering up her coffin with it's lid. She made him step out of the ground, before she used him to push the dirt back over her coffin, using some of it to purposely hide her grave. Then she took her hands out of him and started to wait for him to wake up.

She smiled gently when she looked at him sleeping calmly thought, and he deserved a good rest. She had a long rest herself, so floating over his body, she found out that she was correct. Her ghost was no longer connected to her grave, but now she was connected to her ACTIVE magical container inside of this boy. This boy who by complete accident stumbled upon her grave and awoke her by breaking her headstone. It was amazing the amount of Yang energy he had, and how his Yin energy alone was still large enough to fill her own magical container, which was said to be way larger than average.

This boy had utterly monsterous reserves of chakra if she could cut them down by so much so that she could give him her magical container and him still have over 3/4ths of his original chakra still available to him. She had never met somebody with so much raw and untapped potential in her life, and frankly, she would love to become part of that potential. Her attention was stolen from Naruto, when she heard the sound of splashing and saw a group of... people wearing cloaks come into the room with lanterns in their hands. She raised an eyebrow when she saw the black clad people wearing white masks, and at the back of the group was a large man in kabuki clothing with long and spiky white hair, with red lines going down his face.

"Okay, I wonder who they are." Erza said to herself as they ran through her and got to Naruto. The white hiared man pushed to the front of the group, before he looked extremely relieved that Naruto seemed to be okay. He turned Naruto over onto his back, before he seemed to be examing something on Naruto's stomach that seemed to mysteriously just appear when he poked Naruto in the belly button. Erza looked at it for a second, before she made sure to remember to question Naruto about it.

"Lord Jiraiya, what do you think caused these changes? The Kyuubi's seal is still in place, proving without a shadow of a dought that this is the Kyuubi Jinchuriki. Yet his features, he is suppose to have blond hair and no tattoo on his arm." One of the mystery people asked the white haired male, who frowned.

"I don't know. It may be him awakening some sort of blood-line, but it can't be the work of the foxes. The seal hasn't been changed at all, and the seal isn't designed to do this. He is going to be okay though, nothing seems wrong with him." Jiraiya said as he picked Naruto up, and he smiled lightly when he looked at the red hair on Naruto's head. Then he frowned again and he started to bring Naruto out of this cave without even so much as looking around the place, while the people with him followed after him.

Erza was being dragged as well, being connected to Naruto's body she couldn't leave his side even if she wanted to. She looked back at her grave one final time, before she grinned and thought about her new apprentice.

Naruto the Apprentice of the Fairy Queen.

That had a nice ring to it!

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>I am not going to lie, Naruto will wear Erza's armor. NO, I will not have the armor turned into male armor. I have a REASON for this, and I want you to trust me on this fact. This is my last new story for awhile.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2 Passion as Hot as Flames

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>No, Naruto will not become a female just to use Erza's armor.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"Wow, so this is your basic armor?" Naruto asked as he stood in the middle of a training ground that he normally used. He was looking over his own body in surprise when he felt a light boost in his strength while he was wearing armor. He had awoken the day after he had passed out, and had been let out of the hospital without anyone being against him. Erza was floating nect to his body without any legs, her ghostly tail leading towards the center of his back. It turned out that she could go inside of his body, since he was her new link to this world, she had to follow him around.

"Yes, those were my everyday clothes." Erza said as she looked over Naruto and was giving him a look of approval. She had been wondering if Naruto could work passed the shame of wearing female clothes and be truly willing to do anything it took to grow stronger, and she was not disappointed in his strength of will. She was surprised by the complete lack of shame that Naruto seemed to have when wearing what most would call disgusting for a guy to wear. Of course, his current clothes he was wearing could be considered pretty average of the shame scale.

Because his old clothes were lost and destroyed, he now HAD to wear something new.

"Why did this chest shrink down though?" Naruto said as he pointed at the chest of the armor. It was strange, since Erza was so well endowed he would expect that her armor wouldn't fit him at all. He was wearing her silver chest armor that she called her basic setting. He had the shoulder blades already attached to his shoulders, protecting them from getting damaged. Metalic gauntlets covered him up to his elbows like her, showing off parts of his biscep. Black gloves could be seen under the armor, showing an extra layer of clothing. You couldn't see it, but Naruto had on his black shirt on under Erza's... HIS armor now. Erza had told him that her power was his power now, and she was going to help him master it.

The armor had shrunk down to fit his size, and the chest had flattened out since he lacked the breasts to use them. The armor was still slightly feminine, but because he lacked her boobs, the armor didn't see the need to have the chest become so large. Even her blue skirt shortened from her own length so that it was still doing down to mid-thigh on him. Her knee high leather boots had become his size as well unsurpisingly.

The clothes were a tight fit, yet the were layered so that he could bend and move around normally.

"You have no boobs. I got my armor when I was flat chested, and enchantments were placed on it so that it would always fit my body. So when I grew, it also grew with me. It will ALWAYS fit you, because it will always grow or shrink with you. You lack a chest, henceforth, no need for the armor to have breasts either." Erza explained to him simply and swiftly, not wasting even a second explaining the reasoning behind it, saying only what she had to. She was floating around him though and looking at the shape of his body. Not as in how it looked, but more how much trouble he was having standing using her armor.

Her armor weighed about 150 pounds easily, yet he seemed to be having no trouble moving in the slighest.

It was amazing, either that, or when she stole parts of his Yin energy to move and refuel her own magical container inside his body, she had shifted the balance even more than before, thus making his own body a little stronger physically thanks to the even more unbalanced Yang and Yin inside of his body.

"So let me get this straight, I imagine what armor I use... and then I draw on this... magic and surround myself with it right?" Naruto asked just to make sure that he got everything right. Erza nodded to herself lightly, because Naruto seemed to only understand the strangest or most basic of instructions available to him.

"Not exactly, not only did I use armor that gave me more powers, but also weapons with those armor. You have a good grasp on the basics of summoning my basic armor. It maybe though because my own magical container is well trained in summoning already though." Erza mused lightly as Naruto held his hands together in front of his body. Erza looked over at his hands and she could feel Naruto reaching into the second... THIRD energy source in his body. She was glad that he already knew how to draw on chakra, because it made it easy for him to learn how to sense his own inner energies and draw on them.

That didn't make him a master though.

"So awesome, what kind of powers does this armor give?" Naruto asked as he moved his body around a little.

"None really. Though in that armor I still had access to my basic telekinesis." Erza answered when a glow appeared in Naruto's hand, before a normal sword appeared in his hand. The sword was just average, being maybe 3 feet in blade length, and having a double edge to it. The handle had a firm grip on it, and the guard was slightly wing shaped in a way. Naruto gave a few practice swings of the sword, and Erza frowned. "You have no sword training at all, do you?" Erza asked blunty as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Nope, none at all." Naruto answered as he swung the sword again. Of course he never had sword training before, so he would have to learn that before he could properly use a sword to it's best ability. Naruto pat his butt, where he had his pouch attacked to the back of the skirt. Naruto took out a shuriken and a kunai, before he threw the shuriken at a tree, before he wielded the kunai with a back handed grip. "Though, I DO know how to wield a short blade." Naruto said with a grin on his face as he gave a few practice swings.

"I can teach you how to wield a sword, but at least you have some basic blade knowledge. That will help out, so at least you aren't starting at zero." Erza sighed out. She had mastered the art of the sword when she was alive, and she would expect nothing less but complete mastery from Naruto when she was done with him. It would seem that right now his only skill that he could use of hers was actually summoning armor. He was only able to summon HIS current outfit because he had seen it on her corpse and on her ghost form. She placed her hand on top of his head, and he stopped swinging his kunai and looked at her.

"Hey, what armor is best for a hand to hand person?" Naruto asked after a moment.

"Hmm, thinking ahead... smart move. You only have two days... so in that time at best I show you one technique... you have a very basic grasp of using magic. Do you prefer defense or offense?" Erza asked, because depending on his fighting style it would decide what kind of armor she would teach him how to use. It would be best to teach him exactly what he needed to win, and then drill it into his head intil he could use it by instinct. She was sure that with his massive amounts of energy, his control over such energy would be pretty much the biggest issue, so a technique that took no real control over energy would be best.

"Offense is the best!" Naruto declared boldy, and Erza slammed her fist into the top of his head and sent him flying to the ground.

"Fool! Offense may be the superior form of combat, but never underestimate the good points in having a good defense either! I will be teaching you how to combine both offense and defense into a great fighting style, the Knight!" Erza exclaimed at him when he stood back up and rubbed the top of his head in pain. Naruto was groaning as he held his head, because this dead woman sure could hit as hard as a brick being thrown off a roof. He would have thought that she couldn't hit very hard since she lacked any muscle, literally as in she had no physical body.

She could hit him though, because she was linked to him. Of course, her hits only hurt, they didn't do any true damage to him other than an intense feeling of pain. There wasn't even a bump of his head from where she hit him.

"Ouch?! Okay okay, I won't just be on the offense! Did you have to hit me that hard?" Naruto asked with a near stupified expression on his face, and she looked sheepish for a second, before she got serious again.

"Sorry, but pain is the best teacher. I would rather hurt you now, than allow you to make a fatal mistake in battle from your own ignorance. Attack and defense go hand in hand, sacrificing one for another as a fighting style is foolish. Yes, in some cases it is needed, but your entire fighting style can't be based around it. You need to find your own unique balance. The Knight is the perfect balance of offensive fighting, yet defensive armor." Erza explained the basis of her fighting style, and how it would be a more use to Naruto than fully offensive. Naruto sat cross legged and listened to her eagerly. This was the kind of stuff that he wanted to learn in the first place, cool tricks that would help him in a fight.

"Okay, so how do I learn about your other armors and weapons?" Naruto asked Erza with a curious look, and she started to think about it for a second.

"Truly, it shouldn't be that hard to learn how. First, we need to find you a partner to spar with." Erza said out loud. Naruto grinned and crossed his armored hands, his fingers making a plus sign. Then Erza's eyes widened when she saw a perfectly identicle copy of Naruto standing next to Naruto, both of them wearing the Heart Kreuz Armor that she herself always wore, even when not in a fight. The clone looked down at his body, before frowning and closing his eyes.

...

"I can't use Requip." The Naruto clone said with a frown, and Erza nodded when she felt that this Naruto would be unable to enter the pocket dimension that kept her old armors and weapons. It would seem that the clones were a mostly Yang energy contruct, so they would have more trouble tapping into the magic inside of Naruto's real body. Of course, anything that was already on Naruto's body seemed to transfer over to the clone as well. The fact that both had swords in their hands showed more proof of that, so Erza nodded to Naruto.

"Very good idea. Naruto clone, remove the armor manually so that you will be faster and stronger than the real Naruto. The best way to learn is to fight somebody that is stronger than you." Erza ordered, and Naruto was surprised when the clone grinned at him sadistically and started to remove the armor from his body. Whenever the armor hit the ground it vanished in a poof, untilt he end result was the clone of Naruto wearing only the long black gloves, the skirt, a normal black shirt, and the boots. He was also still holding the sword in his hands.

"Wait, I don't think this-AH!?" Naruto shouted in shock when he brought the sword up to block a blow from the clone. The two swords collided, and the clone of Naruto stepped back and started to swing the sword again at Naruto's side even faster than Naruto could block normally. As it was, he barely got the side of the sword there in time so that he could keep himself from getting hurt. He jumped back and continued to retreat, and his hands went up and another clone appeared next to him... only for it to get popped when Naruto used the clone as a shield to cover himself.

Erza's eyes widened when she felt a small tinge at the back of her mind.

"Stop the match! Naruto clone, get rid of yourself in the most painful way possible." Erza ordered to the clone, who gulped, and raised his sword before stabbing himself in the crotch. The clone exploded in a puff of smoke, before revealing that it wasn't there. The real Naruto yelped and covered his crotch when he felt a phantom pain go through his body, like he had felt that blow even though he hadn't even gotten his by anything.

The next thing that Naruto saw was a fist flying towards his face, knocking him back on his ass holding his face in pain.

"Naruto! Why didn't you tell me you got the memories of your clones!? Do you know how useful this would be towards your training!?" Erza demanded the answer out of him as he got back onto his feet. Naruto groaned and held his undamaged face as the strange pain filled him, only to blink when he registered what she was saying.

"My clones do what now?" He questioned with a strange look in his eyes. Erza blinked again, before she face palmed. She was connected to him, so the clones memories had been filtered into her own head as well. It wouldn't make sense that Naruto hadn't known this... unless every time he used the clones they were only around for a short while, or were always in Naruto's sight, thus he wasn't learning anything new when he used them. If they had learned something new, then Naruto might have learned this trick, but as it was she suspected he only used clones when he was around them.

"Your clones, when they pop the energy inside of them goes BACK to you. Everything the learned while alive is also sent back to you. Your shadow clones learn, and you learn what they learn." Erza tried to explain in the easieast way she could. Naruto's eyes widened, before ehe grinned and looked at Erza like she was a genius.

"That is so awesome. So you're saying I can look right and left at the same time?!" Naruto asked excitedly. She scratched her chin in confusion, not understanding the way he put that, but she nodded anyway. Erza held her hand out and 'summoned' a ghostly sword in her hand and turned so that Naruto could see her raise her hand above her head. Then she brought her sword down with both hands in a straight slash, and then she swung her sword fromn the left to the right in a quick slash.

"See this, make as many clones as you can and have them ALL doing this over and over until it become a habit. No amount of clone training in two days will make you a swords master, but it will give you at least the basic moves and grips for the sword." Erza ordered him as she showed him the two most basic sword strikes again. For a beginner, these two sword strikes needed to be mastered before you could begin any serious training. She would have him mastered these two sword strikes before he began any other true sword training. She made sure that Naruto was watching again, before she showed him the exact positions of her hands on the sword and did the motions again.

"Roger! Multiple Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto called out as he crossed his fingers, and his chakra started to flare around his body in a blue aura that seemed to swirl like a tornado for a second. Then the entire training ground was covered in multiple puffs of smoke, and Erza looked around with wide eyes when she saw an entire armys worth of clones at Naruto's disposal. She looked at him in shock, before pride filled her eyes.

'Naruto... you are going to surpass everyone that came before you.' Erza thought with a sense of pride when she saw the nearly unlimited, or even unlimited, potential that her apprentice had inside of him. His mixed brown and blue eyes looked at her, and a thin sheen of sweat covered his brow. She lost count of how many clones of Naruto there were after she reached the number 600, showing just how massive this boy's reserves were. At hir age, she didn't even have a tenth of the pure energy reserves this boy had.

"Alright all of you! Get to work on doing what Erza-sensei showed us!" Naruto ordered his clones with a loud yell, and all of them started to run towards the trees and start their training by using their slashes and chopping against the trees. There were plenty of shouts coming from the clones as the clones all did the same moves that Erza did, though they didn't show the exact same amount of grace. They were a bit more clumsy than she was, showing inexperience in their sword thrusts.

Erza was still impressed though, mostly at the determination.

"Naruto, while they work on that I want you to keep practice switching calling out the sword in your hand. While you do this, I will explain to you some of my more used armors. Then you will decide what one will help you the most, so that we can work on this. Students learn quicker when they are learning something they want to learn." Erza reasoned with Naruto, and he nodded with an almost feral grin as he looked at the sword in his hand and started to try and put it back into the pocket dimension that it came from. It took a few seconds, but when the sword glowed golden and vanished Erza counted 11 seconds for his time on making it vanish.

Naruto held his hands out again at both sides, before he closed his eyes and started to summon two swords at the same time of the same design.

"I learn best... under stress!" Naruto declared as he forced himself to try and summon more than what he had before.

"Very good, pushing yourself. The armor you are wearing now is the Heart Kreuz Armor, and it grants no real boosts. It is heavy, so wearing it is a handicap and when it is removed for another armor even more power in unleashed. You can already summon this one fine though." Erza commented when she saw Naruto take 14 seconds to summon two swords in his hands. He was grinning to himself, before he started to make them glow as he de-summoned them back from where they came from. "The next armor is the Heaven's Wheel Armor, and it boosts Telekenetic powers and allows you to requip even more swords at one time. It also allows you to fly for short amounts of time. This one needs you to bring your telekenesis and summoning power up another few knotches to, so I won't teach you how to summon it yet." Erza informed him, and he pouted over at her as he started to summon the swords again.

"Then why would you tell me about it?" Naruto asked with a twitching eye.

"The Flame Empress Armor is a big help is battle. Not only does it allow you to use Fire Magic, but it will also allow for you to gain a higher immunity to fire. Strongs flames lose half of their power against the armor, and weaker flames have no affect at all. I seriously suggest this one." Erza explained to Naruto, suggesting it as the next armor that he was going to learn how to use. Of course, all of her armors were good to use in a fight... most of them were good in a fight, so she would let him decide after thinking it over some. She could see him working on summoning the swords again after he de-summoned them.

"Heh, badass. Sasuke uses Fire Ninjutsu. That would totally help with beating him up." Naruto said with a grin on his face.

"The Flight Armor increases your speed to immense levels, and it would help you would against people that are faster than you. Of course, it has a lighter armor so you trade some defense. Not suggested for somebody that can counter speed. Instead, I would go with the Blake Wing Armor over it, since it gives you an increased offense power and the ability to fly." Erza described to him, and the more he was hearing about those armors the more he wanted to learn how to use them. Increased speed, increased offense, increased number of swords, and even flying. That all sounded pretty damn cool to him, and the Flame Empress Armor sounded so badass.

"Neji attacks by poking people and pushing his chakra in them." Naruto informed her, and Erza nodded. In that case, no real armor would help when the enemy could attack you by pushing his energy inside of you manually. That would bybass the defense of most armors that protected the body, meaning her heavier armors would be out. She would have to suggest to him armors that would allow more greater mobility and speed.

"Then the Lightning Empress Armor or the Robe of Yuen. The Lightning Empress Armor is easy to move in, and it lets you use Lightning Magic and reduces the effects of lightning to almost zero, depending on their strength. The Robe of Yuen though would be a great choice, since it has elastic properties and can prevent energy from invading the users body and help reduce pressure damage." The teacher told her student, who seemed to have some trouble thinking of which of those two would be a better choice over the other ones. Of course, the Robe of Yuen would only really give him the advantage against Neji. He would need some help against all of his opponents, and as far as he could tell he would have to fight either Temari, Shikamaru, Shino, or that wierd Kankuro guy after he kicked Neji's ass.

Naruto had little doubt in himself that he would win.

Naruto had a real teacher now, somebody that was paying attention to him and helping him in some REAL training instead of just making him work on chakra control or making him summon a toad.

"So many good armors, and so little time... GAH! I don't know what to pick!" Naruto shouted as he summoned two swords at the same time without thinking about it. Erza didn't comment on it, knowing that Naruto would lose his unknowing focus on the swords and try and brag. She could tell that he was the person that would do great under a trial and error method on his own. She was just going to guide him, and after these... Chunin Exams... she would start the real training with him to truly master the art of the sword before she started training him with some of the harder armors to master.

She had a real plan for his training, but she was going to take it slow. If she rushed his growth, then he wouldn't truly master what he was learning. He would only master what he was taught, which was NOT the same thing. Once he truly mastered something, he could invent tricks of his own, but with mastering tricks he only learned how to use those tricks and nothing more.

"Tell me a little about the other peoples skills. You are not just fighting one person after all. Learn an armor than can help you with more than one opponent. Be sure to think ahead, and have a plan. Thinking on the fly is great, but sometimes thinking ahead is even greater. Your mind is your greatest weapon Naruto, with it you can defeat somebody ten times stronger than you." Erza told Naruto as she flicked him in the middle of the forehead. Naruto unknowingly de-summoned the sword in his left hand as he rubbed his flicked forehead. He smiled widely, before he frowned when he had to think about his opponents.

"Well... this Temari girl uses wind... this Kankuro guys uses weirdd puppets. Shikamaru makes people copy him with shadows... OH, and Shino uses bugs. Then there is this guy Gaara who uses sand, and Sasuke likes to use fire." Naruto explaimed as he thrust his fist into his other palm. He had a grin on his face at the thought of fighting and winning against people, though he didn't know how exactly he would beat them, he was being trained by an awesome teacher.

"Wind, puppets, shadows, bugs, sand, and fire... the Flame Empress Armor would be the best bet for you. Wind is weak to Fire, puppets are made of wood, which fire burns, and bugs are weaker to the flames as well. Shadows need shadows to work, and with fire you have a source of light than than wipe the shadows out. Sand is turned to glass through flames... and flames themselves won't affect the armor... I think the Flame Empress Armor would be the best fit for this occasion... though I may be wrong." Erza said, because she didn't know if Chakra infused sand would burn into glass or not. So far she only had experienced with regular sand being turned to glass, and for all she knew the chakra sand would be immune to turning into glass thanks to the chakra.

"Okay! Lets get to work! How do I summon the Flame Empress Armor!?" Naruto shouted with enthusiasm, and he worked in the question at the same time with just as much enthusiasm. Erza sighed, before she floated over to Naruto and placed the palm of her hand over her old eye inside of head. Naruto didn't blink even as she touched the brown right eye he had, and Erza used that as the link she needed to use her old magic container in him so that she could implant the image of her armor inside of his head.

He blushed.

From what he could 'see', the armor was a LOT more... feminine than the pretty neutral armor he was wearing right now. At least this current armor, the only really feminine thing was the skirt and the knee high boots. Though even some men wore skirts into battle for their fighting style, so that wasn't as bad as most would think. Naruto gulped with the blush still on his face, before he resolved the fact with himself that he was going to learn and master everything that Erza was going to teach him.

She gave him her old eye, and she was teaching him her old tricks. She already gave him a lot, so he would work his hardest to work passed the embarrassment. Naruto closed his eyes and he started to picture them armor in his head again, now knowing what it looked like so that he could get a good picture in his head.

'Oh cool, this armor has a lot of orange in it.' Naruto thought to himself as the armor he was wearing slowly started to glow. The glow then turned into golden dust and vanished, while his body started to glow instead, hiding the fact he was naked. Erza was watching with a passive eye as Naruto started to summon the armor she had suggested to him. He was taking awhile, and so far she had already reached the 13 second mark in how long it was taking him to switch between the Heart Kreus Armor and the Flame Empress Armor.

"Faster! An enemy would have attacked you by now!" Erza shouted at him, and the glow stopped and revealed him in his new armor after 21 seconds had passed by. Erza frowned at the time, but she had to admit that it wasn't the worst thing that he could be starting with. She looked to see that Naruto's face was covered with a blush as he wore this armor, and for good reason. The boy was looking very much like a flat chested girl fight now because of his lean form, and his face being a bit more like what she would assume was his mother's face. The red straight hair didn't help the look either.

He succeeded in summoning the armor.

The Flame Empress Armor was made up of only the colors dark red, black, and orange metals and fabrics. The first piece of armor that would be seen was the torso armor that covered him from his pecs to his crotch, veru much like a one piece swimming suit, but without any shoulder pieces, leaving his shoulders and bisceps exposed. Of course, the magic of the armor affects the entire body, so Naruto's uncovered body was still very much being protected against flames, just not physical hits as much. Around his chest, the pecs, was a flatter piece of orange armor shaped similar to flames that left have of his upper chets exposed. The next was the stomach that had an outer dark red design of flames, connecting to black flames over the stomach, and then was the orange flame metalic design over the top of the crotch like a belt, with a black fabric extending down to cover the crotch like a bikini bottom... hey, just because it changes size doesn't mean it changes gender... because it doesn't.

Around his neck was an orange flame-like collar that had two dark red dragon-like wings coming from the back and pointing at the ground. Two dragon horn styloed clips were in his red hair, looking like the horns of dragons.

Long black flame-like stockings went up Naruto's legs to mid-thigh, showing off his thighs, but those were mostly for decoration than any real purpose. At Naruto's knees were orange flame like knee guards, connected to red dragon-like shin guards with armored boots shaped like dragon's feet. The final pieces of the armor were on the arms, going up to almost the biscpe were loose black gloves, and over them were elbow protectors made up of orange metal styled like fire. Then red metal styled like dragon scales with orange on the forearm. Then the gauntless ended with dragon-like red fingers, and on top of his hand were orange pieces of armor with four spiked pointed forward like claws were.

In Naruto's right hand, because he was right handed, there was a red sword with an orange flame designed guard. The red blade of the sword had a black center, and it was shaped like flames slightly, being a little more curved on the sides, while being double edges, and ended in a sharp point. The blade was about 3 feet long as well, and a 4 inches wide.

"Flame Empress Armor!" Naruto declared with a grin on his face, even though his cheeks were tinted with pink. He was embarrassed to wear this armor, but hey, he turned into a naked woman to embarrass people for fun. This was nothing when compared to that, or so he told himself. Naruto felt Erza smashed her fist into his head, and he yelped and jumped up before holding it in pain.

"To long, so do it again until you cut down the time to a minimum of five seconds!" Erza demanded of him. She expected nothing less than him to meet her standards, and 21 seconds was far to long for him to summon this armor. She would work him to the bone until he found it in himself to cut it down to what she wanted it to be. The clones in the background practicing basic sword slashes all stopped and started to chuckle at what Naruto was wearing, before they shivered and got back to work when they saw Erza give them a death glare.

She was pretty, but she was ALSO scary!

"Yes Erza-sensei!" Naruto yelled with a salute as his body started to glow, and Erza began to keep track of his time when he switched into the armor before. She mentally got to 14 seconds, but that armor was the easiest to get into, so she didn't count it for him. She looked around and saw the clones still practicing, before she saw one clone had shown improvement. Erza mentally forced that clone to pop, since she was connected to Naruto, she could force his own clones to pop with a mental command it would seem. The clone's experience started to spread out over all of the other remaining clones, and they all started to imitate the popped clone, showing even more improvement now that they had an example.

"Basics! If you lack the basics, then you will fall! Punching, kicking, slashes, and dodging! This four are the basic moves that you will use in a fight! Remember them! You can learn a hundred fighting styles, but one person that has mastered the basics is worth even more than somebody that knows those hundred styles! Master your body!" Erza shouted out loudly, with her voice reaching all of the clones. They started to grin, before they were filled with insperation to improve in this boring task. Erza closed her eyes and smiled to herself when she heard their enthusiasm sky rocket and their roars of effort piercing through the air with each strike.

It was pretty damn loud.

"Understood Erza-sensei!" The real Naruto shouted out as he changed into his newest armor, and she frowned and shook her head.

"Shame! You feel shame over your body, showing it off! The true path to mastering this power is forgetting your shame! This is your body, and you have NOTHING to be ashamed of! These armors are clothes, and clothing are made to be WORN! In a fight, gender has no meaning! What your clothes look like has no meaning in a fight, or out of it! Are you ashamed of your body Naruto!" Erza demanded his answer as she shouted her own insperational demands at him. Naruto was back into the other armor, and he had a surprised look on his face. She was very much right, in a fight did it really matter how you were dressed? If your clothes could distract your opponent for even a second, was that not a good thing?

He made the Sexy Jutsu to distract people after all.

"I am NOT ashamed of my body!" Naruto called out, and Erza smiled, before she looked serious.

"My armor! YOUR armor will protect you, and everything you care about if you let it! If you are ashamed of it, then YOU will only hesitate!" Erza yelled at him over the sound of the clones yelling out even louder than before. She smirked when she saw Naruto grow even more determined as his body glowed, and she started to mental counting of how much improvement her speech will have caused him in.

Forgetting a sense of shame was the biggest hint to speeding up the exchange between armors.

16 seconds is what it took for him to switch between armors, and that was a vast improvement from what he had taken to do before.

'I am doing better! So this is what it is like to have somebody REALLY teaching you!?' Naruto thought with an excited grin playing on his lips. So what if he was going to get mocked at first, when people saw how strong he was getting they would have no right to make fun of him. They would be forced to notice him and accept him as a strong person. Erza on the other hand was looking at the symbol on Naruto's left biscep.

'He might not know it, but this boy... he would have fit right in with Fairy Tail. I just know it, the spirit of Fairy Tail lives in him.' Erza thought with a genuine smile on her face. She watched as his continued to train his heart out, switching between the armors without stopping. Erza called out to him and made him stop when he was in the Flame Empress Armor, before she floated next to him so she wouldn't have to shout. "Naruto, you have a lot of chakra in your. With that chakra inside of your body, fueling your new magic. I want to see how much magic you have, so I am going to teach you a strong, but easy, Swords Magic technique." Erza started, and Naruto was already smiling at her.

This was going to be good!

Neji was going to get roasted!

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3 The First Match

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"Wake up you idiot! You are going to be LATE!" Erza shouted in Naruto's ear and he jerked wide awake and into an alert position. Naruto already had a panicked look on his face, and he was wearing only a black T-shirt with a swirl on the front, and some baggy shorts that he had fallen asleep in. He had trouble sleeping in his boxers with Erza around, since she had no need to sleep it was weird for him to know she was just around his body all of the time, even more so when he was almost naked.

Today was the day of the Chunin Exams, that much was a fact.

Naruto didn't even bother changing clothes and he burst through the door of his own home and jumped on top of the nearest roof. He was light footed as he raced towards a large open stadium with an open ceiling. Erza was forced to follow behind him closely, floating in the air behind him as she urged him to go even faster than he already was going. If only he had learned the Flight Armor instead of the Flame Empress Armor, then he would be able to get there with plenty of time to spare. Naruto knew changing into armor now would just slow him down, so he would wait until he actually needed armor to summon it.

If he showed off his best tricks at the very beginning, then the others would plan against him.

Shikamaru was like a super-genius after all.

"I am SO going to be late!" Naruto shouted as he ran in a straight line, using roof jumping, towards the right stadium that he knew he should have gone to. Erza was shaking her head at him with an amused look, before she leaned forward and entered his body. Naruto soon landed on the roof of the stadium, and down below her could see Neji and Genma, the referee for the match, standing down there waiting for him. Right now he was cursing Erza for her last minute training, before he jumped from the roof and used his chakra to stick to the innter walls of the stadium. Naruto started to run at full speed to the bottom, before he jumped off halfway and started to fall towards the center of the arena.

When Naruto landed, he tripped and started to roll across the ground until he stopped in front of Neji and Genma.

Naruto looked up sheepishly and started to stand up, before Genma smirked at the kid and looked at his watch.

"Just in time Naruto, nice new hair by the way. 10 more seconds and you would have been disqualified for failure to show up." Genma told him, and the Jonin chewed of the senbon between his teeth with a smirk on his face as he looked at the newly arrived Naruto, who was frankly not dressed for any form of combat. Naruto dusted himself off, before he smirked widely.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world, I just overslept. Some intense last minute training." Naruto laughed out sheepishly, and Genma nodded before he gained a serious look on his face. Naruto had been pretty late, so he wouldn't have time to catch Naruto up on the things that he had missed.

"Show up or not, fate has already decided that you have no chance of defeating me." Neji said, and for the first time in over a month Naruto had gotten a good look at the person he swore he would kick the crap out of. Neji was a slightly feminine male, as in softer features, wearing a baggy white coat with bandages over his right arm and leg, and a leaf headband just like Naruto wore over his own forehead. Naruto glared at the boy, because this was the boy that had almost killed a member of his own family for some reason Naruto cared nothing about. Naruto would wipe this boy's smug grin off his smug face.

"You aren't the only person here, so don't go deciding MY fate with those special eyes of yours. I can see my own fate with my own special eye, and if you see me losing, then I see myself changing your little prediction." Naruto said as he tapped the side of his face that housed his new brown eye. A very special eye if what Erza had told him was a true, and with it he would prove to Neji that there was no such thing as fate. Genma raised his hand in the air, before he swung it down. Genma jumped out of the way of the two battling ninja, before everyone who was watching in the stadium audience noticed that Neji had his arms crossed.

"I will give you one chance, save yourself the punishemnt and just surrender. A failure can never defeat a genius, no matter how hard they work." Neji taunted Naruto, and while it might seem like an arrogant move, it was more to see how Naruto would react. The fact Naruto showed no fear of Neji in his eyes slightly disturbed the bow in question, and the fact that Naruto frowned and raised his hand to his face. Naruto bit into the palm of his hand, before blood started to leak down his arm. Naruto held his arm and gripped his fist so that blood dripped on the ground.

"I swore on Hinata's blood, and now I am going to swear on my own as well. I will kick your ass Neji Hyuga, or my name isn't Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto promised with a determined look on his face, before he jumped away from Neji and crossed his fingers. In front of Naruto appeared an entire group of clones, a grand total of twenty clones standing in between Naruto and Neji, and holding both of his hands out, Naruto closed his eyes and started to concentrate. In a mass glow around his body, twenty floating swords started to appear around him, before they started to fall to the ground just as the clones started to catch them.

Each clone holding a sword in their hands, they all grinned and stared down Neji, who had his eyes narrowed.

"That wasn't you unsealing those swords... what sort of trickery is this? Your clones, even my Byakugan can't tell them apart... and this isn't any illusion." Neji stated as the veins on the sides of his eyes and parts of his cheeks started to bulge out. Naruto didn't care though, because he gave his clones the command to start rushing Neji. Erza had told him that he could learn from his clones, so he was going to look at how Neji fought against a blade user by watching and waiting.

The first two clones were easily taken care of, and Naruto made sure to send the swords away before Neji could grab them. They were taken out by pokes to the chest, and the next two were punched near the softest spot on the next. Naruto put a hand on his chin, before he started to think about how he was going to take out somebody with dangerous fingers. Like it or not, Naruto wasn't going to kill Neji, because Neji was a member of his village. That made him a potential comrade for the future, and while you may fight with your comrades, you never betrayed them by trying to kill them.

Neji was fast, faster than somebody at that age should be. Naruto rubbed his chin in thought, before he saw the rest of his shadow clones all rush Neji at the exact same time from every possible angle. Not even Neji would be able to dodge every single sword at the same time, not without getting hurt that is. He would be able to avoid most of the damage, but not all of it. One of the swords came closer to Neji, and a layer of blue covered the boy, before he started to spin around as rapidly as he could. Naruto summoned two swords in his had in a small amount of time, not the desired time, but just in time when a blue sphere of rotating chakra appeared around Neji. All of Naruto's clones were impaled on their own swords.

"Naruto, you have a lot more energy than this boy... a LOT! Just keep making him use than mose, and he will soon tire out. No doubt about it." Erza told him as she appeared next to him in ghost form again. Naruto didn't count her as cheating, since she wasn't a living person, then using her as help and advice was A-okay in his book. Not to mention the fact that Erza had told him that true strength was in accepting the help of others to make them stronger. Kakashi had always spoke of teamwork, and Erza was apart of his own personal team.

"Rotation! The ultimate defense of the Hyuga clan, and nothing can penetrate it. This is the difference between us, you will never even land a hit on me. You were a failure, and you will always bea failure. Hard work doesn't mean anything." Neji claimed boldly, and Naruto just rolled his eyes while Erza frowned at the wrong way of thinking that Naruto's opponent was showing. She believed that everyone had the potential to grow stronger, and to deny this was to deny the strength of the human spirit.

"Blababa BLA fate and tralalala failure. Shadow Clone jutsu." Naruto said as he crossed his fingers and sixty clones with swords appeared around him. Naruto pointed at Neji, and the first 15 clones all jumped towards Neji at the same time with their swords in both hands, set to cut Neji to ribbons. Neji wouldn't be able to defeat them all by poking them, even with his great reaction time, so instead he simply smirked as the same dome of spinning blue chakra appeared around him, blowing away and popping the clones with their own swords again. Neji stopped spinning, and the ground under him was a a small crater like a bowl.

Naruto pointed at Neji again, and the boy had no choice but to use the rotation again and waste even more chakra. The second those clones were finished off, and before Neji could stop spinning, Naruto sent the next batch of clones at Neji and made him use the same technique again for the fourth time in their fight. Naruto pointed at Neji again and the final group of clones ran at Neji from all sides, and Neji started his rotation again, only this time the group of clones did not pop. They all jumped away from Neji and waited for him to stop spinning, and when he did they jumped at him again and made him start up his technique again.

Only 7 clones popped, the other 8 clones were able to make it away in time so that they could last another round. That was the smart move, when they jumped at Neji again and made him expend even more chakra. With no more clones, Neji looked at Naruto with his breaths coming in pants. The boy had a light amount of sweat on his body, and he seemed to be down to only a quarter of his chakra now.

"See, fight smart Naruto. I told you, all you have to do is use teamwork and make your opponent show you their weaknesses. This boy is so clouded by his own misguided views that he never could have considered why you were sending clone after clone at him." Erza informed Naruto as she looked at the boy more closely. She could tell that Neji had been expending a lot of chakra on keeping the clones with swords away him him. Of course, Naruto had tons of chakra to spare, even after having created 80 clones in this fight alone Naruto had more than enough chakra to keep throwing those clones around.

She had told him to try and save his biggest tricks for him he needed them, or more precisely save the armor for a bigger challenge. His clones would appear with that armor as well, so if he was slowed down by armor, they would be slowed down by armor. The plan was to overwhelm Neji with pure numbers and make him reveal his hand to them, and now that he had revealed his hand it would be all too easy to pick him off now. Magical armor was more magic consuming than summoning swords, and if they didn't summon armor in the first fight, then Naruto summoning his armor would be a big surprise factor when he showed it.

"I might have not hit you yet, but YOU are tiring out pretty quickly aren't you. Almost out of chakra now, while I still have tons to spare." Naruto said, and to prove it he made 40 more shadow clones around him, and since he still had his swords in hands the shadow clones had their swords in their hands as well. Naruto pointed at Neji, and the self-proclaimed genius finally saw that Naruto was trying to force Neji to use up his chakra to the point he started to suffer from chakra exhaustion. Yet even knowing this there was nothing that could be done about it.

Neji had no long range jutsu, only short range. His only way to stop clones in groups was his rotation, in groups of 3 or 4 he could stop them by hand, but they clones were attack in groups of normally over 10, and he only had two hands and feet. The most he could hit in one go would be four, leaving six clones to try and attack him. Neji was gritting his teeth as he began another rotation to end the lives off the nearest clones, before he used the gap to start to run towards Naruto. Neji got to the Naruto before the other clones could get to him, and using a palm thrust he hit Naruto dead center in the chest before he could react.

The Naruto he hit, exploded into smoke.

"I hid the real me among the clones of the real me when I created that group just now. I figured you would try and go for the real me, and your Byakugan can't tell us apart. In a group of 41 guys that look alike, you quickly lose track of who is who." One of the 21 remaining Naruto stated with a grin on his face when he saw how pissed Neji seemed to be. Of course, it would be understandable when Neji seemed to consider himself so far above Naruto, yet he was being played with like this.

"You talk a big game, but you aren't strong enough to hit me!" Neji shouted over at the group of clones, and Naruto was about to shout out in anger at Neji, but Erza placed her hand on his shoulder in her ghostly form and shook her head. That would only give away his real location for Neji to locate, and then he would lose his advantage. Neji was going to keep his distance from the clones now, so Naruto would have to change tactics to get Neji to use the rotation again.

"The strong fighter attacks his opponent, but a Fairy kicks their ass in the most humiliating way possible. Beat this guy without throwing a single punch at him." Erza told him with a smile on her face, and Naruto grinned at her. Naruto nodded as Neji seemed to be nervous about what he could do. If he went into the group of clones to find the real one, he was going into a group of sword wielding red headed that would NOT hesitate to cut him up, forcing him to use the last of his chakra just to take care of them and get away.

What would that get him in the end? Sure, the clones would be gone, but he could plainly see that Naruto had a ton of chakra left inside of him, even the clones had more chakra than Neji did at this moment. Honestly, even Neji couldn't see how he could win this one... he had maybe three rotations in him at most at this moment. He wasn't some kind of chakra freak like this younger boy was, and he couldn't even see the end to the chakra inside of Naruto's body. It was like there was always the same amount of chakra inside of him, constantly having something refuel it as he lost it.

"Hey Neji, when you said that I would always be a failure... did you see yourself in this position. Almost out of chakra and being defeated by a person you saw as so far under you?" One of the Naruto clones asked tauntingly. Naruto wanted to slap his head at how stupid that one clone was, even more so when it was hit in the face with a kunai that was thrown by Neji... who just now realized that he could throw kunai to get rid of the clones from a distance. Naruto almost growled at how stupid his clones could be, always ruining his plans and stuff.

Now it was a game of Neji throwing kunai and shuriken at the clones, who were being forced to seperate from each other to dodge the weapons being thrown at them. Two clones were soon popped, leaving only 18 clones left. Naruto sighed to himself when one of the clones popped itself by tripping and stabbing himself with his own sword. Sometimes his clones weren't well put together, coming out dumber than other ones. He had experienced that first hand multiple times.

"Neji, you say things about fate... but right now look at yourself. You said I would lose, but you aren't any closer to winning. You are wasting chakra and stamina, while my real body hasn't had to throw a single punch at you. Out of everyone, you are tryng your hardest to win a fight that even you seem to realize that you are going to lose... aren't you fighting against fate the hardest?" Naruto asked seriously, his real body asking this time. Neji paused from where he was, and the veins around his eyes stopped bulging when he finally ran out of the chakra he needed to keep it fueled. He only had enough in him to keep standing at this point.

"Shut up! The fate of the Hyuga family is a cursed one! You don't know the hardships that I go-" Neji started to shout, before he was interupted when he felt cold steel press up against the front of his neck. He looked around him and saw that one of the clones of Naruto had gotten behind him, and had placed the sword against his neck. Another clone quickly joined and rushed in front of Neji with a sword pointed at his liver. Two more swords were pointed at various other body parts. Three more swords of various clones pressed against his neck, circling his entire neck at this point.

"He let his anger cloud his judgement. You could end up like him if you aren't careful Naruto, remember that. If we don't learn from our enemies mistakes, then we don't truly grow stronger from beating them." Erza lectured Naruto as he approached Neji and pointed the tip of his sword at Neji's nose. He had a sad look on his face, a genuine look of pity for his opponent.

"Call this match, he lost." Naruto told the proctor, who looked at the situation that Neji was in. The boy had enough chakra to escape, but if he did it then he would have almost no chakra left. Then he would be easy picking for Naruto to take down. As it was the boy wasn't going to be able to put up much of a fight anything.

"Don't call this match! I'm not done yet! I can't lose here, not like this! Not to the deadlast of the academy!" Neji called out, and Genma looked over Neji again for a second, trying to see if Neji was truly done or not. Naruto frowned, before he felt a little respect for how Neji was refusing to give up. Of course, the biggest difference between them was that Naruto had a ghost helping him come up with plans to defeat his opponent. Naruto didn't have to fight by himself anymore, but unlike him, Neji had the backing of his clan... Naruto lost the pity he felt for Neji at that moment.

Naruto only had Erza believing in him right now, while Neji had a stadium of people that believed that he was going to win.

The odds had been in Neji's favor, but one factor alone had turned this into Naruto's one sided match. Neji, who was purely a close range fighter, against a group of clones with swords would be forced to find a way to shield himself with his most chakra draining technique. Naruto had Erza to thank for that good plan, but it was his body that he used to make sure it succeeded, so it was both of their success.

"Neji, I have a TON of chakra left. You have very little, and you tired yourself out. I only showed you some swords and shadow clones, which you already saw... I haven't thrown a punch at you myself... You lose." Naruto told Neji, and Genma nearby smiled when he heard all he needed to hear to call the match.

"In the macth between Naruto Uzumaki and Neji Hyuga, the winner in Naruto Uzumaki!" Genma shouted, and all of Naruto's clone vanished and Naruto put his swords away in the pocket dimension. Naruto smiled, before he grinned, and then Naruto heard the crowd cheering his name in surprise and large amounts of amazement. Naruto started to run around in victory, shouting out in joy, while Neji fell to his hands and knees, truly feeling the chakra exhaustion in his body at the moment.

"I won! You see that Hinata! I promised I would win for you, and I won! Naruto Uzumaki is the greatest ar-!?" Naruto shouted, before Erza smashed her fist into the back of his head. Naruto tripped and fell to the ground, before he stood back up and rubbed his head sheepishly.

"Don't get cocky, you beat one fighter who you have an advantage against. You didn't win the entire thing, now save your energy and go up into the stands and wait for your next battle." Erza lectured him, making Naruto blush a little in embarrassment at how she was getting onto him for celebrating his victory. He started to head up towards the contestants box, before he grinned to himself... then Naruto scowled when he saw that his own teammate Sasuke was nowhere to be found.

Sasuke better show up, because his name was on the list of people who he wanted to fight!

He would hate to win without beating Sasuke in a fair fight.

Naruto couldn't help the grin that came over his face.

He couldn't wait to show off his new skills!

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>I am ignoring all requests to have Naruto's armor changed, or using the sexy jutsu. I'm not doing it. Naruto is going to be paired with a FEMALE! <strong>_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4 Bugging me

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"This is some BULLSHIT!" Naruto shouted when he was standing in the middle of the stadium again not even five minutes after his last fight. Nobody else had gone before him, and if the fights had just been quick he would have had no problems going again so soon... but nobody went after him when he fought Neji. The match between Gaara and Sasuke had been pushed back to the end by popular demand from the leader of the Hidden Sand Village, and both Shikamaru and Kankuro had forfeited in their own matches, meaning that they completely avoided fighting completely.

He wanted to watch some cool fights and be in them, but so far he was the ONLY person fighting anybody!

It was pissing him off.

"Naruto, please keep calm. I too, am displeased that Shikamaru and my own opponent had given up. Why, because I have already planned for both of their skill sets." Shino said, and Shino was a boy Naruto's age that covered up most of his body with a light blue trench coat with brown pants with many pockets. He wore sunglasses on his face, and he had bushy brown hair on top of his head. You couldn't even see his entire face either, but the boy gave off a completely mysterious aura about him. On his head was a forehead protector like the one that Naruto was wearing on his own forehead.

"You didn't plan for me?" Naruto asked, slightly annoyed at that.

"I did not think you would defeat Neji Hyuga. Congradulations on your preformance by the way, it was a very well done job. I am not like Neji though, and my emotions will not be played with. You gained a new ability, and it would be foolish to think only your looks have changed... I will not hold back against you... Naruto." Shino said as he looked at Naruto, and his tone was one of steel. He was NOT going to look down on Naruto, who had done a great job in defeating Neji before now. Naruto had earned his victory with a good plan, and he hadn't had to physical exert himself very much, so he would most likely still be in almost peak condition. If Naruto could summon swords and clones, then there was no telling what else he could summon.

He wasn't going to hold back.

"I suppose using clones to distract you won't work then?" Naruto asked Shino with a mock taunting tone to his voice. Naruto shivered when he saw bugs start to crawl out of Shino's jacket sleeves at a slow rate at first, before more and more of them started to come out of any opening in his jacket, crawling over his skin before they started to take flight. Naruto gulped lightly, knowing that his shadow clones would be a pretty useless waste of chakra in this kind of fight against Shino. Shino pointed both of his sleeves at Naruto, and a large mass cloud of bugs started to fly towards Naruto.

"Well that is both fascinating and disgusting at the same time." Erza said next to him as he jumped and ran away from the fast approaching bugs. Naruto created two clones behind him to take the brunt of a mass of bugs, giving him time to get a little farther away from the bugs. Naruto placed his hands at his sides, and in his hands were two Katana, one for each hand. The katana's had red hilts and golden guards, with long, one-sided, slightly curved blades on them. Naruto started to run towards Shino, before he tripped when bugs crawled on the ground under him.

"The direct approach won't work, why, because my parasitic insects will go for you before you can get to him. While you were talking earlier, I had small groups of them hide all over the stadium. With clones as you main form of combat, protecting you, my insects will always find the real you." Shino explained to Naruto as the bugs started to crawl up Naruto's leg. They were leeching his chakra out of him at a rapid rate, but Naruto had way more chakra to spare than they could suck out in this amount. Naruto stood up and started to run towards the cloud of bugs, and then he threw the sword in his left hand towards Shino.

His sword was easily dodged by the boy, and Naruto jumped away from the bugs.

When he landed away from them, he started to look towards the sword on the ground behind Shino. Naruto narrowed his eyes, and a vein on the side of his head pulsed as the sword was surrounded by a very light aura to it. Shino turned around though when the sword started to lift into the air, as if being pulled up by unseen strings. His eyes widened under his sunglasses for a second, but Naruto coudln't use this chance with the waves of bugs that started to rush after him. Naruto stayed on the defensive the entire time, and when he lost his concentration of the sword he was making float, the sword vanished into nothing, returning to his pocket dimension.

"In your match with Neji, you never summoned a sword when you were close enough for him to get to you. Your new trick takes both small amounts of time, but lots of concentration. Should I be distracted, you will not be able to distract my insects." Shino informed Naruto, while Naruto finally shook the bugs off his leg when they had their fill of his chakra. Naruto grit his teeth at this, since Shino noticed one of the things he had been hoping that he wouldn't notice. Naruto still needed a few seconds to summon swords, so he had to stay a few seconds away from his opponents.

"Keep on the move Naruto." Erza told Naruto, and she was look behind him to make sure that where he was stepping had no bugs around it. With the two of them, he was able to avoid the bug traps that Shino had quickly set up. Naruto groaned in annoyance when he saw that Shino had the clear advantage right now, and he wanted to save his armors for somebody else he would have to fight... of course after this fight he would only have one more fight. It would either be Gaara or Sasuke, and both of those people would be tough to fight.

He needed to save up on his magic, and try and stick with chakra... but it didn't look like that was an option.

If only he had something that could get rid of those bugs without him having to use magic. Naruto's eyes widened and he bit his thump, before he jumped away and started to go through handsigns. Naruto started to focus a large amount of chakra into the palm of his right hand, before he slammed it onto the ground. The second his bloody palm touched the ground, there was an explosion of smoke under him and Naruto felt himself stand on something. Naruto grinned when the smoke under him cleared and his summoned his first real toad in the heat of battle.

Unsurprisingly, that made sense to him. He always learned best when he was under stress.

The toad he had summoned was the same one that he had seen Jiraiya summon twice before, and it was a burnt orange colored toad with blue flame marks all over it's body. The toad was easily 18 or so feet tall, and it had a large blue pearl necklace around his neck. The toad had the kanji for loyalty on the largest pearl in the necklace, and he had bandages around his forearms and thick waist.

"I had no idea you could do this." Erza stated with wide eyes, surprised that a toad this big even existed in the first place. Naruto was standing on the top of the toads head, and he thought about it for a moment. Summoning this toad was about the same as making 20 shadow clones. The toad would be very costly for a normal ninja, but not for those with high reserved like Naruto. The toads eyes moved towards his direction, and the toad seemed to understand who had summoned him. If Naruto remembered, this toad couldn't talk like the others were said to be able to.

"Hey... Gama I think your name was, mind helping me out. Those bugs over there are ALL yours if you want a snack." Naruto said as he pointed over at the many clouds of bugs. Shino took a large step away from the large toad that Naruto was standing on, and the bugs started to scatter around and go back towards Shino. Naruto was grinning when he saw that Shino seemed to be very surprised by the appearance of a large toad in the middle of the battle. Naruto himself couldn't believe that he had actually summoned this toad, or that he had almost forgot one crucial fact.

Bugs get eaten by toads.

"N-Naruto, I was not aware you had a Summon Contract... if it would not be too much trouble, would you please release your summon animal?" Shino seemed to ask, and the stioc boy had a light stutter to his voice when he looked at the huge toad that was staring him down. Both Naruto and Gama had hungry looks on their faces, though for different reasons. Naruto was going to enjoy watching those pesky bugs get eaten, while Gama was going to just love eating those bugs.

"Respectable, this boy really cares for the safety of his bugs. A noble trait, though how does he carry so many bugs on him?" Erza questioned when she looked at the boy, who was backing farther and farther away from the toad. He couldn't even risk sending any bugs after Naruto, or else they would be a snack for the toad. Naruto had a wicked grin on his face, more than likely because he had been placed in a better situation again. Frankly, he should have tried to summon a toad from the very beginning.

"Hmmm... Nope. You have your bugs, well I have this big guy. If you don't use your bugs for the rest of the fight, I might consider not using this guy either... of course the second you go back on your word, I will summon him again." Naruto stated with a wave of his hand. Of course he wasn't cruel, but he knew that Shino would tell him what he wanted to hear to get the toad away from his bugs. Naruto didn't want to be like this with Shino, but they guy would most likely try something sneaky if he didn't.

Naruto NEEDED to save his armor for Gaara or Sasuke.

"... Proctor, I forfeit the match. Why, because my coloney is at risk." Shino stated as he raised his hand, and gave the reason why he was surrendering. Naruto pouted for a moment, before he grinned when he saw that he won his second match. Gama groaned under him, before the toad vanished and Naruto had to land on the ground on his feet. He felt the urge to scratch the leg that had the bugs on it earlier, since they had covered his leg with lot of bite marks.

"Winner of the match between Naruto Uzumaki and Shino Aburame... is Naruto Uzumaki!" Genma shouted, and even Naruto could hear the light amount of surprise in his voice. Naruto winning a second match right after his first match was certainly something surprising. Naruto unsummoned the sword in his hand, before saw Shino extend his hand towards Naruto. Naruto's eyes widened, before he grabbed Shino's hand and started to shake it.

"It was a good match Naruto, continue to win. Be wary of Gaara of the Desert, he is the strongest opponent here. Sasuke will not beat him, even if he shows up. Good luck, and I hope that one day we can spar... without the toads." Shino congradulated Naruto for his victory, surprising Naruto at how good of a sport Shino was. Naruto would have expected Shino to be a bit mad that he lost to Naruto in his, Shino's, first fight.

"Thanks, it was a good fight. Your bugs bites really sting." Naruto complimented as he scratched at his leg. Shino nodded, before he started to walk off towards the stands. Naruto sighed at the anti-social behavior, before he shrugged and started to walk up towards the competitors box.

"Now where do you think you are going? You have another match." Genma told Naruto, who paused and turned around in shock. He just fought his second match, and got a good chunk of chakra taken from him by those bugs, and yet Genma was telling him that he was fighting another match already. Naruto didn't get the time to say anything before his next opponent dropped from the air on her large fan, before she landed in front of him and folded her fan back up. She was a few years older than him, and her blond hair was tied in four small ponytails on the back of her head. She had lighter skin than him, and her battle kimono was high cut showing her legs and already well developing body.

"Hey shrimp, I hope you still have some fight left in you, because this is where you lose." The girl, Temari of the Desert, stated as she looked down at him with a grin. Being taller than him, as well as older, she seemed to be cocky about her chances. Genma didn't even get to say go, before she opened her fan and swung it at him, sending him flying as a huge amount of blunt force smashed into him and threw him so hard through the air that he landed into one of the trees near the edge of the stadium. Naruto groaned as his back dented the tree, and frankly he wasn;t fond of getting hit.

Temari was eager to get the fight started, after her last opponent chickened out she was going to fight somebody that had been more than willing to do some actual fighting.

"Okay, note, don't get hit by that again." Naruto groaned as he stood back up on his feet. He had taken worse hits, or at least had felt worse pain that that. He was a little winded from the blow, but losing an eye was more painful. This was just a heavily bruised back, before he felt Erza smash her hand into the back of his head. Naruto groaned again as his head leaned forward, before he jumped out of the way when the tree he was leaning against was knocked out of the ground by an unseen force.

"Hey, I didn't say go yet. Don't jump the gun so soon." Genma told Temari, who smirked and looked at Naruto standing still.

"Sorry, I guess my blood got a little to hot. I'm really excited right now." She told him with a mocking smile on her face. Naruto walked back to the place he was suppose to be standing, and he would have called bullshit on Temari, if his ears weren't ringing at the moment. Right now Naruto was only concerned about one thing.

Why was HE the only guy fighting over and over!?

_**Chapter End!  
>You DO all remember that the Sexy Justu is dispelled with ONE hit right? One hit and poof, chakra wasted and Naruto back to a boy. Another thing, one of you actually guessed one of the reasons why the armor can't be turned into male armor. You know who you are.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	5. Chapter 5 TOMATO?

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Naruto is NOT becoming a girl! He won't use the sexy jutsu either!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"Holy shit! Nope!" Naruto shouted as he rolled out of the way of another blast of wind that was aimed for him. The match just started, and Temari was holding nothing back against Naruto. She was destroying everything around her in her attempt to take Naruto out as soon as possible. Naruto seriously had no defense against wind, though fire beat wind it didn't mean that if she sent a blast of wind at him that he wouldn't just turn it into a fireball aimed at HIM! Naruto was running like his life depended on it, though that was just so that he could get an opening.

Temari was obviously amused by him, because she was smiling as she sent wind last after wind blast with her ninja fan. The giant ass fan she was winging around like it weighed nothing at all. with each wave of her fan, she sent more waves of wind soaring towards him. Naruto crossed his fingers in front of him, and a group of ten shadow clones formed around him. Then Naruto made all of the clones jump in random directions, himself included. None of them had swords, but all of them were confusing Temari. She had no trick to finding out which Naruto was the real Naruto, so she had to guess.

She guessed using her fan.

Three clones were sent flying and popping in the air when she waved her fan next, eliminating a small amount of hid distractions. Two of the clones got brave and charged at her in an attempt at hand to hand, only for her to jump over them and whack them both in the head with her fan. She was grinning at how only six Narutos, one real one included, remained. She looked around for her next target, and it happened when a Naruto burst out of the smoke of one ot his fallen clone brothers and surprised her for a second by aiming a punch at her. Her punch connected first thanks to her longer arm

"Damn you Shikamaru! This was YOUR opponent! Coward!" One of the Naruto clones shouted up at the stadium with an angry glare. In the crowd, one person flipped off the clone that was talking. Before the clone could start shouting again, it was popped by a blast of wind. Naruto nearby grit his teeth, before his entire body started to glow. The glowing got Temari's attention, and she held her fan in the ready position so that she could attack Naruto at a moments notice, him and whatever weapon that he got out of wherever he pulled them from. When Naruto was done glowing, he was shown to Temari and the crowd.

Wearing the Heart Kreuz Armor that Erza always wore, skirt included.

"... What?" Temari asked stupidly, before she was punched in the face by Naurto's armored fist when he closed the distance between them. Temari could already tell she was going to be bruised from the strong punch she got to the face, the right cheek to be more exact. She could see a few stars from how hard she had been hit, before Naruto spun around and kicked her with the black leather boots he was wearing. Temari was launched into the air by the kick to the gut, and Naruto grabbed her by the ankle and slammed her into the ground so hard she actually BOUNCED back up into the air.

He grabbed her ankle again, before he started to spin and threw her towards the wall. She never hit the wall, she she did hit the ground and roll for a bit.

"Damnit! I didn't want to show this ability, but you made me do it! I was saving my super awesome armor for Gaara or Sasuke!" Naruto complained loudly as he slammed his foot on the ground a few times. He was annoyed that he had to do this, but it would keep him ground better against her wind attacks, and make the impact to his punches and kicks much harder. The metal on his gauntlets and the hard soles to his knee high boots were both something that would hurt a lot when you got hit by them.

The audience was silent, having never seen an ability like that.

"How did you change clothes... WHY are you wearing a skirt!?" Temari shouted when she stood up and saw Naruto's new outfit more clearly than she had in the second she got before he smashed his fist into her. Now that she was looking at Naruto, she could plainly see that he was wearing a skirt and even more feminine boots. The fact he was now wearing armor in the middle of a fight, when before he was wearing a simple black shirt and shorts was a very stark contrast to what she had been expecting.

"Did you REALLY think that I could ONLY summon swords!?" Naruto shouted back at her with an accusing finger being pointed at her. Temari twitched, before she pointed at his skirt and slammed her feet on the ground.

"I figured you could summon more, but not a freaking SKIRT! Are all leaf ninja so freaking weird!? First the bushy eyebrowed freak that wore so much freaking weight on his legs, those clans of white eyed freaks, the lazy cowards, people with bugs in them! Now a boy wearing a skirt! What the fuck!?" Temari shouted in frustration. She had trouble even looking at Naruto without her eyes being drawn towards his skirt. Naruto noticed this, and before he could attack Temari raged even more by throwing her hands up in the air. "Even worse, you had the legs to pull it off! Seriously, what kind of parents produced you!?" Temari raged on.

"You do have the legs for them." Erza commented to Naruto after awhile of silence from her.

"Hey, this is a battle skirt! That automatically makes it so awesome that even men can wear them and be awesome! It makes like three times more awesome than normal clothes! Anyway, these armors are special to me! I wouldn't have them changed, because they were given to me by somebody really special!" Naruto shouted out at Temari, and both of the young ninja started to walk towards each other. The looks of anger on their faces were clear, and they were angry for different reasons. Temari was angry because she thought that Naruto wasn't taking her seriously, while Naruto was angry because Temari insulted the armor that Erza had gifted to him. These armors were a gift from a person that helped him from the bottom of their heart, and they meant a lot to him now.

Red and yellow clashed as Naruto and Temari hit their heads together, foreheads colliding against each other as Naurot glared up at her and she glared down at him.

"Are you thinking less of me because I am a woman, because if this is some kind of insult then you are going home in a bodybag." Temari growled out, and Naruto glared right back into her eyes.

"Damnit, I am complimenting you! Using armor means I have to actually work to beat you." Naruto growled out lowly as well. Temari smirked at him after a moment, before she looked at his skirt again.

"Then I am going to break your armor like I broke those weapons that the weapon girl used." Temari taunted with a grin on her face. Naruto was about to attack her for the threat, but he was stopped when he heard the sound of Erza's voice.

"Good thing that all of my armor automatically repair themselves after being sent back to the Pocket Dimension. I wouldn't allow her to break the armor though either, it takes a full week for any armor to get repaired and ready for battle again." Erza told Naruto, calming him down a little. Naruto nodded his head, before he saw Temari jump away, and copying her he jumped farther away from her as well. She grabbed her fan from the ground, and Naruto summoned a sword in his hands. Naruto did not know about the self-repairing part of the armor, but it would make sense to him. Of course, Erza had told him about how often her different armors used to break in battle.

"Tenten, don't just call her a weapons girl. She was a proud ninja just like you or me, and she was a member of MY village. Don't talk shit about my comrades in front of her." Naruto said as his eyes narrowed when he looked at Temari. She held her fan above her head and swung it down, and this time Naruto could see that a few blades of him were mixed in with the blunt force wind. Naruto used chakra to stick to the ground and steadied himself against the blunt force, before he swung his sword and knocked away the blades of wind hidden inside of the wind current she sent at him. He looked at the sword that he used for this action, and he could see that each blade of wind he blocked chipped the sword where it touched.

"She is a mid-long range fighter Naruto, get in close." Erza commanded him, and he started to slowly move forward against the current of the air pressing against him. She had a look of pride on her face at how he defended a comrade from being mocked, something she liked to see in him.

Naruto wasn't at the level where he could cut through air currents with just a sword yet like Erza could have, but he was tough enough to force his way through blast and blast of wind. A cut appeared on Naruto's outer thigh, and blood was sent flying by the wind. Naruto grit his teeth and push through the stinging in his leg, before he started to make some real progress when Temari was forced to stop for a moment when her arms started to tire out. He made use of that second and ran at her, while Temari ran backyards from him at the same time to buy time for her arms to reenergize enough to swing the fan again.

She used the metal side of her fan to block his sword strike, and her knees buckled under the weight of his attack. His sword started to cut through the hard part of the fan, and Temari kicked Naruto in the chest... without even hurting him thanks to his metal breastplate. Temari ended up just huting her own foot on his armor when she kicked him. She winced and jumped into the air and opened up her air, before she started to ride the air currents and stay out of Naruto's range. She flew out of his attacking range, and while she was at it she unknowingly stopped herself from being able to attack him.

Naruto dropped his arms to his sides, before he stabbed his sword into the ground and summoned a new one with far less damage done to it.

"Can't reach me up here can you!?" Temari shouted down at him, and you could TASTE the amount of smug in her tone. Naruto pulled his arm back, before he threw the sword up towards her, and used a small amount of easier to use telekinesis to make the sword go faster and farther as it reached her fan and pierced through the paper part. Temari's shout of surprise was heard, and her fan started to fall from the air when Naruto put that sword back in his Pocket Dimension. Temari landed on the ground, and she had a long cut on the side of her leg from the sword grazing her.

"I reached you." Naruto told her sarcastically as he picked up the used sword he stabbed into the ground not long ago. Temari around, before she waved her fan at him. He jumped up high and over the gust of wind, before he landed back on the ground when the gust of wind ended. Naruto tackled Temari to the ground not much later, and he held his sword at her throat while sitting on her stomach. Temari went up in a puff of smoke, and in her place was a log instead of who he had been sitting on. Naruto hit hit with a large gush of wind that sent him flying, but regaining his balance he landed on his feet.

"You maybe a red head now, but you still act like a... nevermind." Temari said when she realized what her hair color as well. She was about to make a blond joke about Naruto, since the last tiem she saw him his hair had been right yellow. Now with scarlet red hair a lot of the jokes that could be made about him were out. She had to think of a taunt now, and when Naruto stood up and started to shake the dizziness away, she saw how his hair framed his face and the perfect joke came to her mind. "You know, with your face and that red hair you look a lot like... a tomato." Temari taunted.

Every Leaf Ninja above the age of 30 in the stadium instantly froze in horror when they suddenly remembered ANOTHER red haired person in the village with the last name Uzumaki. A woman that looked a LOT like Naruto now that they thought about it... red hair... rounded face... Uzumaki... horrible temper... hyperactive... prankster... well shit. Naruto was the son of Kushina Uzumaki, and everyone that knew of her felt rather humiliated that they hadn't noticed before now. The woman had been pregnant before she died for pete's sake.

Temari just called the son of Kushina a tomato.

Naruto heard Temari talking, he had also felt something deep inside of him snap when he had been called that name. He didn't even like tomatos, they were Sasuke's favorite food, meaning that Naruto hated them since his rival liked them. Narut had never liked the confusing fruit, and for some reason being a tomato was pissing him off... a lot. His hair seemed to be floating, and Temari wasn't sure what was happening, but a red aura started to surround Naruto's body. Erza raised an eyebrow next to Naruto as he unknowingly started to reach into her Pocket Dimension and pull out an armor she hadn't taught him to use yet. His anger was making him pull out one of her more destructive armors on instinct.

His hair started to float and wave around like a river, forming links in the hair as his eyes were overshadowed.

"You done fucked up girl!" A shout came from the audience, directed at Temari.

"Tomato!? TOMATO!?" Naruto shouted when his body glowed, and the armor on his body vanished with only the glowing of his body keeping others from seeing him naked. Erza helped Naruto pull the armor out of the Pocket Dimension, since he was having a lot of trouble. When the glowing stopped he was revealed in his newest armor, and Temari gulped visibly when she saw the armor that Naruto was now wearing. Naruto's entire eyes were glowing red, the whites of them included, and his hair was wild and spiked up in all directions like his old hairstyle, but more feral.

The main color of the armor was as black as night, and his torso was mostly covered by a black, metalic dress. The dress was not only made up of metal, but the metal was flexible like cloth and ended like a skirt that went to mid-thigh. The front of it had gray outlines on the inside of it. The top of the 'dress' stopped in the middle of the pecs, the breasts having flattened down to fit the flat chets of their new owner. On each pec was a black metal spike pointing up like fangs tied to the armor. Around Naruto's neck was a necklace made completely of black diamond shaped jewels that surrounded the neck like demonic fangs. Each shoulder bore dark gray shoulder guards with three black spikes on each one. Naruto's arms were covered in black metal, all the way to his fingers. The armor getting thicker around the forearms. On top of the forearms were a gray forearm protector with three large black spikes on them starting at the elbow and getting smaller when it got to the wrist.

Like the arms, the legs were completely covered in metal all the up to mid-thigh in pure black metal. The legs had an outlining of dark gray armor on them, and coming out of each knee were large black spikes, and three more smaller spikes going down towards the armored boots. The leg armor was thicker than normal armor as well, and at the moment the only parts of Naruto that were showing her his upper chest, small parts of his thighs, and part of his neck and head. The final part of the armor was a single long black piece of head armor attached to the left side of his head like a demon's horn.

In right hand was a huge spiked weapon, looking much like a sword. The sword was three times as large as Naruto was tall, and the weapon had tons of black spikes running down it's growing length, getting larger the more spikes you got. At the end of the weapon was a demonic looking hook to the mostly dark gray weapon. The center of this sword was blakc like the armor.

"Purgatory Armor!" Naruto and Erza called out, with only Naruto being heard by anyone. His eyes stopped glowing red and returned to their blue and brown combo, but the stop half of his face was slightly shadowed naturally. Naruto felt strong in this armor, like his body was filled with physical power and energy. Naruto jumped high into the air with the sword raised above his head, before he started to fall towards Temari. She jumped away from him, but when his weapon hit the ground in front of her the ground was cracked and shattered into shards of earth from the weight of the weapon and the force of the strike.

"The Purgatory Armor, one of my strongest armors. It is easiest to summon when the wielder is very angry, though it has a major magic cost in using it for extended periods of time." Erza told Naruto as he ran towards Temari and slashed at her with a single arm. No sword, just using a claw strike that knocked the fan out of her hands. Naruto threw his sword and it cut the fan in half, before it landed and stuck in the wall.

Of course, she was perfectly fine with Naruto using this armor... she wanted him to learn how to use all of her armors properly after all. So she would allow him to use it in battle, but he would have to master it later before she would allow him to use it again. He just barely mastered the basic uses of the Flame Empress Armor. He was lucky this armor was just an all around boost to all of his stats to a major degree, or she wouldn't have made it easier for him to summon it like she did. His anger had been attempting to summon the armor on his own, since magic and emotions were linked together very closely.

He didn't have perfect control over his magic, so his emotions were affecting it and making him summon armor without trying to.

She would also teach him about some minor emotion control techniques to help him out.

As it was, she was more worried about the girl trying to dodge Naruto. The dress was just as hard as metal, but being made of a special metal fiber it was just as flexible as real clothes. Her kicks and attempts at defending herself from Naruto were proving to be pointless. Naruto was shorter than Temari, but the higher heels of the armored boots he had one were placing him closer to the girls height. Not to mention Naruto's armor was covered in spikes in some places. If she dodged wrong, then she would get cut or scewered by spikes.

Temari was barely avoiding getting hit, and her clothes were starting to get ripped and torn from the near hits that he got. The power behind the punches fueled by anger, they were not something she wanted to get hit by... not from a metal wearing boy. Naruto grabbed her by the front of her clothes, before he yanked her towards him and slammed his head into her head so hard that Temari's vision failed her. She could only see white as she was tossed by through the air with blood gushing from her head, while Naruto's face had blood dripping down the side of it.

"Call me a tomato again, and I will do more than headbutt... what the hell am I wearing!?" Naruto shouted when he saw that he was wearing a new kind of armor he couldn't even remember summoning. Naruto wasn't even paying attention to the fact that he had knocked Temari out, or the fact his head was bleeding. Erza floated next to Naruto, before she smiled at him.

"The Purgatory Armor, you were angry and you summoned that without truly trying to. It is a strong armor of mine, a very strong one. Never summon this armor again without my permission. Until you master it, this armor can make you battle without thinking how. Now switch back." Erza ordered Naruto, who nodded as his body glowed, became naked, and then his body was once more clothed in the Heart Kruez armor. His next fight would be with eithe Sasuke or Gaara, so he would go into that fight wearing armor from the very beginning since Gaara had already seen this armor, and Sasuke wouldn't know about his swords or armor switching ability even if he showed up and won his fight. Sasuke hadn't seen Naruto fight yet, so he could keep the biggest element of surprise by wearing the armor.

Naruto summoned a sword and a sheath, before he slung the sheath on his back with the sword in it. If he ended up fighting Sasuke, then he could surprise him by summoning weapons after awhile.

"Winner of the match between Naruto Uzumaki and Temari of the Desert is Naruto Uzumaki! Good job kid, just took out three opponents back to back. You will have a ten minute rest, and if Sasuke doesn't show up within that amount of time for his match, then YOU will face off against his opponent... your chances to making Chunin though... they are very good." Genma told Naruto, who grinned and gripped his fist. He had fought more than anyone else, and showed off some serious power and strategy in his fights. He had shown off some armor and sword skills, a little telekinesis, and he a new armor even HE didn't know he had.

He had been the most impressive fighter in this entire thing so far, and had shown he could work with his own clones well.

Naruto leaned against the wall of the stadium, not bothering to go back up in the stands while a group of medical ninja took the knocked out Temari away. Naruto would have offered her a sorry, if she had been awake to hear it. Of course, he jumped up towards his weapon sitting it the wall of the arena and started to sit on top of the weapon and look down at the arena while Erza floated next to him.

"Something wrong?" Erza asked him in concern, and Naruto nodded lightly.

"This feels like I'm cheating. I have you helping me in battle, and I have allies I can bring into battle at a moments notice. It sort of feels like this entire thing is leaning in my favor. I can't help but feel something is... off." Naruto said as he looked around. He wasn't sure why, but he felt like something important was going to happen. Erza rubbed his straight red hair with affection for a moment, before she floated in front of him.

"It isn't really cheating, you are just fighting with everything at your disposal. I can't leave your side anyway, so what kind of teacher would I be if I didn't give you helpful ideas?" Erza questioned as she looked like she was leaning against something. It was strange how real she looked to him, even though nobody else could see her. Naruto grabbed his forehead protector, before he looked at it. He seemed thoughtful for a moment, before he grinned and chuckled to himself. Naruto tied it around his right thigh facing forward, before he started ticking off the seconds.

His next and last opponent would be either Sasuke or Gaara.

He wondered who he was going to fight.

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Naruto has always been quick to anger, and Temari is a very antagonistic character in a fight. She mocks and belittles people.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_

_**Naruto Armor List**__**: Heart Kreuz Armor, Flame Empress Armor, Purgatory Armor**_


	6. Chapter 6 The Break

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>I am making NO changes to ANY of the armor. End. Of. Story.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"Hey Erza-sensei, my hair changed to red... should I expect anything else to change?" Naruto asked with a hint of worry to his voice. Naruto liked his red hair now, with how red and straight it was it was much easier to manage than his untaimed blond mess he used to have. He just loved the hair he had now, because for some reason he felt that it reminded him of somebody that he couldn't really remember for some reason. He wasn't sure why that was though, or who it was that he couldn't remember.

He was curious about what other kinds of changes his body could go through.

"You won't turn into a girl or anything like that if that is what you are thinking." Erza answered him, addressing his worried right away. Frankly, Naruto was perfectly fine with wearing a girl's clothes, but he drew the line at turning into a girl. He was NOT going to be happy if he had to spend his life as a girl, or if he had to turn into a girl for every fight. Frankly, he was just happy with what he had. He noticed that Erza didn't say there would be no changes at all, but if he didn't turn into a woman than he was happy.

He liked being a boy, thank you very much!

"Okay, then while we wait for Sasuke's lazy ass to show up, what kind of changes will I go through?" Naruto asked sincerely, to which Erza thought about it for a moment. Her own DNA was mixing with Naruto's and ingraining into him, and her magic core was changing his body a little. It would take a long time for any real things to show, and the red hair was just the most noticable change... because Naruto already had the genetics for Red hair that was straight in his DNA for some reason.

"Well, nothing to big honestly. Since you are in the beginning of puberty, you might develop a bit more differently than you would have. Honestly, your body is already naturally lean and more of a feminine body-type." Erza told him, and Naruto's eye twitched when she pointed that out. Most people never noticed this because he wore baggy clothes most of the time, and his hair made his face seem more manly than it really was. Now he didn't have a girly figure, but he was more feminine in the waist and in how his muscles developed in a lean way.

The Third Hokage had said that it wasn't odd for men to be born and gain their mother's figure to some limited degree. It just meant that he had his mothers looks in a way, and he took compliment to that.

"Okay, so what will change." Naruto asked, insisting on her telling him the changes in his future body that might occur. Naruto looked back down at the stadium for a moment, and he frowned when he saw that Sasuke still wasn't here.

"Nothing big, trust me on that... just don't go hoping for bulging muscles. You are already set for getting a similar muscle type to my own honestly. Look at this arm-" Erza said as she lifted her arm up and showed him how feminine and thin they were. He could see the muscle tone, but he couldn't see a single vein or real bulging muscle on her arm that would show that she had any strength at all. "-I carry huge swords and other large things with this arm, but it doesn't look like it. I am not calling you weak, but your body may develop into a similar body-type to my own... and NO, you won't grow breasts." Erza told Naruto when she saw him looking at her chest plate.

Well, technically both men and females had breasts, men just prefered to call their pecs instead.

"Phew, that is a relief." Naruto said after a moment, before Erza rubbed his hair.

"Don't worry about it too much. Nobody can tell what the future holds, because it is always changing. Just be proud of your body Naruto." She told him with a small smile. She was looking down at the stadium as well, trying to think up a strategy for whoever Naruto was going to have to fight. They were only able to have this conversation because Naruto was sitting on the broad side of his sword that was sticking in the wall.

Naruto had one more fight left, and then the Chunin Exams would be over and she could get back to training him. Naruto still blushed a little when he put on her Flame Empress Armor, so she had to break apart his sense of shame in his body until nothing left of it remained. Naruto would need to learn that no matter how much of your body was showing, or what you were wearing, that you always had to keep fighting. She herself had seen both men and women get beaten because their clothes were ripped off and they were to ashamed to fight from that moment onward.

She had her armor broken from her body, and left pretty much naked dozens of times, and she didn't hesitate to keep on fighting.

She needed to train Naruto in that, because there are people that can break her armors. He needed to learn how to not shy away when the armor starts to break.

"Damnit, I want to see a fight and get to my own fight NOW!" Naruto shouted out in frustration, before he leaned back against the wall with a frustrated pout on his face. His patience was already running out, and Sasuke had 2 minutes left to show up before Naruto would have to fight Gaara. Naruto wans't eager to fight Gaara, who hadn't fought yet, when he himself had been fighting pretty much non-stop at the moment. If he was going to fight somebody, he wanted his opponent to be just as worn out as he was to make it fair this time. This was Naruto's first real break in fighting since he finished his third fight in a row.

"This is getting iritating, making people wait this long is unacceptable." Erza said with a deep frown on her face, while Naruto stood up and started to walk up the wall so that he could go chat with somebody to help him take the edge off of his temper. Against Temari, Neji, and Shino he could show a bit of his nasty temper, but not against either Sasuke or Gaara. The fact Sasuke spent an entire month with Kakashi did not bode well for whoever his oppnent was. WIthout a doubt, Kakashi taught Sasuke some sort of super powerful bullshit move that would pierce Gaara's defence.

Knowing how eager Sasuke was to show off, even if he didn't overly brag about it, Naruto knew that the boy would more than likely be willing to use that move against him too.

"Hey Erza-sensei, after this what armor are you going to teach me how to use?" Naruto asked as he walked, trying to light up a conversation with his teacher. Erza thought about it as she was dragged along for the wall walk.

"Not just an armor, but also how to summon my other regular, non-combat, outfits as well. Knowing you, you will turn even my non-combat attire into something... interesting. For an armor, it would the Robe of Yuen... and while teaching you that, I will teach you how to properly wield combos. Summoning a water sword of lightning spear while wearing armor that doesn't go with the weapon. You aren't limited to just using certain weapons with certain armor." Erza explained to him. She wanted to teach him how to combine weapons and armors so that they were even more dangerous. Fighting a fire using opponent who is weak to water, then summoned the Flame Empress Armor and use the Water Sword with it for an amaing effect.

"Okay can't talk now though." Naruto said just before he reached the stands and saw people staring at him. They were all giving him strange looks, or looking at his skirt. Naruto's face twitched, before he gripped his fist. His hair overshadowed his eyes, before his eyes peered out from his hair, and the irises and pupils of his eyes seemed to get smaller. Suddenly Naruto seemed to get a LOT bigger to these people, and it felt like Naruto was looking down at them from a higher plane of existance. "Hey... it isn't polite to stare... this is my battle skirt... got a problem with that assholes?" Naruto asked, and all of the audience in front of him stood up and saluted him.

"N-no sir!?" They shouted together, before the presence around Naruto faded and he started to look for one of his friends.

"Naruto!" A shrill female voice shouted, and the next thing Naruto knew was that he was dodging getting hit in the face for some reason. It would seem that the Erza in Naruto wasn't going to let him take the attack to himself like he usually would have. Looking to see who was attacking him, Naruto saw that it was his other teammate Sakura Haruno. She had bubblegum pink hair that went to her shoulders almost, and wore a red battle dress with thights underneath them. Her green eyes were narrowed at Naruto in a rage. "What the hell do you think you are doing wearing women's clothes... and what happened to your hair!?" She shouted at him in accusation.

"Huh? Oh, a... bloodline of mine awakened. My bloodline lets me summon armor... female armor. Though, I like the skirt! It really lets the crotch breath!" Naruto explaimed with a grin on his face as he grabbed the front of his skirt and moved it around a little. He was making a joke, but Sakura didn't seem to like it. Naruto leaned back with his arms waving around dramatically as he dodged another would-be punch to the fact from her. He yelped and jumped out of the way, while Erza gave Sakura a strange look.

Pink hair?

"Don't play with your skirt like that you idiot... damnit you're hopeless. Anyway, good job on beating Neji... and Shino... and Temari... good job so far Naruto. Hey, do you know where Sasuke is?" Sakura asked him, starting off awkwardly, before she immediantly changed subjects to what she really wanted to talk about. Naruto frowned at the mention of Sasuke, mostly because she just sort of blew Naruto fighting so much and winning off in favor of asking about Sasuke. It was like she didn't even recognize all the fighting he had done up until now, or how amazing he had been doing in those fights.

"Don't you have anything else to say about my fights?" Naruto asked, digging for a little more information fromn her.

"Huh? You won, what else matters? Of course, you changing into a girl's armor is totally disgusting and sick minded." Sakura said, and just like that she was put on Erza's shit list. Erza just happened to like the fact that Naruto wore her old armor. Boy or girl, Naruto was the perfect student that had the potential to truly surpass her in her own armor. She happened to think that Naruto looked very refined in the armor anyway, now all he needed to do was grow out his hair and she could say that he had a regal feel to him in the armor.

"Damnit Sakura, wait up will you!" Another shrill, but less loud, voice said as a girl wearing an orange shirt and brown shorts at the moment came in. This was Ino Yamanaka, and she was a blond haired girl with short hair and sky blue eyes with very light skin, and a slightly more developed body than Sakura, who was flat chested. Naruto turned his attention to Ino, and she seemed to look back at him, before she grinned at him and gave him a pat on the armored shoulder. "Good job deadlast, I was surprised you beat Neji. I expected you to get creamed by him... so, do you have anything else in store for us?" Ino asked him with an expectant look on her face.

This was Ino Yamanaka... and she liked to gossip.

"I have a surprise that I am saving for Sasuke and Gaara... with it I can't lose!" Naruto almost shouted with a grin on his face. This time both Ino and Sakura scoffed at the bold claim that Naruto would defeat either Gaara or Sasuke. It was a bold claim, but neither of them commented on it since Naruto always claimed he would defeat the enemy... actually they might want to be a bit more curious, since so far Naruto always beat the people he said he was going to beat when the chips were down against him.

"I think he can do it." A new voice said, and sitting down behind where Sakura and Ino were standing was a brown haired girl with her hair done up in buns at the sides of her head. She was a year older than either Sakura or Ino, and because of that she was taller than them both with her body being slightly more developed than Ino's. You could even see more tone to her muscles than that of Ino, and she wore a sleeveless pink chinese shirt with red outlines with green shinobi pants. She had fierce brown eyes, and she was looking right at Naruto.

"You do Tenten?" Sakura, Ino, and even Naruto asked with dumb tones.

"Tehy guy beat Neji, the best... old best Genin in the village. The guy then summoned a toad, which only Lord Jiraiya the the Fourth Hokage could do. Finally, he beat _Temari_ using weapons and armor... I am going to put my belief in him to win the entire thing." Tenten explained with a raised eyebrow. She would have thought that Naruto having something else in the hole would have been obvious. She had been impressed with Naruto showing the two most basic and important sword strikes as well, showing that is a quick amount of time he had gained a lot of discipline in using a sword, even if he had no formal style so to speak.

"Thanks Tenten!" Naruto said with a loud laugh at the end of what he was saying. It was nice to have somebody say to him that they believe that he will win.

"No problem, but most of all... your weapons and armor are absolutely amazing! It is nice for more people to understand how amazing weapons are." Tenten said as she rushed in front of Naruto. She grabbed his hand and started to inspect the armor he was wearing with a critical eye. Her eyes were going over his armor, and Naruto was laughing a little when she started to poke him in some of his exposed body parts like the leg and biscep. Naruto should have figured that this girl would have been interested in his weapons, and Erza floating next to him was blinking when she looked at the younger woman looking over Naruto's armor.

"T-thanks?" Naruto said in a slightly confused tone.

"Your welcome, but on a higher note, what sort of Fuinjustu sealing technique do you use to summon the armor on your body, and the swords? I couldn't see a single scroll on you, and even normal sealing doesn't allow for you to summon it onto your body?" Tenten said as she started to ex,mine him all over to try and find where he was keeping his secret to this more useful form of summoning weapons. She was very interested in learning how to do this herself, so she would try and pick his brain for everything it was worth.

"Huh? What's Fuinjutsu? My armor is stored inside of my body, inside of a pocket dimension where I keep all of my weapons and armors. It is part of the reason why my hair changed color, it is just a natural technique to me." Naruto told her, and her eyes twinkled when she heard that. She looked at Naruto with a small growing smile, and she held his hands between both of hers, before he leaned away from her when she leaned forward.

"Can you change into another special armor? Here and now?" Tenten asked with... something in the tone of her voice. Naruto blinked at her, before he felt Erza's hand touch his shoulder. Naruto wasn't sure why, but when his eye went to her he saw that she was smiling and giving him a thumbs up. Naruto blinked, and he took that as the okay to put on another armor. Naruto only hjad one other armor he could transform into, besides the one he was saving, so with a glow his body became naked with only the glow around him hiding his nudity. Tenten was watching in amazement when the glowing stopped.

The Purgatory Armor, since he wasn't using it in a fight he didn't need the perfect control over it. Erza had given him permission, and it wasn't like nobody in the audience hadn't seen this armor before either.

"This is my Purgatory Armor." Naruto explained to her simply, and Tenten was already upon him. She had her hands running over the metalic dress on his torso, feeling the farbic with her fingers.

"Wow, this material... I have never seen anything like it before. This is harder than steel, but softer to the touch than silk." Tenten said with wide eyes as she looked over him. She moved behind Naruto, before she started to pat down the armor on his shoulders and began to give it a critical eye. Sakura and Ino were shocked into silence by how much positive attention that Naruto was geting from the weapon loving girl. Tenten was gripping the jewel necklace around his neck, and she gave it a tug, before she saw that it wasn't going to move an inch.

"This armor makes me stronger, faster, give me a higher defense, and increased the power of my... chakra. It also looks completely badass, so there is that." Naruto explained to her with a grin on his face. Tenten was nodding quickly as she got out a pen and paper, before she started to write something down on it. Naruto was curious as to what she was writing down, before she ripped it off the notepad and put her supplies away. Tenten handed Naruto the small piece of paper.

"That is my address, my team doesn't train on Saturdays and Tuesdays. Come by on one of those days so we can schedule something together. I want to see more of these amazing weapons and armors you speak of. You could also come by my teams training ground, Guy-sensei will be glad to have you there." Tenten said... no she ordered him to come by some time. She was going to get more looks at more of these armors and swords, maybe even get Naruto to let her training with some of them sometime. She just had to study these armors even more though, because she could feel the power in them just by touching them. She watched with close eyes when Naruto turned back to normal, well normal when considering he was wearimng a skirt again. She saw the note glow golden, before it vanished.

"Oh come on, how is wearing girl's armor cool!? He is a boy!" Sakura shouted as she pointed at Naruto.

"Man, women... does it really matter is a fight? My teacher wear a skintight green onepiece over his entire body, has freaky huge eyebrows, and spouts on impossible challenges and the word youth daily... hourly and sometimes more. In my eyes, this is WAY more understandable than that. At least his clothing protects him and strengthens him. He could be wearing panties-" Tenten started, before she was interupted.

"Yep... what?" Naruto asked when everyone looked at him. Even Tenten had a raised eyebrow at him for that. Sakura and Ino were both backing away from him in shock.

"... Like I said, at least he wears underwear. Did you know that Guy-sensei said that underwear only slow you down?" Tenten said as she still looked at Naruto with a raised eyebrow. He shrugged at her.

"Trust me, if you look at my armors, then panties are the least of my worries. That, and I have done much weirder stuff than this... I also did NOT need to know that about Busy Brows and Bushy Brows-sensei." Naruto stated as he looked at Tenten. She thought about his words for a moment, before she nodded in understanding.

"I guess I can accept that, despite being a girl I wear more masculine clothing, boxers included. I would be a hypocrite if I faulted you for wearing girl's underwear, then I sometimes wore boy's underwear... So what is the story behind your right eye?" Tenten asked as she pointed at her own brown eye for example. Naruto laughed nervously, before he pointed at his right eye, that used to be Erza's right eye.

"My real right eye got ripped out during training, so I needed a replacement." Naruto said with a laugh, while Tenten nodded in understanding.

"Training accidents, we have a dangerous job. Even practice can be fatal. Once I nearly poked my own eye out while running with a weapon, ahhh, I still remember that sword. It is a shame it broke a year later in another training session." Tenten said with a fond smile on her face. Sakura and Ino nearby were surprised with how well Naruto and Tenten seemed to be hitting it off, and Sakura seemed to smile lightly when she looked at the happy expression on Naruto's face. He seemed to be really enjoying talking to Tenten about armor, training, and weapons.

Tenten, the tomboy that wears slightly masculine clothing, and has a rough around the edges personality. She would go well with Naruto, the excited boy who wears girly clothing, and has a hyper and also rough personality.

'I hope this gets him off my back so I can focus on Sasuke now.' Sakura thought to herself.

"Hey Tenten, want to get a ramen together after all of this is over... my treat?" Naruto asked with a grin on his face. Naruto wanted to continue having a conversation with somebody that wasn't going to make fun of him, or belittle him for no reason. It felt nice that somebody was treating him with some respect for once, something that he rarely got. Tenten seemed to think about it for a moment, before she placed her hand on her chin and looked up.

"Hmmm, well I _was_ going to go check out the new shipment of kunai and stock up... _but_ I guess I can go. I do like ramen, not as much as chinese food, but ramen is a good dish to enjoy with friends." Tenten said with a small amount of tease to her voice. Naruto grinned at her, and Sakura sighed in relief. It would seem that Naruto had found somebody that was SO used to weird stuff, that she had grown completely immune to other weirdos.

"Sasuke Uchiha has not shown up in the given time! So winner by forfeit is Gaara of the Desert! Will Naruto Uzumaku please come down to the stadium floor for his next battle!?" Genma's voice said, and both of Sasuke's teammates frowned at how Sasuke didn't show up. The two of them shared a look, before Naruto jumped over the wall and started to walk towards the center of the field. He could see his opponent already waiting for him there. Naruto frowned to himself, before he steeled himself as he looked at Gaara.

This fight would be his hardest fight yet!

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>The Pairing is NarutoTenten, since I like the couple. It also seems to fit, the ONLY thing feminine about Tenten's clothes is that her shirt is pink... the rest of it screams masculinity. I think a boy wearing feminine clothes, and a girl wearing masculine clothes makes a good couple.**_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	7. Chapter 7 Red heads clash, 9 vs 1

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Don't expect the invasion, because lets just say somebody (Pedo) saw something better to do than invade. Something that would interest him more than destroying Konoha at the moment.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"Naruto Uzumaki... you confuse me." Gaara of the Desert, a boy even younger than Naruto with brick red hair and green eyes surrounded completely back black rings, said as he looked at Naruto. The match hadn't started just yet, and Gaara wore more desert suited attire with a large goard made up of sand on his back. The boy was looking at Naruto with unblinking eyes, while Naruto summoned a sword to his hand before the battle truly started. It was just a plain sword with nothing really special about it, and Gaara looked at the sword for a second.

"I confuse everyone and everything, get in line." Naruto said as he tensed his knees. Gaara's gourd unplugged itself, and sand started to pour out of it and surround Gaara's feet slowly. The sand itself slightly moving on it's own like it was anticipating that something bad was going to happen very quickly. Naruto tensed himself further, and he brought his sword up to his side and held it with both hands. Genma JUMPED as far away as possible as he started the match by lowering his hand. Naruto and Gaara glared at each other right away.

Gaara crossed his arms, and his sand did all the work as it rushed towards Naruto from the ground and forced him to start to jump away. Naruto slashed at the sand and knocked it away when it would get to close to him, and then he would continue to back up farther and farther away from Gaara until the sand stopped following up. The sand retreated back to Gaara, who raised his hand and swung it at Naruto. The sand followed his motion, and swung chunks of sand towards Naruto similar to shuriken. Naruto crossed his fingers and created a clone in front of him to take the damage, before Naruto leaned down and dodged the rest using the smoke as cover.

The match was already off to a bang.

Naruto rolled out of the way as sand burst out of the ground under him, and he crossed his fingers and created a group of four sword wielding clones. Naruto rolled into a standing position and he, with his clones, all started to charge at Gaara as they moved out of the way of the sand. The boy wasn't even taking them seriously, so seperating they surrounded Gaara. Naruto and the clones all attacked together from five sides, bu the sand came up and stopped their swords before they could actually get to his skin. The sand wrapped around one clone, before the sand jerked the clone and used it as a weapon hit Naruto and his clones, popping the clones and sending Naruto flying.

He landed on his feet though and looked at Gaara.

"Heh, this is going to be a tough one... any advice?" Naruto asked Erza next to him, and she looked at the sand that Gaara was using. Just the look in her eyes told Naruto what he was going to have to do, so with a glow his normal armor vanished and replacing it was the armor that he had selected to be trained in for this very match. His normal sword being replaced with his Sword of Flames... that he had renamed from the Flame Sword.

"Is these flames don't work, then something else will need to be tried." Erza told him, and Naruto nodded to her instruction as he took up a fighting position. Controlling his magic, the sword he was using was set on fire. He heard gasps from the audience at his flaming sword, and more gasps when they actually looked at the revealing armor. Naruto shot like a bullet towards Gaara though, ignoring the sounds of the audience as he swung the sword. The flames followed the sword in an arcing fashion, and started to spew as they hit the sand barrier around Gaara.

The sand he hit was send flying away, leaving an unprotected Gaara in front of him. Naruto raised his sword again and swung it a second time, before the sand came back and blocked the second strike. Gaara's eyes were still wide though at how easily the sand was knocked away from Naruto by the flames of the sword, shieling the sword from being captured by the sand, and using the flames to throw away the sand he was using for defense. Gaara's shocked face, anf the fact he stook a step back automatically were all Naruto needed when he came in for a third strike.

"You still won't touch me... the other was faster." Gaara told Naruto as the sand came back to shield Naruto, only for it to be knocked away again. Naruto kept taking steps forward as he used basic swings, while Gaara now had to use his hands to manually direct the sand so that it would come back to him faster than before. He was backing up and waving his hands in front of him whenever Naruto took a step forward, since he knew the second he backed off the offense that Gaara would be on his ass just as quickly. The only way to stay safe was to constantly push for the advantage as well.

"I might not be as smart as Shikamaru, or as fast as Bushy Brows, or as tall as Shino, but the pure, unadulterated badass that spewed from my pours will make sure I beat you." Naruto warned Gaara as he stepped into Gaara's range again and swung his sword without a worry. Naruto started to wield the sword with one hand as he continued to press the advantage, and Erza's eyes widened when she saw Naruto summoning another sword very similar to the Blade of Flames that he was wielding in his right hand.

She didn't teach him that... when would he have time to learn about how to summon another sword!?

Naruto spun on his heels and swung his newest sword at Gaara, and the boys sand captured this sword. Naruto grinned as the sword was showed to be a greenish blade that had a similar shape to the Blade of Flames, but the guard was shaped like fish fins, and as it glowed bright blue it sprayed water all over Gaara and his sand. Naruto swung his sword of flames and cut his other sword free, before he ran away from Gaara. Naruto got out of Gaara's attacking range for the moment.

The wet sand had started to take on a more brown color, and parts of Gaara's flesh seemed to have become more runny and sandy, showing he was wearing his sand on his body in the form of armor.

"When did you learn how to summon that sword?" Erza asked Naruto, who looked at her out of the side of his eye.

"You told me you had Sea Empress Armor... I figured you would have a water based sword... I focused on only the image of a sword that controls water... Fire turns Sand into glass... but not Gaara's sand... well water turns sand into mud." Naruto said after a moment as he jumped away from the sand that chased after him. Naruto swung his Sword of the River and water gushed out in an arc towards Gaara, but his sand came up and blocked the water, only for it to splatter all over the sand and become more absorbed into it. Gaara was sending Naruto a look of death, and Naruto was grinning the entire time.

Gaara was starting to takje him seriously.

Naruto slammed his swords together in front of his body, and the water hit the fire and immediantly filled the entire area around Naruto with steam. Gaara, and everyone, lost sight of Naruto right away. The boy didn't send his sand in for risk of it getting more wet, but he did sent his sand at Naruto when the boy jumped out of the steam and started to fall towards Gaara with the water sword in his hands. Gaara waved his hand, and the sand in front of him formed a spike and impaled Naruto through the chest.

Gaara grinned when Naruto coughed up blood onto his sand... before his face turned into surprise when Naruto vanished in a cloud of smoke. The water sword landed on the ground in front of Gaara, and water started to splash onto the sand covering the ground under Gaara. The boy looked over towards the steam, only to be shocked when it cleared and no Naruto was to be found. He started to look around for any sign of the red haired boy, only for the wet ground under him toe rumble. His looked down at the ground... just as Naruto burst out of the earth with his entire body covered from head to toe in flames. Naruto's fist was already extended, and the spikes on his armored fist smashed into Gaara's forehead.

The sand user was sent into the air, and Naruto formed two cloned. Naruto jumped off the clones, then boosting the power of his jump, and he kicked Gaara into the air even farther away from his precious sand. The first clone jumped and used Naruto's shoulder to jump a second time, before punching Gaara into the air a third time, even higher, while the sand slowly tried to go up to Naruto. The third Naruto jumped off the original, and then the first clone, before kicked Gaara even higher into the air. The real Naruto landed on the ground first, and he stabbed his flaming sword into the sand with his water sword.

Sand turned into mud, and then the mud dried out and turned into dried mud.

The two clones popped on his command, and Gaara landed on the ground not far away, right on his gourd, which turned into sand to cushion the landing. Crack appeared on his body, and the sand started to fall away from him, revealing undamaged skin. The sand around Gaara started to even look angry, and the sand armor completely fell away from Gaara, showing that he was going to go on the offensive.

Then a grin started to form of Gaara's face, a sick and demented grin.

"Get that damn grin off your face!" Naruto shouted as he shot at Gaara with his swords at the ready. Naruto swung his water sword, but instead of blocking it the same way as before, Gaara had his sand wrap around Naruto's waist and threw his body through the air, making him slam into the ground, before he rolled onto his hands and feet and kepts skidding for a short while. Naruto saw both of his swords had landed near Gaara, and the boy had his sand wrapped around them... then Gaara clenched his hand hard and the sound of metal shattering was heard.

"Don't worry about it, the swords will be repaired after some time in the Pocket Dimension. Just focus on thinking of a new strategy." Erza told him, stopping him from worrying about his swords right now. Right now he had to deal with that damn defense of Gaara's, and he couldn't just throw clone after clone at it like he did with Neji, he would only be tiring himself out instead of Gaara that way.

Naruto punched his fists together, and he looked at Gaara with a stern glare.

"I'm not worried... not for a second do I think that Gaara will beat me. I will avenge what you did to Bushy Brows, he was my comrade." Naruto told Gaara, and the boy didn't seem to care as the sand started to gather around him. Even the ground was being churned up and turned into fine sand as well, increasing the amount of sand he could use... and when Gaara sent a large wave of sand at Naruto, he released that he was still at the disadvantage against Gaara at the moment.

"How will you handle my mother rage Uzumaki! How will you handle the power of a monster!" Gaara shouted in a lunatic rage, and Naruto jumped away more and more from the sand, until he landed against the wall. Naruto jumped higher and higher on the wall until the sand stopped chasing him, and Naruto narrowed his eyes at Gaara from a distance. Placing both of his hands at his sides, his entire body glowed bright pink, and that pink aura started to become focused around his hands, taking the shape of a long bladed katana with a red hilt and holden circle guard. The long blade was gray, with a black flame design in the center. The middle of the sword was wrapped in bandages.

"I heard you have an ultimate defence... my teacher taught me a single REAL attack. This is the Fairy Sword, Benizakura. I hadn't mastered this attack yet, not nearly to it's full potential at least... but she taught it to me." Naruto said as he held the blade in a reverse grip. Naruto's body was covered in a glow, before he revealed himself to be wearing only a black shirt and shorts again. Naruto gripped the blade as tightly as possible, so tightly that his hands started to bleed from the pressure, and his sword started to glow bright pink, like the blade was surrounded by hundreds of sakura petals that surrounded the sword like flames.

This attack was simple, because it was only pushing all of your power into the sword, no magic control needed to make it work.

By focusing all of his magic into this sword, he would be able to use an attack that would sacrifice defensive power for offensive power. By not wearing metal armor, he was able to increase his speed even more than before, thus increasing the attack power even further than before. Naruto's magic would quickly refill because the Yin half of his chakra would refuel his lost magic, but the biggest downside of this technique was trying to find a way to overcome the tunnel vision that somebody would get when they used the technique... Erza had said she had some problems as well, but she had overcome the tunnel vision.

"Bring it on Uzumaki! I will crush you, and your puny attack!" Gaara shouted as sand started to gather around him in even greater amounts. Naruto rushed down the stadium wall and started to pick up even greater speed, before he jumped from the wall and started to soar down right towards Gaara. Sand started to fly up at him in the shape of hands and arms, but his foot only lightly touched the first hand, before he jumped off of it and started to rush towards Gaara as he jumped from hand to hand and got ready to swing the sword.

Gaara swung his arms up, and a wall of sand appeared in front of his body. A wall that was five feet thick, and condensed into even harder than than before. Naruto rushed towards the sand and sliced through the entire wall, before landing on the ground in front of Gaara and swinging the sword a second time, but his eyes widened when he felt his foot get grabbed by sand and his body thrown away again. His sword was still in his hand, but it had stopped glowing, and Naruto started to feel his reserved of magic get refilled by his chakra rather quickly, but the drain on his chakra was still heavy. Refilling his magic container from zero to full drained him of a 5th of his entire chakra reserved.

He was lucky that whem magic conatiners hit zero, that you didn't die from magic exhaustion in most cases.

Naruto felt the sand start to wrap around his body quickly, until his entire body was completely covered in sand and floating in the air. The crowd was gasping, and Gaara grinned as he raised his sand.

"Sand Coffin!" Gaara shouted out, and the sand shrank as it condensed even further. Yet, Gaara's eyes widened when he couldn't see any splurts of blood or screams of pain. Only a puff of smoke coming out of the sand, and a crushed chunk of dried mud falling out of the sand when he released it. His eyes widened when he saw that Naruto had used the replacement technique, and his eyes widened further when Naruto wearing the Flame Empress Armor appeared behind him with his sword already in mid-swing.

Gaara's eyes started to widen as he saw the blade grow nearer and nearer to him in slow motion, before his sand acted on it's own again and pushed Naruto away before he could hit Gaara. Naruto landed on his feet, before he started to pant lightly in a show of how tired he was starting to get. Naruto tossed the Fairy Sword into his mouth, holding the handle with his teeth, before he summoned two more normal katana's in his hands and started to charge at Gaara again.

The sand came up and blocked the first strike from the fairy sword, while the sand came up and blocked another strike from the sword in his left hand. Naruto stabbed his right hand forward, and the sword in it entered passed Gaara's defence and lightly grazed the side of Gaara's face, placing a small and thin cut on the boy's cheek. Naruto jumped away as the cut started to bleed, before he crouched down and jumped towards Gaara again just as the boy looked towards his cheek in shock as his hand reached up and touched the blood running down his face.

*Poof*

"Sorry, are we late?" A question was asked, and Naruto had to divert his course of action when two people appeared right in front of him. Naruto had almost stabbed them with the swords in his mouth. He saw a silver haired man wearing a Jonin uniform with an orange book in his hands, his silver hair defying gravity and leaning to the left. His left eye covered by his headband, while behind him was a smaller boy Naruto's age that was a little taller than him wearing a black one piece suit that had a high collar and short sleeves and legs. His right arm and knee had bandages on it, and his hair was shaped like a duck, with his bangs having grown to his chin.

Kakashi Hatake and Sasuke Uchiha.

"My blood!" Gaara shouted, and Naruto ran around both Sasuke and Kakashi while heading towards Gaara. He ignored his rival in favor of rushing at Gaara with his sword at the ready, and he jumped over the first wave of sand and started to spin, his sword cutting Gaara a second time across the shoulder as Naruto's foot lightly touched the ground. Naruto spun around and cut Gaara a third time on the stomach, but not too deeply, as the boy was walked back in shock when Naruto continued his assualt. Adrenaline filled Naurot's body as he pushed the advantage he had, using his armor to increase the weigh behind his swings, and thus increasing their cutting power even more.

Naruto was slapped away by a wave of sand, and he skid across the ground and landed near Sasuke and Kakashi. Kakashi's visible eye widened when he saw that Naruto was now a straighted haired redhead, and THEN he noticed that he could see Naruto wearing the most feminine armor he had ever seen. He had NOT expected Naruto to have changed this much, and when Naruto spun around, Kakashi could see his face... and the front of the armor as well. Then he noticed that Naruto's right eye was different.

"Damnit, get OUT of my way! I am trying to fight here! Long story short, you two came WAY to late!" Naruto said, before he started to charge at Gaara again, and this time he could see the sand gathering around Gaara's body. Naruto bit his thumb, before he slammed it down on the ground and summoned Gama to the field once more. Naruto was glad he did, because the sand that was wrapping around Gaara was taking a far more twisted and demonic looking shape, while the boys eyes turned into more... evil ones.

Sasuke scowled at missing his own match, before he huffed and turned away. He started to walk away from the fight, knowing that agruing wouldn't be worth his time. If Naruto, as strangely as he was looking right now, was already fighting Gaara, then no amount of demands or him being an Uchiha would allow him to fight at this point in time. Kakashi rubbed the back of his head, knowing it was his fault that they were so late. The two of them quickly left the battle, missing the fact that Naruto's left arm was surrounded by sand.

"Sand Coffin!" Gaara shouted as he pointed his hand at Naruto, who screamed in pain when the sound of metal shattering was heard. Naruto yanked his armor out of the sand, and he could see that his armor had completely shattered on that arm. The armor had done it's job though and protected his arm from further damage, but shards of metal were in his arm... before they quickly turned golden and vanished as the chunks of armor were sent to his Pocket Dimension so that his armor could be repaired when he next sent it there.

"You didn't tell me his sand could do that." Erza told Naruto in a calm voice when she saw his arm was still functioning correctly. Naruto groaned for a second, before he dodged wave after wave of sand. He was starting to slow down, and frankly, the sand around Gaara was starting to cover so much of him and bulge out with dark blue markings with a single tail moving behind him... he was starting to look like a large sand tanuki with human legs instead of animal legs.

Gaara actually charged at Naruto manually and swung his bulging sand arm, and hit Naruto in the chjest hard enough to shatter the armor on his torso. Naruto's chest and stomach were revealed as he was sent flying, the broken armor pieces being sent back into his pocket dimension automatically. The wings of the armor shattered when he crashed into the wall, and he sent them away as well.

"Okay, this was NOT in the plan!" Naruto shouted in shock when he jumped over Gaara, and used the bulging arm as a diving board and jumped over to the boys back. Naruto looked at the tail swinging around, and seeing the perfect weak point, Naruto summoned a kunai and placed an explosive note on it. Naruto thrust forward and stabbed the kunai into Gaara's ass. Then Naruto started to run towards the wall, lifting Gaara up into the air by the kunai in his sand covered ass. Naruto and Gaara BOTH were covered in an explosion, and when Naruto came out of the explosion he was completely alright.

His armor, what was left of it, made his body pretty much extremely resistant to fire, which was the biggest part of an explosion. Gaara on the other hand, his sand was turning more saggy than before. The toad that Naruto had summoned earlier's cheeks bulged out and the toad started to spew water out of it's mouth towards Naruto and Gaara, with all of the sand on top of Gaara's body being completely forced off of him, leaving the boy wide open for attack. The toad saluted Naruto, and Naruto saluted back to the toad, before he jumped up to the wall and grabbed the sword he had stabbed into it earlier.

Naruto shot down towards Gaara with his sword in hand, and the huge sword struck down at Gaara as the boy tried to make more sand come and protect him... Naruto's sword smashed right through the sand, and Naruto used the blunt end of the sword to smash it inot Gaara's chest, with a loud crack being heard, and Gaara speweing blood out of his mouth. Naruto spun and kicked Gaara in the face, not noticing the sand that was wrapped around his legs. when Gaara hit the ground, the leg armor on Naruto was shattered, and he groaned loudly as he bit his lower lip to keep from screaming out.

He was going to need some major medical attention and SOON!

Naruto ran towards Gaara on slightly injured legs, before he started to summon a new sword and send away his current one.

"Why are you so strong! You weren't this strong a month ago!?" Gaara shouted as he started to crawl away from Naruto, who had a new sword in his hand as he stood above Gaara. Naruto's blue eyes started to turn red when Naruto felt a flood of energy enter his system, and his wounds start to steam slightly as they healed. Naruto's whisker marks thickened slightly, and Naruto was panting heavily as he looked down at Gaara.

"Why? Because I am fighting for somebody else, you hurt Lee more than you had to... and I hurt you a lot. I wouldn't rest until I hurt you enough so that you feel Bushy Brow's pain... people like you... people like me... we are NEVER strong if we fight alone, or for ourselves... strength comes from having comrades who believe in you... people YOU can protect." Naruto said as he thought about it for a moment. Erza behind him smiled at him for his words, and she found that the two of them had some very like ideals once more. Naruto sighed and he saw that Gaara wasn't able to move his body, not because the boy was out of chakra, but because Naruto ha dislocated BOTH of the boy's arms when he last him him in the chest, the jerking attack having dislocated a LOT of bones in his body.

Gaara couldn't fight back and around them was so much water and sand that the last attack Gaara had used had been the last dry sand for awhile. Naruto was standing above Gaara with completely ripped up armor, while Gaara looked like he had seen better days with the blood leaking from various parts on his body that Naruto had cut when he had been filled with adrenaline. Naruto leaned down, before he grabbed Gaara's hand and the boy froze in shock, even more so when Naruto lifted Gaara up with a single hand and swung the boy over his shoulder.

'Naruto...' Erza thought when she saw Naruto walking away from the area and towards Genma, who was staring in shock.

"Anyway, I am done with this revenge thing. Hurting you didn't make me feel good, and it doesn't change the fact you hurt Bushy Brows... but you and I aren't too different... I can see it in your eyes ya know. The two of us know the pain of being alone, and crying the pain away... you went into the dark though, while I had somebody help me to the light... so come on, lets get you fixed up." Naruto said as he stopped in front of Genma and waited for the man to make the call on who won the match. Genma's senbon had dropped out of his mouth when he looked at Naruto carrying Gaara, even though Naruto's legs were shaking as he stood... Genma coughed into his hand, before he raised it into the air.

"The Winner of the match AND Chunin Exams is Naruto Uzumaki!" Genma called out, and Naruto nodded when a group of medical ninja took Gaara from him. Naruto saw Gaara staring at him as the medical ninja took him away, and then Naruto's eyes rolled up lightly and he fell backwards and hit the ground, his eyes staring up at the sky in joy. Naruto grinned and allowed another group of medical ninja take him away, even though he was just fine at this point!

He won... he beat Gaara... he beat Gaara of the Desert.

"Naruto Uzumaki RULES!" Naruto shouted as he raised his arm up into the air as he was taken away, and the crowd roared in approval of his great victory over Gaara.

Naruto Uzumaki beat Gaara of the Desert!

The news would soon spread around the entire village in a matter of hours.

Naruto had started to earn people's respect, but he still had a long way to go before he earned their true respect.

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	8. Chapter 8 Gifts

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>I'm NOT changing the armor, I am not being lazy, and insulting me does nothing to change my mind. I will NOT bow down to others demands, I am the writer, not you.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"Heheheheh Chunin Naruto Uzumaki... Chunin Uzumaki... Chunin Naruto." Naruto commented to himself with a grin on his face as he looked at the vase of flowers that had been left for him when he woke from. He had been asleep for an entire two days, and in those two days he had learned through a letter left for him by the Third Hokage that he had been promoted to Chunin for the reason that he had shown not only good leadership, but also strength, planning, and the ability to endure every challenge that had been thrown at him.

Honestly, Naruto had EARNED this promotion.

Better yet, Naruto had been the ONLY person that had been promoted from his year. The irony was not lost on him since nobody expected him to even become a Genin, and here he was as the first in his class to become a Chunin. He was only one of the very few people that had become a Chunin less than a year after becoming a Genin. He only had a few months as a Genin before he had become a Chunin, which in his opinion made him even more awesome than before.

"I am fond of Chunin Uzumaki, it gives you a bigger sense of respect. It shows people respect you." Erza commented to Naruto from next to him. She really couldn't leave his side, but it wasn't like it was completely boring for her. She had used his sleeping body and possessed it so that she could clean his mess of an apartment while he had been asleep. She was still a girl, even if she was rough around the edges, and she did not want to spend her afterlife in some place that smelled like teenage boy. No offense to teenage boys, but most of them were not the most clean of people.

"Chunin Uzumaki, yeah, that has a ring to it." Naruto said as he stood up from his bed. Naruto started to stretch his body out and get rid of some of the stiffness, before he moved around his apartment. Naruto opened his fridge, before he closed it with enough force that it banged loudly, before he summoned his normal armor around himself and summoned the address with Tenten's name on it to his hand. He had almost forgotten that he was suppose to go talk to Tenten, but then he remembered that today was a Friday... Neji was most likely still suffering from heavy chakra exhaustion, and Rock Lee wasn't in any condition to train, leaving only her and her teacher.

They wouldn't be training, unless Guy was spending time with just her training. He wouldn't want to interupt them, so he tried to think of something else he was going to do today while he allowed his Flame Empress Armor to repair from the damage it had suffered. Naruto looked at the armor he was wearing, and then he looked at the Chunin vest that had been left for him under the letter of promotion. Naruto thought about it for a moment, before he grabbed the vest and placed it inside of his Pocket Dimension. He would store away all of his clothes these days, but he needed to go buy some new clothes.

"You know, I bet you would look great with your hair grown out... it would go well with your face." Erza told Naruto as she looked at him. She thought about it for a moment, and even Naruto seemed to think about what he would look like with longer hair. Naruto opened his fridge again, before he got out some stuff so that he could make something besides ramen. Erza had died eating her favorite food, so Naruto would cut back on his own and try to eat a healthier diet from now on. He didn't want to make the same mistake as she had made.

"Yeah, I think I will grow it out... who knows, maybe instead of a tomato, people will call me something cooler... like a red hot habanero or something like that." Naruto said with a chuckle. Erza was nodding as well, having been called a tomato herself, she knew that it was an annoying nickname to have. She started to float around and watched as Naruto got out a small portable grill, before he put some strips of meat in it and some coal, before he lit the coals and a small fire appeared. Naruto started to place the strips of meat on the grill, before he moved the mini drill onto the table. He even added some... vegetables to the drill, despite how he hated them with a passion.

He HAD to eat healthier!

Naruto heard knocking on his door, before he heard it unlock on it's own as a group of people started to fill up his room. Naruto blinked in surprise when he saw the people that were coming into his room were known other than his own teammates. Not only his teammates, but also a older male with black bowl cut hair with huge eyebrows wearing a green spandex suit under a jonin vest. He could see Tenten next to a Neji on crutches, and even Rock Lee, a mini-version of Guy-sensei, tights included, on crutches as well. Naruto then saw a man with tan skin and a scar over his nose and his hair put back in a ponytail enter the room.

"Hey Naruto, how is it hanging." Kakashi said with an eyesmile, the most you could see of his face, as he walked into the room with a small wrapped gift in his hand. Naruto was surprised when he saw that everyone seemed to have a small gift for him in their hands.

"Loser." Sasuke greeted with a frown on his face. You could just smell the annoyance coming off him as he was reminded that Naruto had been promoted before him, and the fact that Naruto seemed to have surpassed him in strength. Naruto rolled his eyes, before he started to take some of the finished meats and veggies off his drill and piled them onto his plate. Naruto started to eat as he raised his hand and greeted all of the intruders in his apartment.

"Hey Iruka-sensei!" Naruto greeted with a grin, and the scarred man nodded with a smile as he rubbed Naruto's head.

"I'm not Iruka-sensei anymore, you aren't my student. Now you're my equal, huh mister Chunin at age twelve. I got this for you, as a present to congradulate your promotion." Iruka said with a smile. Iruka passed Naruto a small box, and the others started to look at his apartment... and learned that it was big enough to fit multiple people inside of it easily. For a person living all alone, this was a nicely sized apartment.

"Thanks Iruka!" Naruto said with a giant grin on his face as he opened the box, and he was surprised when he reached into it and pulled out small tanto. The blade was in it's sheath, and only about 8 inches long with an 1.5 inch thick blade. The handle was a burnt orange color, and he unsheathed the blade, and looking at it with wide eyes, he read the inscription ingraved into the metal of the blade.

_I knew you could do it Naruto!_

"Here." Sasuke said as he tossed Naruto a box, and Naruto caught it with one hand. The box was small, very small, and when Naruto opened it he twitched. The entire box was filled with small tomatos, and Naruto glared at Sasuke for the gift. Sasuke was smirking at Naruto, and Sakura walked between Sasuke and Naruto and started to wave her hands at both of them to calm them down.

"Thank you Naruto, thank you for showing me something very important. I don't have a gift for you, but I wanted to thank you in person." Neji said as he bowed his head to Naruto. Naruto's eyes widened, before he grinned. Naruto was surprised when he was picked up into a man hug by Guy, who was crying man-tears of joy.

"The flames of youth you're inspired in Neji are truly ones to admire Naruto-kun! You even avenged Lee! To thank you, I have come to give you this to commend you on making it to Chunin!" Guy said as he let go of Naruto and reached behind him, before he pulled out a green spandex suit. It was very heavily modified from the one that Guy and Lee were wearing of course. They had been there to see Naruto's fights after the one with Neji, and they had seen Naruto wearing his armor.

The green suit had been changed, with the leggings now being a skirt connected to the top, with the skirt being long enough to go to his knees. Naruto looked at the gift, before he started to laugh awkwardly at the... thoughtful gift.

"Uh... thanks Guy-sensei?" Naruto said after a moment. The others in the room were surprised for a moment, but Lee moved to Naruto and smiled at him.

"Do not worry Naruto-kun, even with your new choice in dress I could feel your manly flames of youth burning with the white hot intesity of the sun itself. I for one will never be disgusted by the clothes that you wear!" Rock Lee said with a thumbs up. Naruto smiled lightly at how accepting Lee seemed to be of others, and how he wasn't moping about the fact that he would never be a ninja again.

"Yosh Lee! That is the spirit! Always be accepting of your comrades! If Naruto-kun desires to dress as a woman, then more power to him! In the honor of your spirit, I will do 500 laps around Konoha on my hands, and if I can't do that then I will do 1000 push-ups with boulders on my feet!" Guy shouted, and he flipped onto his hands before he started to run out of the room at his top speed. Rock Lee watched Guy go with a salute to the manly spirit that he saw in his sensei, while Erza behind Naruto seemed to be very confused by that man. He reminded her so much of Elfman for some reason, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"While I am disgusted by your crossdressing, it isn't the worst thing I have seen you do... here you go Naruto." Sakura said as she gave Naruto a small box. Naruto opened the box, and he was surprised to see that Sakura had given him a small potted plant.

"How did you know I like to garden?" Naruto asked in surprise. He had thought that nobody had known about the hobby that he had for watering plants. He had never really thought about telling people that, mostly because he never had thought it would come up in normal conversation. Sakura sighed, before she pointed to the few potted plants that were scattered all over his apartment. Naruto looked away sheepishly when Kakashi raised his hand, meaning he had been the person to tell Sakura.

He had been in Naruto's apartment before after all.

"Yosh! I got a wonderful gift for you Naruto-kun! In the hopes of stroking your youthful flames, I have gotten you these!" Lee said as Neji came forward with a box from Lee, and Naruto opened the box, and he was surprised by Lee's generousity when he saw that Lee a scroll. "That a scroll on chakra control techniques! I saw how much raw chakra you have, and I asked Guy-sensei if he knew of a place that had scrolls for chakra control training for sale!" Lee said with pride, while Naruto smiled and thanked Lee for his kind gift.

He needed chakra control training big time.

"I wanted to thank you for beating Temari for me, so I got you these." Tenten said as she passed Naruto a box as well. Naruto opened it with a smile, and he was surprised to see that she had given him two different books. The first book was a book on Taijustu, and the second book was a book on Kenjutsu. Hand to hand combat and swords training were just the things he needed when his main form of combat resolved around the two.

"Thanks Tenten, this will help my training!" Naruto said with a large grin on his face. Tenten sighed, before she nodded with a smile on her face. She had figured that Naruto was a training nut, and when Kakashi finally stepped forward he pulled out a scroll and opened it up, to show sealing symbols covered it. He made a handsign, before he made three boxes appear in front of him with an eye smile on his face. The first box was yellow, the second was just a wooden box, and the third was a red box.

"Your parents had given these to me should they ever die before they could see you become chunin... don't talk, I am allowed to tell you who they are, only the Third Hokage or Lord Jiraiya can tell you that... the wooden box is from me, a proud sensei to his cute little genin... whoops, chunin." Kakashi told Naruto with a smile showing even under his mask. Naruto opened the yellow box first, and he was surprised to see a scroll inside of it... it was a jutsu scroll that much was for sure. Naruto was about to open it up to see what kind of jutsu was inside of it, but Kakashi's hand stopped him. "Sorry Naruto, but there are prying eyes here... this is a secret for your eyes only right now. This was from your Dad." Kakashi told him, and Naruto nodded with a frown, before he smiled and grabbed the box from his mother.

"You knew Naruto's parents? What were they like?" Sakura asked while blinking slightly.

"Strong... stronger than I am by far. Naruto got his mother's red hair, and she used to be called a tomato by people... before she kicked their butts and they called her a habanero." Kakashi said as he absentmindedly called his own butt. He could remember making that mistake once when he looked at her and blurted out the first thing that came to his mind when he saw her. He never made that mistake again, not when his hide had been tanned red for a week after that... it had been more purple from bruising than red actually.

He felt phantom pains sometimes.

"Mom's hair..." Naruto said as he opened the box while he curled a lock of hair around his finger. Naruto looked into the box, before he looked to see that inside of the box were a few black hairclips. Kakashi eye smiled at Naruto again, and Naruto's eyes softened when he saw that there was a note inside of the box.

_Dear Naruto,_  
><em>Not sure what you look like right now, or even if you will need these, but just in case you got my hair I wanted you to have these. They were given to me by somebody important to me, and I wanted you to have them.<em>  
><em>With Love, your Mother.<em>

Naruto closed his eyes and he rejected the tears that threatened to spill from his eyes when he saw the black hairclips that she had given to him. Naruto rubbed his eyes, and those around him smiled lightly, before Naruto reached up and put one of the many clips into his hair and used it to push his bangs out of his eyes and to the left side of his hair. Naruto shook his head, before he took it out and found a better place for it. Naruto clipped the hairclips to the side of the scroll that was from his father. That was the best place for them after all, until he truly needed them that is.

"You mother had nice taste." Erza commented, and Naruto nodded.

"Thank you Kakashi-sensei... this means a lot to me." Naruto said with a small smile as he grabbed the box that was actually from Kakashi. Naruto opened the wooden box, and he was surprised when he saw a set of five different scrolls lined up side by side.

"One Jutsu of each element, all of them being Chunin-level jutsu. Inside each scroll is not only the jutsu, but the theory behind the jutsu, the handsigns needed for the jutsu, and helpful tips to help you master the jutsu, along with useful ways to use the technique." Kakashi informed Naruto, who was beaming at the amazingly useful gifts from Kakashi. Now he had a lot of stuff to help him train with. Naruto grinned, before he heard the sound of chewing and saw Tenten eating what was still on his portable grill. His eyes narrowed on a piece she was about to put in her mouth, before he reached out with his chopsticks and grabbed the other end.

The sparks were flying between their eyes, and they each stared to pull on the meat.

Tenten leaned forward and bit down on the meat, and when she was doing this everyone else was stealing meat from his plate. Naruto looked down at the grill and his plate, only to see that he had no food left for himself in seconds. Naruto's eyes widened, before he saw Sasuke staring at him for a moment with narrowed eyes. When Naruto looked at Sasuke, the boy scowled and got up before he left the room and the sound of the door opening and closing was heard.

What was his problem?

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	9. Chapter 9 Drinks

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>100 Ryo = 1 Dollar<strong>_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"Hey old man! What mission do you have for me!?" Naruto shouted as he walked through the window into the office of the leader of his village. He heard the older man sigh in annoyance, not at Naruto but the fact Naruto was coming in through the window, before he turned to Naruto with a smile. The leader of the village was an elderly man in his late 60's or early 70's with a small white beard on his chin. The old man was about the same height as Naruto, only a little taller, and he had a wrinkled tan face. Hanging from his lips were a wipe, and he wore white robes with a white triangle hat with a red front that had the kanji for fire on it. The old man was the most powerful person in the village, the Hokage, none other than the Third Hokage who was named Hiruzen Sarutobi.

Naruto had gone three weeks without any missions what-so-ever, just using his time to learn from Erza how to transform into some other armors. Nothing like some of her major powers, but the things that would come in handy against the ninja that specialized in using elemental Ninjutsu in a fight. He already had his Flame Empress Armor restored, and he was ready for a mission. Erza was still having him completely master the basics of swinging a sword before she would teach him anything more than the Demon Blade Crimson Sakura. She wouldn't even teach him about the more dangerous armors that were harder to use until his gained more magic control.

"Ah... Sorry, but Team Seven is not being assigned a mission for another week." Hiruzen said, before he looked at Naruto and started to remember something. Naruto had been a Genin before, where he needed his sensei with him on missions. Naruto was no longer a Genin though that needed to always been in the sight of his teacher, because now he had proven he was more than capable of being trusted to go on missions alone, or with a small group of Chunin with him. He wouldn't have promoted Naruto if he hadn't been 100 percent sure that the young teen was ready for it.

His parents had been ready for more near the same age, so he would trust Naruto with the same chances he gave his parents. Hiruzen puffed on his pipe, before he exhaulted some smoke.

"Ah man, that sucks! I wanted to go on a mission, I need some money. I'm almost out as it stands!" Naruto said in annoyance as he started to head towards the window so that he could leave. He was disappointed that he wouldn't get a mission, but at least he could go back to training, and who knows, maybe he would be able to go hunting or something if he needed some food. There was a river nearby the village he could use for some fishing.

"Actually Naruto, if you want I can send you on a mission with Team Eight. They should be here momentarily. It is just a regular C-Rank mission though, but I want you to get some experience going on missions with different people." Hiruzen explained his reasoning to Naruto. Naruto leaned back and sat down on the edge of the window and leaned up against it. He was grinning again now that he was sure he was going to get to go on a good mission instead of those chores that people called missions these days.

"Cool, what's the mission?" Naruto asked curiously. Hiruzen looked at Naruto again by spinning in his chair, and he raised an eyebrow for a moment when he saw that Naruto wasn't wearing the Chunin vest that had been given to him. He had expected the boy to never want to take it off, but instead he saw Naruto wearing the same armor/skirt combo that he had been wearing during the Chunin Exams. Of course, he wouldn't judge the boy for his new tastes in clothing, not when he saw for himself just how powerful and useful those strange armors and weapons could be. The fact they seemed to be apart of the boy's... strange new bloodline meant that he shouldn't judge the boy for dressing this way.

"Suppressing a a group of wild animals that have been straying to close to a nearby city. Nothing very dangerous." Hiruzen said as he grabbed his stamp and started to finish what little was left of the small amount of paperwork he usually had to do. The stack was only about ten pages tall, and once he got that done he would be free for the day to do some reading or some of his other hobbies. Honestly, his job wasn't nearly as super stressful as people thought it was. The only time the paperwork got that bad was when you let it build up for a few days. Getting treaties from other countries were rare, and the only regular things he had to do was assign missions and read and sign mission reports, as well as give ninja a part of their earnings for each mission.

He didn't have to do paperwork for most other stuff, since the head of the hospital took care of all medical reports and he only had to stamp them. The Anbu took care of their own reports, and they did NO paperwork for that, since it could lead to their Anbu's identities being leaked and the secret missions they do getting exposed. The Clan Heads dealt with their clan matters, and their budgets were taken care of by having parts of their own ninja's paychecks being added to clan funds, a small portion, but when clans did more missions they got more money.

"Easy money, and I was hoping for a B-rank." Naruto said with a pout, while Erza appeared next to him, having came out of his body with a yawn. She seemed to have been asleep while inside of him for awhile, not being really tired, but being bored watching him sleep she decided to sleep herself.

"B-rank? In my time missions were assigned by rank as well, but how as missions these days classified?" Erza asked Naruto, who blinked when he realized that he, for the life of him, did not know how missions were classified by ranks.

"Hey old man, how do you rank missions?" Naruto asked, knowing he couldn't personally talk to Erza when other people weren't around.

"Good question my boy, and to answer it I should start from the bottom. Missions are assigned ranks given not only the difficulty, but the skill level required for it and the amount of money being paid." Hiruzen said as he took out a blank piece of paper and started to use his pen to write on the paper. Naruto could see him making lines connecting some words to others, before the older man held the paper over to Naruto.

D-rank: Assigned to fresh Genin from the academy. Usually pose almost zero threat to the ninja, and pay between 5,000 and 50,000 ryo.  
>C-rank: Assigned to more experienced Genin or a Chunin. Usually have the chance of possible injury to the ninja undergoing mission, and pay between 30,000 and 100,000 ryo.<br>B-rank: Assigned to experienced Chunin. Higher chance of combat with other ninja, and usually pay between 150,000 and 200,000 ryo.  
>A-rank: Assigned to Jonin, and concern village or state-level affairs or higher chances of fighting higher level or many ninja, or suppressing ninja forces. Also given for guarding VIPs. Pays between 150,000 and 1,000,000 ryo.<br>S-rank: Assigned to experienced Jonin, and concern state-level confidential matters. Assassinating high level ninja, VIPs, and transporting highly important and classified documents. The reward is usually over a 1,000,000 ryo.

"Hey old man, when do you think I can go on a B or A-rank mission?" Naruto asked as he looked at it. B-ranks didn't seem that much harder than C-ranks did to him, since he had already been on an A-rank mission before with Kakashi and his team, he didn't seem to think much of it. Hiruzen looked at Naruto with a smile, before he seemed to try and figure something out.

"Experience my boy, that is what you need. It will be awhile before I send you on an A-rank alone, BUT if I think there is a B-rank you can handle... tell you what, I'll send it your way." Hiruzen told Naruto with a small smile on his face. Naruto pumped his fist in the air with a grin on his face, while Erza seemed to be considering the ranking of the missions for a bit. As she understood it, ninja were ranked by Genin, Chunin, and Jonin instead of just Mage and S-Class Mage like in her time.

"HAH! I will take your hat in no time old man!" Naruto declared with a grin on his face as he pointed at the Hokage nearby. The older man smiled at Naruto, before he used his fist to thump his own chest.

"I have a few more years left in this old body Naruto, but one day I hope you can take this hat from me. Never before have I seen a young man's whose will of fire burns as brightly as yours does." Hiruzen complimented Naruto, who scratched the back of his head. Naruto snapped his fingers, before he held his hand out and took the scroll from his father out of his Pocket Dimension and opened it up so that he could see what was written inside of it. Naruto read the title of the technique that was being given to him, and instead of a letter from his father like he had gotten from his mother, he simply got a few words.

_The Rasengan._

"Hey old man, what is the Rasengan?" Naruto asked after a moment, that word bringing forth a kind of familiarity to him when he thought about it. Hiruzen wasn't shocked about the question, not when he saw what scroll that Naruto was holding in his hands. Infact, he had been wondering when Naruto would ask the old man about the technique, after Kakashi had given Naruto the scroll Hiruzen had been swiftly informed about it, and that the time was coming for the day Naruto would be allowed to learn about his parents.

"It was an attack that was created by the Fourth Hokage, who later taught it to both his student Kakashi Hatake and Jiraiya of the Sanin and I myself had learned the first two steps of the technique from Jiraiya after the passing of the Fourth. It took the Fourth three years to make you know." Hiruzen said, seeing Naruto's eyes light up as he looked at the technique in his hands with a grin on his face. Naruto had in his hands a technique that had been made and used by a Kage, and not only that, but the Fourth Hokage that Naruto idolized more than any other kage.

"Cool..." Naruto muttered as he put the scroll back up. He would get to learning it later, but right now he had a mission that he was going to get ready for.

"Say Naruto my boy, I won't judge you... but why are you wearing that armor when you aren't fighting?" Hiruzen asked after a moment, and Naruto scratched his hand.

"I like the way these clothes feel, and they weigh a good amount, so it is like training. If I switch to a lighter armor, or no armor, then I get a big boost in speed! No point in hiding the fact I crossdress, not when the Chunin Exams pretty much had the entire village find out." Naruto deadpanned. Really, was it SO hard to believe that he liked wearing the clothes just because they felt nicer.

When Naruto wore Erza's armor, it was like he was wearing a piece of one of the few people whose trust and respect he didn't have to try super hard to earn. Somebody that believed he had great potential from the very beginning, and was willing to help him out. The fact the clothes shrank down to fit his size, and the undershirt and gloves that were under the armored top were really soft were another good part of the reason.

"I see, well I have seen much more strange hobbies form... I am surprised though, I would have thought that you would have had the armor modified. Konoha had several armor smiths around." Hiruzen tried to reason with Naruto, who rolled his eyes.

"These armors are very special, and nobody in the village will know how to work with them. They will grow to fit my size because of the metal in them... any other metal will just break away, and if the armor breaks in the changes to the armor won't be repaired. I will have spent money for no reason, when the armor can't even be modified... not that it matters. I don't want to modify it anyway ya know..." Naruto said with serious look. The metal that these armors were made out of were infused with MAGIC when they were being formed, and the spells that were cast on them couldn't be replicated correctly without magic.

Not to mention, as Naruto grew up the armor would change to fit his new sizes. Any changes made to the armor would NOT grow with him, making the armor weaker, and protect him even less. Not only that, but the new parts wouldn't have the special abilities of the rest of the armor, also making it weaker. It wasn't even possible to modifiy the armor, since they had been made for the point so that they couldn't be tampered with. They were self-repairing, so they didn't NEED to be worked on after that fact.

"I see, so it isn't a matter of will or won't, it just can't be changed. I guess that makes that armor worth a lot more than it seems to be. If that is the case, then I think you look very refined in that armor lad." Hiruzen said as he finished his paperwork and put it in the finished pile. Standing up, the older man reached into his desk and pulled out a bottle with a long and thin neck, and a fat bottom to it. He pulled the cork out of it, before he grabbed two small cups and poured one for himself, and one for Naruto. He handed the one for Naruto to him, and Naruto drank it in one go at the same time as Hiruzen.

"Drinking is bad for you Naruto, and if you do anymore than that I will be annoyed. Keep your drinking to a moderate level." Erza lectured her student, who looked slightly sheepish.

"Ah~! My teachers shared a drink with me when I became a Chunin, and another when I became a Jonin... The Second Hokage had told me if I ever became Hokage that he expected me to find somebody that I would look to as the next generation of Hokage... I shared a drink with the Fourth Hokage when he became a Chunin and Jonin, and another when he became Hokage. This is from that very same bottle that was first shared with me... well aged Sake from Demon Country... good stuff." The Third Hokage told Naruto a small story, with a small twinkle in his eye when he looked at the cup in Naruto's hand. Naruto didn't get the message at first, but when he did a small smile formed.

He was saying that he was looking forward to the day Naruto became Hokage, or at least Jonin.

"Thanks old man." Naruto said as he gave the cup back to the Hokage, who put it back into his desk and pulled out a book, before he started to read it while Naruto summoned a sword into his hand and started to flip it around in the air and catch it over and over by the handle. Waiting for a team to gather to the office was more boring than he thought it was going to be, since he was always with his team when they were assigned a mission, he didn't realize how much time it was going to take.

"So lad, how many armors do you have now... have you learned anymore?" Hiruzen asked as he turned a page in his book.

"I am still working on mastering the Flame Empress Armor right now. I learned how to summon another few, but I want to REALLY master all of the armors." Naruto said, while Erza behind him looked at him with a growing cat-like grin on her face. There was always one armor that she had always wanted to see somebody wear, but nobody would ever agree to wear it after they heard the name of the armor. Not even Erza herself had worn the armor in a fight before, or course, it wasn't armor made for fighting.

Not even Lucy would agree to wear the armor.

"I see, that armor was powerful. From what I saw, it gave you a very high resistance to Fire." Hiruzen mused, having figured out the trick the armor did after seeing it being used by Naruto. Naruto nodded quickly with a grin on his face.

"Almost complete immunity to weaker fires. I also have armor that makes me pretty much immune to lightning, and another that does the same with water." Naruto said excitedly, and Hiruzen laughed lightly. He liked the fact that Naruto was so willing to share this kind of information with him like this. It did his heart well that Naruto trusted him so much, and that somebody like Naruto could exist despite how he lived.

Naruto leaned back against the window again, and he closed his eyes as he waited for Team 8 to come to the office so that he could join them on their next mission.

What was taking them so long?

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	10. Chapter 10 Teaser

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>I have finally got started writing my own book, not fanfiction, but a real book. So expect updates to slow down for awhile.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

Naruto stood at the front gates... Naruto stood at the front gates and at the moment he was looking nervously to his left. He had just been officially been assigned on the mission with Team 8, and right now he was waiting for the Genin on the team to show up. He was with their own teacher at the moment, Kurenai Yuuhi, who was staring at him with completely unblinking eyes. SHe had wavy brown hair that went down her back, and was in her late twenties with an hourglass figure that was concelled by a dress made of bandages, and a fishnet undershirt. One oh her arms had a long red sleeve on it, and she wore her headband on her forehead like a normal ninja would.

She just stared at him.

It was creeping him out, a lot. Her red eyes had no pupils, but instead strangely concentrated rings in the iris. He wasn't looking at her at the moment, but he could feel her stare piercing the back of his head.

"Thank you Naruto." She finally said the first words that she ever spoke to him since they met up at the front gates. Naruto looked at her in shock for the unexpected thank you, and she had a small, graceful, smile on her face. "You beat Neji for Hinata, and that means a lot to me. So thank you for looking after her honor, when I could not." Kurenai thanked him again, and he rubbed the back of his head.

"No problem Kurenai-sensei, anything for one of my friends. Neji was being such a jerk that I felt that he needed a good ass kicking!" Naruto explaimed with a loud chuckle. Kurenai didn't laugh, but her smile did grow a little bigger at his casual dismissal of a thanks for protecting somebody. Naruto was a good boy if he didn't expect to be thanked for helping people out, something that was great in her opinion. He helped people without expecting to be thanked in return for his efforts.

"That being said, why are you wearing a skirt?" Kurenai asked with a raised eyebrow, while Naruto groaned. He had a feeling that a LOT of people were going to bother asking him about this. He wasn't going to bother explaining his reasons every time though, so giving her a deadpan look, he decided to explain in the most simply and easy to understand without a lot of words way he could think of.

"I like wearing it, I'm a crossdresser now." He deadpanned, just as the sound of feet started to be heard heading their way. He and Kurenai turned around to see the rest of Team 8 walking towards them with their bags strapped to their backs. Naruto didn't have to carry his stuff manually, because the only stuff he ever brought on missions were weapons and other such things, and now he could carry them inside of his pocket dimension without any trouble involved. The first person he noticed was none other than Shino, the opponent he had defeated by the use of summoning toad.

The second person was Hinata Hyuga, a girl that was actually shorter than him with short, dark blue, hair with straigth bangs and two sides that hung down lower. He eyes were a lilac color, and she had no visible pupils inside of them. She wore a baggy coat that didn't show much of her growing body, and she wore regular blue shinobi pants that cut off at her shins. She seemed to have a blush on her face when she arrived though for some reason. She couldn't seem to look right at Naruto, but he raised his hand and waved to her anyway.

The next person was Kiba Inuzuka, a boy taller than Naruto with tanned skin and two vertical fang marks on his cheeks. His entire iris was shaped like a slit, pupil included, and the boy wore a gray hoodie with a brown fur lining on it to cover his head. On top of his hoodie was a small white dog with brownish low hanging ears named Akamaru, Kiba's fighting partner and best friend.

"Yo Naruto! Saw your fight with Neji, you totally creamed the guy!" Kiba said as Akamaru barked as his own way of agreeing with Kiba. The dog loving boy was grinning as he gave Naruto a firm pat on the armored back, before he winced when he realized he had just slapped metal. Naruto grinned and held his fist out to the boy, who bumped his fist to Naruto's armoed one.

"I know right, totally easy too. The guy didn't even know what hit him. They give the title of genius to everyone these days ya know." Naruto bragged with an easy going grin on his face. Kiba circled an arm around Naruto's shoulders, before he leaned in close.

"Hey... you know, I made a killing betting on you. When we get back to Konoha, I am going to treat you to a bowl of ramen. I bet you would win the entire thing, an easy 980,000 ryo in my pocket. I totally owe you one." Kiba said with a grin on his face. He made sure to speak in a whisper, since he didn't want to make the fact he had bet on Naruto to win very well known. He had been lucky he had decided to bet on Naruto defeating Neji, and then when Naruto had won that fight he had bet again on Naruto winning the entire thing.

Surprisingly, more people bet on Naruto beating Neji than one would think. More of them being Jonin from the leaf that had bet on him.

"Make it an even dozen, and I won't tell anyone else how much you got." Naruto conspired with Kiba, who thought about it for a moment, before nodding and shaking hands with Naruto. They both seperated from each other, while Naruto waved hey to Shino with a grin on his face.

"Naruto, I see you are doing well, why, because despite your injuries from your fight you are fit for a mission." Shino greeted in his own unique way of saying high. Naruto started to sweat, not really understanding what Shino was saying because of the unique way he spoke. It was hard to tell if he was mad at Naruto, or if he was happy to see him again. His tone was void of any real emotion, and it made telling what he was implying harder for anyone involved.

"Okay, enough fun. This is how this mission is going to go, Hitome Town is a 17 hour travel by running, so we are going to run into the night and set up camp, before waking up early in the morning and getting there by noon. The chain of command is me, then Naruto, and then Shino." Kurenai informed them sternly. Hinata, who had been about to try and say high to Naruto pouted to herself and played with her fingers at being interupted before she coult thank Naruto for what he did with Neji, who had been a lot nicer to her since he had been beaten by Naruto.

"What!? Why does Naruto have more command than me?!" Kiba shouted in surprise, not understanding why Naruto was being placed in a higher position of command.

"Oh... I forgot to tell you guys I made Chunin. They really liked how I fought over and over and didn't stop winning ya know." Naruto said with an awkward rub of his head. He had known he had been forgetting to tell them something, and the news seemed to only actually be news to Kiba, who looked at Naruto in shock.

"Kiba, please pay attention. This had been gone over at Lord Hokage's office not even 30 minutes ago." Kurenai explained to him with her annoyance clear in her voice. She had expected Kiba to pay more attention than this, though she had to admit that she had seen how it took KIba awhile to figure out that the good looking red head sitting on the window had been Naruto and not some tomboyish girl. The look on Kiba's face when he had seen that the person was Naruto had be completely priceless, as well as soundless.

This was going to be a fun mission.

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Sorry for the short chapter, but I am busy today with my own book writing and getting my car checked out.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	11. Chapter 11 The Patient Snake Strikes

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Don't worry, I changed my mind. Instead of slowing down on updates, I will just write for the book in my free time. I'm in no rush.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"So this is Hitome Town huh... I expected it to be bigger." Naruto said as he walked with Team 8 towards a fast approaching town. They had woke up a few hours ago fromn camping the night before, and now they were close to the town itself, close enough so that they could see a small farming town with only maybe a couple dozen differen wooden buildings. Even from their spots at the edges of the forest they could roaming cattle and sheep in the fields. Team 8 and Naruto started to run towards the town as a reasonable speed, running towards the town with Kurenai in the lead, followed by Naruto and then Hinata and Kiba, with Shino being the slowest and trailing behind them.

"Not all towns can be big." Kurenai told Naruto as she looked back at him. The ground managed to get closer to the town in no time, and when they got on the road going through the middle of the small town they started to walk at a normal pace instead of running like their lives depended on it. When they were walking, they noticed that a lot of the people were carrying crude weapons and other such items on their bodies. Kurenai turned to Naruto, before she pointed over towards the crops. "Okay, Naruto, while I go and check out the client I want you to investigate and see if you can identify the animal that has been on a rampage. Team 8, you go ask around town to see if anyone else has seen anything recently." Kurenai ordered, and following her orders they all jumped into action.

Naruto seperated from the group and started to run towards the field. Naruto passed by civilians on the way towards the field, but with his speed being above that of a normal human he was able to cross the distance pretty easily. Naruto didn't have any trouble getting to the field, and people didn't pay much attention to the cross dressing boy running passed them at a speed that sent dirt into the air behind him as he rushed to the other end of the field. Naruto wasn't even slightly winded from all the running he had done that day, even as he gopt to the other side of the field in a few minutes.

It was a large field.

"I rushed all this way out here, and I don't even know what to look for." Naruto realized with a sweat drop when he looked around the wheat field. He had no idea what signs he should be looking for, and frankly, he was concerned that even if he saw something that he wouldn't think of it as a clue. Naruto scratched the back of his head, wondering if Erza would be able to offer some insight on this... to bad he didn't know how to call her out of his body by his own will. So far she only came out when she wanted to come out.

She came out when she wanted to, and not when he did. He just wished that she didn't come out when he was in the bath. It was awkward enough she watches him sleep, awkward but handy for sneak attack, but awkward all the same.

Though, she might just be letting him try and solve this one on his own. Naruto looked towards one of the field workers, before he started to run over to the middle aged man. The man had brown hair and eyes, the normal color for the Land of Fire, and rather fair skin. The man was burly, being that he was larger than 6 feet tall and a good few feet wide. He had on a wife beater for a top, and pants rolled up into shorts for bottoms. The man saw Naruto coming over to him, before he smiled and waved at Naruto the second he saw the headband that was tightly wrapped on his forehead.

"What can I do for you son?" The man asked, completely ignoring the skirt Naruto wore. He could see the fire of a manly youth in Naruto's eyes, and to a farmer like him he didn't understand or try and understand the ways of a ninja. He learned to accept the weird things he saw a ninja do with a gain of salt.

"Hey, do you know what animal has been attacking the fields?" Naruto asked bluntly, and the man took a second to think about it... he took a second to long when Naruto grabbed the man by the front of the shirt and pulled him into a headbutt. The man went out like a light and fell to the ground with a thump, his eyes rolled up into the back of his head as a bruise formed on his forehead. Naruto blinked at what had just happened, before he shrugged it off and went towards the next man that hadn't seen what had just happened.

This was a boy in his late teens that had similar features to the man that he had just knocked out cold.

"Oh, you the ninja that the mayor sent for?" He asked when he finally noticed Naruto, who marched in front of the man.

"What animal has been attacking the fields?" Naruto asked, and it took another moment for the man to realize that Naruto had asked him a question. To bad for him that Naruto's patience stopped at one moment. As it was, Naruto slammed his forehead into this teens forehead as well and knocked him out from the strong blow to the head. Naruto blinked when he realized he had knocked another person out, and he started to walk towards a woman that had scene the entire thing go down. Instead of running away though, she raised her hands in the air.

"I didn't see what it was, just that it was big!" The woman said, before she got back to tending the fields. Naruto nodded to himself and started to look for the tracks of any large animals on the ground. He could see plenty of dog prints, but this was a farming town and he had seen many dogs on the way here, sheep herding breeds of them, so he would say any dog prints he found were suppose to be there. Naruto looked around towards the area closest to the forest, before he started to walk towards that area.

The best place to hide a beast, was in a place with a lot of coverage. That and he would have seen it if it weren't in the forest.

"Thank you!" Naruto called out behind him with a smile on his face. Naruto made it to the end of the field, before he closed his eyes and started to call out a sword to his hand. He was going into the woods where he was sure a feral animal would be, so he would need a weapon to defend himself with. In his hands was a spear, a spear taller than he was, with two blades at the top of it running against each other with a small amount of space between them. Instead of a sword, he had ended up deciding to summon a weapon that would give him more range. He lifted the spear over his shoulder, before he started to walk into the forest to find something.

He didn't know what he was looking for either.

He couldn't see any tracks nearby either, so he would look deeper into the forest. So with that in mind Naruto kept going farther and farther into the woods. He was sure that he was still in sight of Hinata's Byakugan... damnit, he should have totally taken her with him. Oh well, it wasn't like some animals were going to be any trouble for him to deal with. This was a C-Rank mission that even Genin could do with only moderate trouble. Naruto could do it easily as well if he put his mind to it.

"Look out in front of you." Erza stated to Naruto, coming out of his body and surprising him just as he tripped and fell down and smacked into the ground.

"Kya!"

"... That was surprisingly cute of you." Erza said as she looked at Naruto laying face down on the ground. Naruto didn't say anything as he looked up with some dirt covering his face. Naruto was sweat dropping, because him going 'kya' out of surprise had not been a habit had had before now. Of course, his screams had always been a little higher pitches, but he was twelve so that wasn't really his fault for that. Naruto stood up and shook his head, before he looked at what he had tripped over... what he was still standing inside of.

A large footprint... at least 5 feet long easily, and maybe 2 and a half feet wide. The indent in the ground was deep, almost 6 inches deep. Whatever had made this footprint had hit the ground with a lot of force, or weighed a LOT. He would say both given how big the print was. Naruto gulped lightly, knowing that this was going to be harder than he thought it was. Naruto looked at the footprint closer, and at the front of it he could see five toes... so this was something with almost human feet.

Feet that were five feet long.

"Shut up... just shut up." Naruto told Erza with a twitching eye. She seemed to smile for a moment, while Naruto looked at the footprint... that came out of nowhere. He could see a matching footprint close by, but other than that there were no more footprints around. Naruto looked around for anything that looked like those kinds of footprints... Naruto blinked when he saw another set of matching footprints farther away., He grinned and started to follow towards the feet marking in the ground. Now he had a clue to go on, and he was going to follow it and see what he was going to find at the end of these footprints.

"Those are some large feet." Erza commented nect to Naruto, who nodded as he jumped over the next set and started to look around for anything that he could find. Naruto looked at a path to his right, and in the distance he could see more prints. Naruto started to run towards those prints as he went deeper into the forest. While he ran, Erza made sure to look around Naruto so that nothing could take him by surprise. This was the only reason why she would let him foolishly go off on his own, because with her around nothing would be sneaking up on him.

"Yeah, maybe it belongs to an Oni or something. That would be SO cool if I brought back the horn of an Oni as a prize!" Naruto said with his tone filled with enthusiam. Of course, Naruto was one of the few people that actually wanted to run into a demon during a mission. Demons were SO rare these days that killing one was a big deal. Now most demons were summon creatures or sealed away, so you would rarely come upon one that had free will, or was unsealed.

Hey, Giant toads and other creatures existed, so saying something like an Oni existed wasn't too hard to believe.

"You seem excited." Erza stated to herself mostly.

"Hey you demon bastard! Why don't you show yourself!" Naruto shouted out a taunt as he walked towards the next set of footprints. Erza face palmed at Naruto openly taunting demons to try and draw them out. The boy might be amazing in a fight, but when it came to thinking about when to pick a fight and when not to, he still had much to learn. One does not just pick a fight with an unknown opponent and expect things to go smoothly. She shook her head, and she was about to warn Naruto that he was about to step into another footprint, before something dropped out of the sky and crashed into the ground behind Naruto.

Naruto heard it... oh yeah he heard the sound of something huge slamming into the ground behind him. Naruto turned around, before he looked up and saw something that was casting a large shadow over him. Naruot started to saw something that would scare the hell out of anything that was caught by surprise. The first thing he noticed was that this thing was standing at over 28 or so feet tall easily. Naruto heard the sound of something behind swung towards him, and he jumped up and landed on a nearby branch. The ground where he had been cratered from the blow. Naruto finally got the chance to see what had almost smashed him.

Rocks... the entire thing was a giant golem shaped pile of rocks. It was brown in color, and was generally human shaped with larger arms and hands for more power. It had a larger lower jaw with square teeth, and a single round hole in it's head for an eye. Naruto looked at it's feet, and it had no toes... so this thing wasn't the thing that had made the tracks that he had followed here. Naruto started to spin his spear, before he pointed it at the golem creature and charged the magical staff and sent a bolt of lightning at the head of the creature.

Lightning met earth, and earth crumbled into nothing as the lightning passed right through it's head quickly. Naruto blinked and looked at the staff in confusion, because he had just equipted it so that he could shoot lightning up into the air and call for help if he needed. The entire creature was soon nothing but crumbled earth on the ground. Naruto jumped out of the tree and back onto the ground with a grin on his face. Erza was surprised by the strange turn of event as well. Naruto was going to have to ask why the lightning did that to the earth later, but until then Naruto looked around for any sign of the enemy.

"Do you here that?" Erza asked, and Naruto blinked when he listened and heard what she was hearing... it was the strange sound of a flute? Naruto heard four thumps hit the ground around him, and strangely enough Naruto's vision started to shift... in his left eye. Naruto's body froze up when he saw, out of his left eye, that the world around him was replaced with the color red for the ground, and lighter red for the aira and sky around him. Naruto could only hear the sound of the flute playing in the background, and his body seemed to be suddenly tied up by wire.

This was only out of his left eye though... for some reason his right eye wasn't noticing the change in the area around him. To his right eye the world seemed to be normal, and he could see four ninja standing in front of him. He couldn't move his body or speak out, or even hear what was going on around him, but he could still see out of his right eye.

Naruto could see three boys and a girl, all around 14 or 15 years old in age. The first person, or freak, that he saw was a boy with two heads standing at the front of the group. He had light blue hair, and the second head was sticking out of the back of his head. He wore black, tight, shorts that went to his knees, and over that he had a tan colored tunic with a white Yin/Yang symbol on it in complete white. His shins were wrapped in bandages with blue sandles. His tunic was long sleeves, and he had black armbands. The final piece of clothing was a purple robe around his waist.

The second person was a tall guy with a balding problem, and an orange mohawk on his head with two tuffs of hair on each side above the ears. He was chubbier than the... he was the chubbiest person of the ground. Even his face had chub on it, and he wore the same uniform as the guy ahead of him, but with short sleeves instead. The guy had small eyes and he couldn't tell where the guy was looking at the moment.

The third guy was a tanned boy with a sound shinobi headband on his forehead, and dark hair spiked up in a ponytail in the back. He wore the same uniform as the others, but his sleeves were almost non-existant. He had a total of 6 arms, 3 coming out of each sleeve on his tunic. The guy wore the same purple robe with the bow in the back like the others did, and even the same footwear. The guy was grinning as he looked over at the unmoving Naruto, who could still see the fact that these people were talking to each other like Naruto wasn't even here at the moment.

The final person was a red haired girl, and he would have noticed her first because of that, but she was a bit farther away from the others. She had a flute to her lips, meaning that she was the cause of the reason that he couldn't move his body at the moment. Her hair was the longest in the ground, but it was shaggy as well in the back as it went down to her waist at the tips. She had long bangs, and even longer side burns that went passed her shoulders. She had a single thick strange of hair in the middle of her face. Her eyes were sharp though, and he could see her brown eyes staring at him. She wore baggy clothes, with the only tight thing being the skin tight shorts.

Seriously, what was with that uniform? Even she was wearing that same tunic that went down to the knees but with slits up the sides at each leg that went to the waist. She had that same purple robe with the bow tied behind her. She even wore the same shoes and shin bandages, and even the same black armbands on her forearms. The clothes were so baggy that Naruto couldn't tell if she was flat chested or just smaller chested. At least she had on a weird black beanie with bandage tape around her forehead.

The silver flute in her hands though was the source of the illusion, so Naruto focused on that flute.

Okay, time to show that even though his body was helpless, he himself was NOT helpless. Naruto looked at the ninja in front of him, before there were four glows in front of Naruto, and in a second four swords appeared in front of Naruto, floating at his own command. The max that Naruto could make float in the air and control like this was 5 swords, so looking at the surprised ninja, he made the swords fly towards each of them. They all jumped out of the way, and the girl didn't even stop playing.

He changed the direction of the swords, and the one with multiple arms started to spit out sticky white stuff... and people called his power wrong. At least Naruto never spat out stuff that looked like cum, because even though the swords had been captured, Naruto was sure that he would be laughing at the strange.

'Gross!' Naruto thought when his body was covered in spider webs shot from the guy he had mentally insulted. Okay, right now Naruto really wished he was good at Genjutsu, or at least good enough to dispel it. He couldn't even remember the trick to doing it right now. He was just glad that he could see normally out of his right eye... the eye he got from Erza. The fact he was aware he was in a Genjutsu made the pain he was feeling inside of it a little less intense... it felt like his arms were melting off.

That flute was still messing with him. Naruto couldn't use his chakra properly, but he could still use magic. Naruto summoned a sword in front of him and cut himself out of the webbing, much to the surprise of the people in front of him. The sword was floating in mid-air after all. The one with blue hair started to charge forward. Naruto felt an intense pain in the back of his head, and suddenly he felt the illusion loosen a little. Just enough for him to regain control of his body for long enough to dodge a blow from the blue haired guy, and swing his sword with his hand in that second to cut off both heads of the guy.

The guy's face as his heads were cut off was one of complete surprise. He had NOT expected Naruto to be able to move, and Naruto could thank Erza for hitting him in the back of the head to snap him out of the illusion... of course with that damn music playing he was back in the illusion again, just stuck in a different position this time around. Of course, that didn't matter much to him since he was in shock.

He had taken a life... he had surprised the blue haired one and killed him... Naruto had killed somebody out of reflex. He had swung his sword and taken the both heads off that person. The body was still bleeding on the ground in front of him... even worse was that the only one that seemed to care about a teammate getting killed was the large one. The red haired one seemed pretty indifferent to the death, while the brown haired one still had a grin on his face. Naruto felt a hit to the back of his head again.

In that second, Naruto covered his ears with his fingers and jumped up back to the tree branches, surprising the ones in front of him again. Naruto really wished that he could hear their voices, but the red haired one was still playing her flute, so he wouldn't be able to talk. The large one slowly charged at Naruto, who could see it coming a mile away. Naruto summoned a dagger into his mouth, before he pressed his feet against the branch and jumped down towards the one charging him. Naruto made one of the swords float, before he had it go flying towards the guy's back. Naruto was punched in the gut and sent flying with his dagger coming out of him mouth, and the gut section of his armor being broken apart. The sword hit it's target though and pierced the man through the spine and coming out his chest.

Even as Naruto smashed through a tree, he still had his ears covered. It would seem that the death of two comrades had made the other two remaining take Naruto far more seriously as blakc markings started to appear on their bodies. Swirling wind designs appeared on the multi-armed one, and lines forming like circuts appeared on the girl's like veins. Naruto started to run away, knowing that he couldn't win this battle.

They had seen him use his trick with the swords, and would know that he could make them fly from behind them. They had six usuable marks, and four usuable legs to fight with. Naruto was limited to his legs right now... and his legs were shorter, so fighting like this would be useless for him. When he got back to Konoha, he was learning about Genjutsu, because this was a big weakness of his if he was having this much trouble getting out of them. He could see Erza next to him... and then he felt something hit him in the back of the head.

The girl had appeared behind him and kicked him in the head, a place without armor on it. Naruto stumbled, but refused to take his fingers out of his ears when he saw her still playing her flute. Naruto felt something prick him in the Fairy Tail mark on his arm, and looking at his arm he saw a needle sticking out of the symbol. Naruto suddenly felt very dizzy, not being able to hear attacks coming was a problem... and Naruto fell to his knees and let go of his ears when his arms went numb.

"I thought Lord Orochimaru had just sent us after more trash, but this boy was pretty good. He killed the Birdbraind and Fatso, even if by surprise." A slightly feminine, and rough, voice said as Naruot's vision grew more blurry. Naruto used his arms to keep himself from falling on his face, even thouh they were numb.

"He even cancelled the invasion. This brat must have some bloodline if Lord Orochimaru cancelled the destruction of Konoha so that he could get his hands on it... though he didn't have a choise when the Uchiha boy never got to fight, and the Jinchuriki got defeated. The entire plan rode on those two factors. Lord Orochimaru has taken an interest in a bloodline that can defeat a Jinchuriki... and a new bloodline that hasn't been recorded." The male voice said, and Naruto started to force himself to a standing position as his eyes closed. He couldn't see them, but the girl wasn't playing with her flute so he could still fight back. He woudln't stop fighting until he was knocked out.

Which could happen at any moment.

"Stay awake Naruto!" Erza demanded on him, but even her voice was fuzzy to him. He had some damn powerful sleeping drug inside of him right now. Despite popular belief, Naruto was not completely immune to poison. He could just push through it with willpower for awhile. Eventually he would pass out though, the poison wouldn't kill him anyway, but he would be knocked the hell out for a good amount of time.

"You know Tayuya, with that brown eye and red hair, this boy could be a long lost sibling or something. He must be pretty ruthless to kill Sakon, Ukon, and Jirobo in cold blood like that. Just your type, now if he has a foul mouth the two of you would be a match made in hell." The male voice said, and at least Naruto learned the name of the female. Naruto sent his metal armor away towards the pocket dimesnion, so that if he was captured they wouldn't get his armor.

He passed out two seconds later.

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	12. Chapter 12 Escape?

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"Where the hell am I?" Naruto asked with narrowed eyes as he looked around. The first thing he noticed was that he was chained up to a wall, and that the room he was in was completely bare of anything other than a few dozen candles around the walls. Naruto had woke up in this location, and he couldn't feel a single ounce of his chakra that he could normally feel an abundance of. Naruto looked at himself, only to realize that he was wearing a prison outfit consisting of a gray jacket and gray sweat pants with his name on them. Naruto raised an eyebrow, before he noticed that he had tags all over his body.

His chakra was being sealed away, and whoever did this was sure that the chains on Naruto would keep him restrained. Naruto yanked on the chains, only to groan in annoyance when he saw that the metal was thicker than his wrists were, and the entire wall he was restrained against was made up of metal.

"They took you to a safe house about five miles away from where they kidnapped you. Sorry I wasn't of more help, but I remember the path they used to carry you here." Erza told him as she appeared before him with crossed arms. Was she angry with Naruto that he had been captured, not in the slightest, Naruto may have her magic, but he wasn't her. He didn't have as much fighting experience, and mistakes like the ones he made were to be expected, and as long as he survived to learn from them then she wouldn't be very angry with him no matter what mistake he made. There was no point in being angry when he would train and not make the same mistake twice.

She would be angry if he made the same mistake three times though, that was just refusing to learn from his mistakes.

"I can't feel my chakra at all... what can you tell me about them?" Naruto asked as he tried to think of a way out of this situation.

"The red head in Tayuya, and the six armed boy is Kidomaru. A guy named Orochimaru wants to experiment on your body and discover this new Bloodline Limit he thinks you have. They had even cancelled an invasion so that you could be captured, studied, and then have your body possessed... by somebody other than me that is." Erza explained to him, a little more awkwardly in the end. Technically Erza was always inside of him because of her magic core being inside of him, thus in a way she was kind of possessing his body as well.

"... Why didn't you just possess my body when I was knocked out?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You were pumped full of drugs. Even if I possessed you, your body would still have been unable to move. I can only control so much before what you body is limited to comes up. If I possessed your drugged body, then it would be the same thing as if I were drugged." Erza told him seriously. If he was just knocked out she could possess him, nothing would keep her from doing that. He was drugged though, meaning that his body still had drugs inside of it keeping her from doing anything.

"So I'm not drugged now... perfect." Naruto said as his body started to glow. Naruto changed the clothes he was wearing now for an armor that would help him out more in this situation. Naruto summoned a pair of red hakama pants with yellow flames at the bottom of the legs. The sides of the pants were open, and the pants were loose, being held up by white bandages around his waist. He wore no metal armor anywhere on his body, and around his chest were bandages that would have been chest wraps if he had breasts, but he didn't, so they were just decoration.

Naruto raised his hand and summoned a sword into his hand, before he jumped up and pressed his feet against the wall so that he was using the force of his muscles to keep his feet off the ground. The sword in his hand was a normal blue handles katana with a 4 foot long blade and foot long handle. It was single edged, and Naruto shoved the tip of the blade into the wall. Naruto jumped and placed his feet at the side of the guard, before he started to stand up again. The creaks of the metal shackles became louder and louder. Naruto summoned two kunai into his hands, before he twisted them and stabbed them between the chain links.

The chains finally snapped and shattered moments later, and Naruto grabbed his sword from the wall.

Naruto ripped the sealing tag from his chest, and suddenly his chakra was completely returned to him.

"Good, now this room is located underground. They said they needed to contact 'Lord Orochimaru' before they could take you to him. You need to hurry and escape before they can do that." Erza told Naruto seriously, and he nodded and started to make his way out of the room. Naruto slashed the metal door in half and opened it the old fashioned way... destroying it... and then he walked out into the hallway and saw that it was darker than it was in the room. Naruto switched his armor to the Flame Empress Armor and used the flames of his flaming sowrd to light the way.

"Right or left?" Naruto asked as he looked at the two directions the hallway went.

"Right, go right. You will pass two more doors, before you come across a small hole in the wall. Stick your hand in the hole, and the way out of here will open up." Erza told him, remembering everything about how he was dragged down here. Naruto started to run down the halls of the prison he was escaping from, before he saw that this was a really long hallway. Naruto passed by the first door in seconds, before he saw the second door and started to look for any holes in the wall.

"Anything else I should know?" Naruto asked as he started to pat down the walls for any sign of the hole. Naruto walked slowly and expected every inch of the wall he passed in the hopes of finding the hole he was looking for. Naruto grinned as he found the hole and stuck his arm inside, instantly pressed against some kind of switch that made the walls part to show sunlight, and a staircase that led back into the forest. Naruto took his arm out of the hole in the wall, before he changed into the prison clothes and made a shadow clone, before he changed into his Heart Kreuz armor. "You, go back to the cell and stay there until they come back. Buy me as much time as you can." Naruto stated as he walked up the steps, and the wall closed behind him.

That shadow clone would keep them from looking for him for awhile, giving him more than enough time to make his escape.

"Good plan, tehy are stronger than you are right now. That girl is the biggest problem with her illusions unless you can block them out." Erza stated, while Naruto looked around to try and find out which direction he had to go. Naruto scratched his head, before he jumped up towards the nearest tree and started to run up the side of it. Naruto got to the top of the tree, before he started to look around in all of the directions as far as the eye could see.

The two of them looked around, before they saw something flying at them from below the tree line.

"Kya~!?" Naruto and Erza shouted in shock when they saw a giant yellow spider with black legs flying towards them. Naruto fell out of the tree and landed on the ground on his feet, before the spider landed nearby. Naruto looked at the spider and shivered then the eught red eyes looked right at him, and venom started to drip from it's giant pincers. The ground the venom touched started to burn away.

"Acid... it spews acid. That is just great." Naruto stated sarcatically, before he jumped out of the way when the spider turned around and started to shoot webbing out of it's other end. Naruto jumped backwards multiple times to avoid each shot of webbing, before Naruto summoned his sword and rushed towards the spider. Naruto sliced through the backend of the spider, ran under it, and then cut through the head as well. Purple blood spewed out of the giant creature, before it fell apart into two halves. Naruto turned around and looked at the creature, before he swung his sword and sliced off one of the pincers. Naruto leaned down picked up the pincer, before he started to run south.

That was the direction that the spider had come from, making it the right direction in his eyes if they were guarding for his escape that way.

"For such a big bug, it sure died really quickly." Erza stated as she floated besides him as he ran with the pincer over his shoulder. The pincer was easily as large as his body, and twice as thick as him. It would make a GREAT trophy if he could get it bronzed or decorated in some way. The creature was weak, despite it's size, but at least Naruto could say in his first C-rank mission as a Chunin that he killed a giant spider five times his size.

"Yeah, now that you mention it, that was way to easy... THE FUCK!?" Naruto shouted as he jumped out of the way of a shot of webbing again. Naruto looked around him, and he could see thousands of glowing red eyes from spiders the size of his head staring at him and clicking their pincers hatefully. Naruto gulped, before he got into a fighting position... only for web to wrap around his fist and legs. Naruto was jerked into the trees, before he was spun around before he could react he was pulled even higher a flipped again.

...

"Those spiders have some real skill." Erza complimented as she looked at the impressive bondage knots that the spiders got Naruto into. Naruto's mouth was even covered by the spider silk, before he grit his teeth and chomped right through it. His hands and legs were tied behind his back, and the ties near his crotch were NOT feeling good to him right now.

"Not the time... and I don't like where this is going." Naruto said as he flexed his body and broke his arms out of the knots as the spiders crawled along the silk towards him. Naruto summoned two swords and cut himself free in seconds, before landing on his feet. Naruto bit his thump, before he went through handsigns and slammed his hand onto the ground. Not even a second later Gama appeared under him with a loud croak, before he saw the spiders and immediantly started to devour them.

"You know, I have been tied up a few times as well... it feels good when you get used to it." Erza said to Naruto, trying to convince him of something. Naruto twitched, before he looked at her with a deadpan stare.

"Not going to happen. There are some things I won't do, and things I will do. I am perfectly okay becoming a cross dresser wearing female clothing and armor, but I am NOT okay with being a tied up like that. Sorry, but I do have my pride as a man." Naruto told her with his dull tone, and she looked slightly annoyed as she snapped her fingers at that. Naruto had learned that Erza was a bit of a pervert, and there was nothing wrong with that because she knew the time and place for it, but when was always trying to get him to get into some perverted things.

She had a weird definition of perversion as well.

"You wear panties..." Erza pointed out to try and convince him.

"I am not getting into bondage, unless I am the one tying somebody up. I am nobodies subbie, I am too much of a badass to allow somebody to tie me up in bed, or out of it." Naruto stated with crossed arms as Gama started to jump over trees and go towards the city in the distance. Naruto the the pincer attached to his back by sticking it there with chakra, and Gama seemed to be enjoying all the spider snacks that his tongue scooped up when he struck them as he jumped. The mute toad jumped around, while Erza was still pouting next to Naruto.

"So-" Erza started.

"I am not getting into bondage. You can't get me to like being tied up. It isn't my thing." Naruto told Erza with a twitching eye. She shrugged and went back inside of his body, leaving him alone with Gama to travel back towards the town that he came from. Naruto sighed and rubbed his head in annoyance, before his eyes shot open when he felt something... and the memories of his clone come to his mind.

His clone had been popped, and the person who popped it was NOT happy that Naruto escaped.

Good thing he had a decent head start. Now he could get back up when he fought them now, Kurenai-sensei was still a Jonin, making her more than good enough to help him out with his problem, better yet, she was great at Genjutsu, famous for it even.

He could take care of the spider freak, but she would have to take care of the red haired girl.

"YOU FUCKER!"

...

Naruto needed to hurry up and get some help before that angry voice got any closer.

_**Chapter End**_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	13. Good Data and Info

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Very Important Data Sheet for those that have been bothering me! If you hadn't been bothering me, then you may still find it interesting. Seriously, I got like 200 PMs today alone about this story!<strong>_

_**Name: Naruto Uzumaki **_  
><em><strong>Sex: Male!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Hair Color: Scarlet<strong>_  
><em><strong>Eye Color: Blue(Left), Brown(Right)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Date of Birth: October 10th<strong>_  
><em><strong>Sexual Orientation: Straight!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Parents: Kushina Uzumaki(Mother), Minato Namikaze(Father)<strong>_

_**Chakra Technique List: Current**_  
><em><strong>Shadow Clone Jutsu, Replacement Jutsu, Transformation Jutsu, Combination Transformation Jutsu, Summoning Jutsu (Toads), Water Walking, Surface Sticking, Minor Fuinjutsu (Level One)<strong>_

_**Chakra Technique List: Known Future**_  
><em><strong>Rasengan, Big Ball Rasengan, Ultra Big Ball Rasengan, Rasengan Rendan, Super Energy Rasengan, Erza Rasengan(You Will See), Wind Elemental Nature Jutsu, Sage Mode, Rasenshuriken, Other Rasengan Variants, Non-Elemental Jutsu<strong>_

_**Tailed Beast Chakra Techniques: Current**_  
><em><strong>Drawing on Chakra (Extremely Basic)<strong>_

_**Magic Techniques: Current**_  
><em><strong>Requip: The Knight, Sword Magic, Telekinesis(Basic), Magic Eye(Immune to Illusions and Eye Techniques)<strong>_

_**Magic Armors: Current and Future**__** - Basic Enhacement Data**_  
><em><strong>Heart Kreuz Armor - Lowered Speed and Increased Defense<strong>_  
><em><strong>Heavens Wheel Armor - Boosted Telekinesis, Flight, and Boosted Sword Requip<strong>_  
><em><strong>Black Wing Armor - Flight and Increased Offense<strong>_  
><em><strong>Flame Empress Armor - Flame Immunity and Magic<strong>_  
><em><strong>Lightning Empress Armor - Lightning Immunity and Magic<strong>_  
><em><strong>Sea Empress Armor - Water Immunity and Magic<strong>_  
><em><strong>The Giant's Armor - Enhanced Strength<strong>_  
><em><strong>Adamantine Armor - Extreme Defense and Barrier Magic<strong>_  
><em><strong>Purgatory Armor - Extreme Physical Power and Boosted Rage<strong>_  
><em><strong>Flight Armor - Extreme Speed and Mobility<strong>_  
><em><strong>Robe of Yuen - Illusion Resistance and Internal Attack Resistance<strong>_  
><em><strong>Morning Star Armor - Slight Speed Increase and Energy Manipulation<strong>_  
><em><strong>Adamura Fairy - Speed, Defense, Offensive, Magic, and Focus Increase<strong>_  
><em><strong>Nakagami Armor - Extreme Magic Power, Magic Law Manipulation<strong>_  
><em><strong>Piercing Armor - Piercing Damage<strong>_  
><em><strong>Seduction Armor - (Sexy Jutsu) Massive Damage, (Male Form) Massive Mental Trama<strong>_  
><em><strong>Japanese Cloth(No Armor) - Confidence Increase<strong>_

_**Non-Battle Armor: Current and Future**_  
><em><strong>Kitty Suit - Sexy Cat Suit, Cat Lovers love it with the Whisker marks!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Rabbit Clothes - Giant Rabbit Costume, Kids love it!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Bunny Suit - Increased Luck in Gambling... and nothing else<strong>_  
><em><strong>Running Clothes - Increased Stamina in running<strong>_  
><em><strong>Prince Costume (She actually has one) - Increased Ability with girls<strong>_  
><em><strong>Pajamas - Increased Ability to Sleep<strong>_  
><em><strong>Nurse Outfit - Increased Ability to Escape Hospital<strong>_  
><em><strong>Jiggle Butt Gang outfit - Increased Farting Ability<strong>_  
><em><strong>Swimsuit - Increased Relaxation Ability<strong>_  
><em><strong>Sexy Outfit - Increased Dominance in Bed <strong>_  
><em><strong>Yakuza Clothing - Increased Ability to Scare People<strong>_  
><em><strong>Vacation Armor - Increased Ability to ignore people<strong>_  
><em><strong>Bulter Outfit - Increased Charm<strong>_  
><em><strong>Maid Outfit - Increased Trap Ability, confuses people<strong>_  
><em><strong>Cooking Armor - Increased Cooking Ability<strong>_

_**New Magic Armor: Future**__** - Designed by Erza**_  
><em><strong>Wind Empress Armor - Wind Immunity and Magic, Increased Cutting Power<strong>_  
><em><strong>Earth Empress Armor - Earth Resistance and Magic, Increased Defense<strong>_  
><em><strong>Teacher-Student Armor - Fuses Naruto and Erza together for 30 Minutes, Once a Month Limit<strong>_  
><em><strong>Fairy King Armor - Mental Power Increase<strong>_  
><em><strong>Fairy Queen Armor - Allows Erza to possess Naruto completely<strong>_

_**New Magic Armor: Future**__** - Designed by Naruto**_  
><em><strong>Toad Prince Armor - Increases ability to summon toads at a third of the chakra cost<strong>_  
><em><strong>Sage Mode Armor - Absorbs Nature Energy<strong>_  
><em><strong>Nine Tails Suppression Armor - Blocks out Tailed Beast Chakra<strong>_  
><em><strong>Chakra Chain Armor - Increased Capture ability<strong>_  
><em><strong>My Nindo Armor! - No stat increases<strong>_  
><em><strong>Prankster Armor - Self Explained<strong>_

_**Statistics: Current (No Armor, No Tailed Beast Chakra)**__** - **_  
><em><strong>Ninjutsu: 3  5**_  
><em><strong>Taijutsu: 2  5**_  
><em><strong>Genjutsu: 0  5**_  
><em><strong>Mind: 2  5**_  
><em><strong>Power: 4  5**_  
><em><strong>Speed: 2  5**_  
><em><strong>Stamina: 5  5**_  
><em><strong>Hand Signs: 1  5**_

_**Energy Rankings: Current**_  
><em><strong>Chakra: Above Kage  Little Control**_  
><em><strong>Magic: Wizard Saint  Little Control**_

_**Side Information: Complaints and Common Concerns**_

_**Erza's Armor: **_  
><em><strong>I am NEVER changing Erza's armors, those hold value to her AND Naruto. They were gifts from a real teacher, and Naruto truly values gifts. Anyway, there is nobody that can modify armor of the MAGICAL kind. Not even Erza can modify her armor, and they don't change gender because they were NOT designed to do that. People grow up, so the armor was designed to change size... but people do NOT randomly change gender, so that wasn't put in the designs for the armor. He will has a few male armors though.<strong>_

_**Naruto's Sexuality: **_  
><em><strong>He is straight, end of story. He doesn't like boys, he doesn't look at them in even a slightly sexual way. Just because he has a fondness for crossdressing doesn't make him gay, no offense to gay people. I personally know some crossdressers that are straight, AND have girlfriends. <strong>_

_**Pairing: **_  
><em><strong>Honestly, the idea is a single pairing of Naruto and Tenten. She is pretty masculine for a girl, and a tomboy in personality, while still being a pretty girl. She also has to deal with Guy and Lee, so she is used to weird. She is a very good pairing for this Naruto, not only does she contrast him well, but she has similar interests.<strong>_

_**Naruto Wearing Panties: **_  
><em><strong>Get over it, as simple as that. If you don't want to read the story anymore, don't bother leaving me a comment. I do NOT bow to anyone, so just because you complain will NOT make me change what I have plannd for this story. This Naruto will wear panties, and frankly, I don't see WHY it matters. <strong>_

_**Naruto's Body: **_  
><em><strong>Naruto won't become a woman, BUT there will be some minor, and not so minor, changes. A more feminine body-type and figure, as well as some other traits. Things like a more feminine figure, wider hips, thinner waist smoother feature, a bit of a butt, and finally more feminien muscle tone. Nothing TOO big, but if you looked you could point it out.<strong>_

_**Kurama's Chakra: **_  
><em><strong>He won't even try to master it for a LONG time, so don't look at the near future.<strong>_

_**Jiraiya: **_  
><em><strong>He hasn't appeared lately, because would YOU appear in front of the person that you put in the hospital for throwing down a ravine? He is letting Naruto cool down before going to him. He wants Naruto to be ablt to talk to him calmly before he tries to get into contact again. Jiraiya is a pervert, but he isn't JUST a pervert. The guy is pretty smart and understanding of others, and he knows that Naruto will more than likely be mad.<strong>_

_**Naruto's Personality: **_  
><em><strong>He likes to wear girl's clothes, that will be a fact. This isn't his fault, when Erza connected to him a lot of her personality traits started to merge with his own. Erza has never really had a shame over her body, or what she wore, so Naruto just sort of... lost the ability to care. Of course, that isn't the only thing about Naruto that has changed... he is going to start to show some of Erza's traits now.<strong>_

_**Kya: **_  
><em><strong>In canon, Erza surprised everyone by having a girly shout of surprise. Everyone commented on how cute it was when she let out a small scream. This is just made to be a sort of joke, referencing how Erza used to scream in surprise.<strong>_

_**Bondage:**_  
><em><strong>It was a fucking joke, if you take EVERYTHING that is said in the chapters 100 percent literally then you aren't going to have ANY fun reading this story. <strong>_

_**These were ALL common concerns that I have been getting complaints about, some of which were legitamate concerns, and some were kind of stupid. You know who you are, and what you asked so I won't point fingers at any of you, but when you all FLOOD my inbox with PMs about this stuff, I NEED to end it in the easiest way possible. Now you all get the answers you have been asking, and I don't have to take breaks from my writing to answer or delete my PMs depending on what was asked.**_

_**Despite what others do, I will NOT be taking this down. More people in the future are going to want this information, so I will leave it up for future readers.**_

_**This might not be a 'true' chapter, BUT, please leave reviews anyway about the information, other questions, or if you likes the information release. **_

_**Author's Note End**_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please<strong>_


	14. Chapter 14 Missions Aborted and Success

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Somebody asked me a bad question 'You are a NaruHina Fan, WHY don't you write any stories with that as the pairing?' It is BECAUSE I love the pairing that I don't write for it. They are PERFECT together, so where is the FUN in writing for a perfect couple? I have more fun writing more original things most of the time.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

'They aren't following me anymore?' Naruto thought to himself with a raised eyebrow as he looked behind him. Naruto had ripped a piece of his skirt off and had them shoved into his ears so that he could block out of hearing, and thus, also block out the source of the Genjutsu that he honestly had no real defense against. Sure, his right eye could see through Genjutsu, but his body was still frozen by Genjutsu made to restrain him until he could learn how to negate them. He was in a wide open area just outside of the village at this moment, and there was no sign of his enemies.

Well, that should be expected.

Naruto was sitting on a giant toad, and they both had a large disadvantage in this wide open area. That spider guy wouldn't be able to use the trees to his advantage, while the girl would have nothing to truly protect herself with while she played her music. She would be wide in the open, and with only her music to try and trap Naruto. Not to mention, any large flares in chakra would attract the people that came on the mission with Naruto now that they were this close by. Tayuya would be defenseless against Naruto and his toad, weapons, and clones since his ears were blocked out. The girl didn't have nearly as much muscle tone to her body that showed strength, even if she was stronger than a normal person.

The spider guy had more arms to fight with, but he didn't have the the advantage of being able to corner Naruto anywhere close enough to actually use those arms. Naruto wore metal armor, unless this guy focused strictly on his legs and face, he wasn't going to be hurting Naruto at the moment. Punching metal wasn't a bright idea, and facing a person covered in metal in a close range battle without the advantage was something people would avoid... and it was even dumber when said person was now known to use swords in close range. Kidomaru seemed like the smart type to retreat back and come and try again another day when he had the advantage.

Right now though, they didn't have the same element of surprise. Naruto knew about them, and had a basic understanding of their skills.

Naruto took the plugs out of his ears, before he jumped in shock when he felt somebody tapping on his shoulder. Naruto summoned a sword and swung it around, only for it to come into contract with a kunai from Kurenai, who was struggling a little to hold back the sword from the surprisingly physically strong 13 year old boy. Naruto sighed in relief when he saw that it was his teammates for the mission, and he put away his sword without letting go of the giant pincer that he got his hands on from the giant spider he killed earlier.

"Whoa!? Naruto, what has you so jumpy!?" Kiba shouted as his dog gave a quick bark in agreement at the question.

"My bugs detect a slight pheromone shift in Naruto, he has been poisoned with a potent sleeping drug. Per chance, were you attacked?" Shino questioned, and Hinata was giving Naruto a soft look, hoping that he hadn't been attacked by anyone.

"How did your bugs... nevermind, I don't want to know. Yeah, some people attacked me. I killed two of them, but two more are skill our there., The things attacking this town were summon creatures." Naruto informed them of the information he had gathered so far about the enemy. Kurenai looked alarmed at the information, while Kiba looked very excited about this information.

"I see... this mission is too high ranking for a Genin team. Pack up, we are leaving back for Konoha." Kurenai ordered her team, and Naruto, with a stern voice. Naruto looked surprised at this, being very sure that when you learned about enemy shinobi you were suppose to confront them and beat them up.

"But they will just keep attacking the village if that is the case. We need to protect these people from anymore attacks!" Naruto argued with Kurenai, who frowned at Naruto.

"Ninja with summoning animals are always treated to be Jonin level. Hinata, Kiba, Akamaru, and Shino are not strong enough to not be a liability. This is a C-Rank mission, and you completed it. Summoning animals can't be supdued, by killing the ones responsible you have completed the mission to the minimum degree now that there is no promise of another attack. Anyway, this mission would be boosted to a B-Rank, and my team isn't ready. This is an order from your superior Chunin-Uzumaki." Kurenai stated clearly as she turned around and started to walk back in the direction of Konoha. Her own genin team very disappointed by this, while Naruto had a deep frown on his face at this.

To leave these people behind to go against two angry ninja... he felt bad about leaving the mission, but he had confirmed what was attacking the crops... then he killed the man causes... there was no more reason to stay. The mission was to deal with the animals, and the animals were dealt with, they were not charged with taking out enemy ninja considered to be jonin rank in danger.

"Damn, and I was wanting to get this mission upgraded... damn. Hey, where did you get that giant fang?" Kiba asked as he looked at the giant fang that Naruto had with him. Naruto tossed it to Kiba to look at it, only for it to knock Kiba off his feet and push him to the ground. Kiba was crushed under the weight of the giant pincer, so with a sheepish look Naruito grabbed the horn and struck it to his hand with chakra. Naruto lifted it up off of Kiba, before he extended his other hand to help Kiba stand back up.

"Sorry about that Kiba, I killed a spider and got it." Naruto explained simply, not wasting too many words.

"A spider... really... THIS... came from a spider?" Kiba questioned without even slightly believing it. He had never seen a spider big enough to produce a pincer this big, so it was normal for him to be very suspicious. The fact he was used to Naruto exagerating things a little made him a bit more sceptical of this information.

"Summon creatures usually come bigger than normal animals, you should not be so sceptical Kiba, why, because your clan breeds dogs much larger than normal dogs. Larger spiders are very well within the realm of reality." Shino explained as he passed by Naruto and Kiba, both boys sending Shino a confused look. It wasn't that Shino was hard to understand, but he said things in such a way that you could never tell if he was insulting you or not. His tone was just so... so so that you could never tell what he was ever feeling... ever.

"Naruto, Kiba, hurry up. I want to get back to the village before nightfall." Kurenai called out as she started to run with Hinata and Shino following behind her. Naruto sighed and rubbed the back of his head, before he started to run towards them and quickly caught up with them. Even with his heavy armor on he was able to catch up with Hinata and Shino, before going passed them as Kiba caught up a few minutes later.

"Hey Hinata, do you... and she is out like a light?" Naruto questioned when he grabbed Hinata by the back of the jacket and lifted her up before she could hit the ground. To him, she weighed very little, even in her knocked out state with a red face. He didn't notice Kurenai smiling lightly as she looked behind her, so Naruto held her on his shoulder and she changed her expression to surprised at how little Naruto seemed to be surprised by the fainting of Hinata or her red face... and the fact he was carrying her while running with extreme ease. He didn't even have to stop running to catch her, he had caught her while running.

"Wow, Hinata fainted again." Kiba said with a raised eyebrow, but didn't comment any further than that.

"Naruto, will you be alright carrying that pincer and Hinata at the same time? They must be rather heavy when added together." Shino questioned with concern for both Hinata, and the speed that they could travel with Naruto slowed down.

"The pincer is kind of heavy, but my heaviest armor weighs a WHOLE lot more than Hinata, the pincer, and my current armor, combined... maybe ten or twenty times as heavy. I can run with them." Naruto said without really minding the weight increase. He couldn't use some of his armors in battle yet, but he DID know how to summon the armors, they were just took far too long for him to summon at this point in time.

"Hey Naruto, what were those people you fought like?" Kiba asked, and Kurenai looked back a little so that she could listen in on this.

"Well, I killed two by surprise... other than that, I can't really say. They attacked me first, and one used these really strong sound Genjutsu. The other had six arms... he also wore a Sound headband... so I guess they were from the sound village. I didn't see a slash on it, so I don't think he was rogue." Naruto said after a moment as he tried to recall what he could about them. He didn't really pay very much attention to them other than their abilities, and he didn't get to see the abilities of the first two since he killed them by surprise.

"Was she cute?" Kiba asked with a growing grin on his face.

"So-so, she had a nice body, but her attitude looked like it would be a deal breaker. A really big deal breaker." Naruto said with a shiver. He loved red hair for some reason, but that girl's attitude was a big no with Naruto. Kiba shivered as well, imagining what kind of girl Naruto was talking about, and finding her not to his liking. A good body wasn't everything, since Kiba prefered girls that didn't act like his mother and have a bad attitude.

"How big were her ha-has?" Kiba asked another 'important' question.

"Eh... B cup or maybe C cup if I was being generous... most likely A cup... she wore loose fitting clothes. Good thights though, and she was thin... easily her best two traits besides her hair. Though, lately I have been finding myself liking darker hair more." Naruto said honestly, having no idea how his conversation with Kiba was starting to annoy Kurenai, a woman, at how the two boys were talking about a woman like an object. Obviously, she forgot that women talked about men like they were objects as well, the only difference was that women didn't do it in public like guys did. They were much more critical than guys were in private.

While a man would point out every sexy trait, and lightly summarize the bad ones, a woman would go into GREAT detail about the bad traits, and lightly cover the good ones.

Basically, you had to find a real special girl that would notice your good traits before the bad ones.

"Toned but juicy, or thick but sexy?" Kiba asked in a dead serious face.

"Neither, toned but a bit thinner... she didn't have much of a butt. She was a year or two older than us I think." Naruto explained, and Kurenai's eye was twitching big time as she listened to them go on and on about a woman. Sure the mission was over, but they were in the presence of a lady. That alone should keep them from talking about a woman like that.

"That young huh... and you called her strong." Kiba muttered lightly with a frown this time.

"Not strong, she would be weak, but she used really weird Genjutsu. She would have had me beat, but my right eye is immune to illusions and eye based techniques. I still have no idea where it came from though." Naruto said, lying about not knowing about where the eye came from. He was sure the others would not be so happy about him stealing somebodies eye, because he was sure they would doubt his story about a ghost giving him permission to grave rob, steal her eye, and then possess him.

"Interesting... very interesting." Kurenai muttered to herself with a small frown at this information.

She would let them have their conversation, because who knows what kind of information she could pick up if she listened in on this.

Information on the Jinchuriki was always important.

_**Chapter End**_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	15. Chapter 15 New Mission!

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"Something wrong?" Erza asked Naruto, who was laying on his own bed and looking up at the ceiling with a disturbed expression. In the week that the mission had been over with, Naruto hd gotten paid his share of the reward for the mission, but he didn't feel like he had really done anything worthy of being paid. Those ninja were still out there waiting, and who knows what else they were going to try and do to get to him.

"Nothing is WRONG really, but I feel bad about leaving the town like that." Naruto said silently as he sat up on his bed and started to get up. Moping around wasn't going to get him any stronger, so he might as well use this time to get some training done. Naruto's body glowed brightly, before he stripped down to nothing, before he changed into some new clothing so that he could get at least some light training done at the very least. He wasn't changing into armor per say, but then again, Erza didn't ONLY wear armor back when she was alive.

She had tons of not armor clothes that had special abilities to them.

These were just running clothes that he now had on. He wore a red tank top that cut off at the gut, above the belly button that was made of a very light material that breathed well so that he wouldn't sweat as much running. Along with that he wore yellow short-shorts to go with it, and white running shoes. He had blue sunglasses and an orange and white hat on his head, both to keep the sun out of his eyes. Of course, Naruto had added something to these running clothes, nothing major, but he also wore his leaf headband around his left thigh with the leaf facing to the left.

"Going running?" Erza asked as she floated around him.

"What tipped you off? The running clothes?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow. Erza twitched and smacked him in the back of the head for the sarcasm, but he just grinned. It was hard not to be sarcastic when somebody asked obvious questions. Naruto held his finger in front of his body, and a small blue energy screen appeared in front of him. Erza smiled in approval, the in the last week she had taught him how to open up a screen that would allow him to view the things inside of his Pocket Dimension. Now Naruto could organize his pocket dimension and make things easier for him to summon.

Right now he had every stored into multiple categories; Armor, Swords, Hammers, Axes, Spears, Bows and Arrows, Clothes, Kunai, Shuriken, Ninja Wire, Magical Clothes, and among other things.

He had spent all of yesterday looking around through the Pocket Dimension, and seperating everything into multiple 'files' that would allow him to lower the time that it would take him to summon anything. Naruto also decided that instead of using a bank, he wore store all of his money inside of a part of the pocket dimension that he labeled this 'Bank'... he wasn't very original with names, but it was still better than just labelling something like 'Money' and being done with it.

"Just get to running, and don't forget to bring a water to stay hydrated with. Training means nothing if you get sick because of it." Erza ordered him, so he grabbed a water from the fridge and started to head out of the door to his apartment. Naruto shut the door behind him, before he jumped over the railing at the edge of his apartment and landed on the dirt road below him. Naruto stood up, before he started to run in place to get ready. Getting himself pumped up, he was about to get running, before he rushed off in a sprint and started to run down the middle of the road without a care.

Naruto started to let his mind wonder right away, when his legs started to bother him he would take a break, but until then he had no real destination.

Naruto had told the Third Hokage about what had happened, and the old Hokage had simply waved him off and told him that people would be after him after showing a new bloodline. He should expect more people to make a grab for him in the future, and to be wary of such attacks. It did well for his nerves, that much was for sure... not. Naruto hated the fact that he would have to stay on constant watch for attacks to his person now because of his new abilities, that actually WEREN'T a bloodline. His children would not be able to inherit his armors, it wasn't something that was done. His armors were his alone, unless he manually took them ALL out of his pocket dimension and gave them to his kids.

Naruto raised his arms up, before he started to summon different weapons into his hands, only to send them away right away. While he worked his legs out, it would be good to start to work his magic out as well.

"So Erza-sensei, what is the order of armors I will be learning to summon this week?" Naruto asked with a glance towards Erza.

"Monday and Tuesday we will continue to work of the Flame Empress Armor and it's abilities, as well as training your body to quickly adust to switching and moving from armor to armor. Wednesday we are going to teach you how to summon the Lightning Empress Armor, and Thursday you are going to work on switching between Flame and Lightning Empress Armor. Friday we are going to work with the Japanese Cloth, and Saturday we are going to do a clone free for all... Sunday you ARE going to relax though, no training at all." Erza listed off the many things that she was going to have him do. She had made this schedule so that she could get him used to the armors slowly.

Right now he could summon and use the Flame Empress Armor, the Purgatory Armor, and her Japanese Cloth... she didn't count her clothing as armors, so she didn't count the other clothes he could summon, nor did she count the base armor she wore. It was so easy to trasnform into that he could do it in his sleep now... she had been training his body when he was sleeping, with his permission of course. She was only able to possess his body when he personally gave her permission, otherwise she could only control certain parts of his body like arms or legs... a HUGE source of power would throw her out of his body whenever she tried to possess it without getting his strict permission first.

It was strange, because the thing throwing her out of his body was not the Kyuubi inside of him... she regularly went into his body. She had seen the nine tailed fox spirit thing inside of him... that creature was SO many times more powerful than any REAL demon she had fought in her life, just being near that thing sent a chill down her spine, and brought up a sense of fear in even her. That giant fox was powerful, and filled with so much hatred that she was surprised Naruto wasn't even slightly corrupted by it, or tempted to rely solely on it's power.

"I was thinking Sea Empress Armor instead of Lightning. Water Jutsu are much more common than Lightning, I mean, I have seen Kakashi-sensei use a few Water Jutsu, but only one Lightning jutsu... I have only ever seen one Lightning Jutsu period, but I HAVE seen a few water ones." Naruto explained, and to the people watching him as he ran by them it looked like he was talking to himself, and not the ghost floating next to him... that they could not see. Erza took on a thinking expression, before she nodded to herself.

"Very well, it will not be hard to change. Water seems like it would be a much more common element to encounter than Lightning anyway. Today is Sunday, so this is all the training you are allowed to do. Maybe go see a friend and hang out with them. If you don't take resting days, you will burn out your body." Erza lectured him, a dead serious look on her face. She had seen many people that burned out from training, and got injured from it because of that. Then they never really recovered from it without the risk of it happening again.

Erza blinked when she noticed that Naruto had stopped outside of a cake shop with a glass window.

She looked at him in confusion, and she knocked on the side of his head a few times. Looking where he was looking, she noticed that he was staring at something that made her ghost heart skip a beat.

"Let the Power of YOUTH inspire you!" Might Guy's voice rang out loudly, shocking Naruto out of his stupor and reminding him that he was suppose to be running. Naruto got back to running just as Guy started to run on his hands nearby him. Naruto saw Tenten and Neji running the normal way behind Guy, and Naruto raised an eyebrow at the team training. Tenten and Neji both had ropes around their bodies, and they were most likely being forced into dragging large punching bags behind them like training weights. Naruto raised his eyebrows further and he ran next to the team.

"Morning Guy-sensei, Tenten... and you to Neji." Naruto greeted, making a point of greeting Neji at the end with a slightly 'forgetful' tone that he knew would annoy the boy. Neji showed no outward expression on his face, but he did nod to Naruto to show that he heard him. Tenten looked to her side, showing Naruto her sweaty face. She didn't seem to be in the best of moods at the moment as she was looking like she had been running for a long time now.

"Morning Naruto-kun! It is good for the youth of this great village to stroke their flames of youth, and increase their bodies physical abilities with a good morning jog!" Guy shouted as he slowed his hand running speed and started to hang back near Naruto's level, since Naruto seemed to joining them for the run... or at least was willing to run next to them while they ran.

"Hey Guy-sensei, is Bushy Brows still in the hospital? I thought he would be trying to train with you guys, despite being injured." Naruto commented, and Guy looked like he wanted to frown for a moment.

"Lee is going to be undergoing a treatment now. The doctors say that nobody minus Tsunade of the Sannin can heal his injuries... but it would take a miracle for her to return to the leaf... Naruto-kun?" Guy asked when he noticed that Naruto was jumping up onto the roof. Naruto landed on the roof of the nearest building, before his body glowed and he changed into his Heart Kreuz armor without a moments waste. He watched as Team Guy continued their run, while he himself looked towards the Hokage Tower not very far away.

He knew what he wanted to do now.

Tsunade... as in Tsunade of the Sannin that was the teammate of not only Jiraiya, but Orochimaru... though, he only knew this because Erza had been making him study and learn up on history. Tsunade had been in both the Second and Third Great Wars that had played a part in the history of the nations. She had been a famous medic, and had cured countless poisons and diseased that had been used as weapons from other nations, even healing ninja with her medical ninjutsu in the middle of battle.

Guy had given Naruto a great idea.

If Naruto could find Tsunade, then he could bring her back to not only heal Lee, help him with something that he had thought about doing for awhile. Of course, Naruto had no interest in learning medical ninjutsu, he personally didn't really need it, or have the chakra control for it. He just needed a little Kyuubi chakra and he would be set when it came to medical ninjutsu, and he didn't want to risk hurting people when he healed them with his chakra, so he just didn't think it was an art that was fit for him right now. Possibly later, but not right now or anytime in the near future.

No, what Naruto had heard that she had a large amount of Fuinjutsu knowledge... not as much as the legendary people in the history books like Minato Namikaze, Kushina Uzumaki, Jiraiya, Mito Uzumaki, Tobirama Senju, Hashirama Senju, and Hiruzen Sarutobi. The people that had made legends of themselves from their skill in the art stood head and shoulders above Tsunade, but most of them were dead, and right now Naruto wasn't very eager to ask Jiraiya to help him out with anything. Naruto needed somebody skilled in Fuinjutsu to teach him the art, so that he could start working on his own self-repairing armor.

Erza could teach him Magic Blacksmithing to a certain degree... she had never done it herself, but she did have a book about the many different styles of magic blacksmithing. She had them inside of her pocket dimension... along with her many... MANY erotic books and other such porn material. Naruto did NOT know what was up with him, but it would seem he was cursed to always have perverted teachers. He had thought having a woman as a master would stop this cycle, but she was an even bigger pervert than Kakashi... not as much as Jiraiya though, but far surpassing Iruka. She was a close second to Jiraiya thought, which was impressive. Back to the point, he could learn about making magic armor from the books, and with Erza helping him learn the magic required for it.

The Fuinjutsu was for his own chakra related armors though, an armor that he wanted to mix chakra and magic together to make.

Sadly, he would also have to learn regular black smithing to do this... and to learn regular black smithing he would need to go out and find somebody to teach him how to do it.

Tsunade was the Grandchild of Mito Uzumaki, so she MUST know something about sealing that would allow him to safely mix two energies together that didn't naturally fit together. Naruto's own body was the exception, since his body wasn't just HIS body anymore. Erza's own DNA had fused with Naruto, making his body a strange combo between Naruto and Erza, while being mostly Naruto... if that made any sense. Naruto's body had a large infusion of Erza in it, but it was still mostly his own original body.

He needed to find her, and no matter what it takes MAKE her come back to Konoha.

"Where are you going?" Erza asked Naruto as he jumped from roof to roof as he started heading towards the Hokage Tower.

"I have an awesome idea, and I was reminded of something by Super Bushy Brows-sensei. Fire, Lightning, Water... you have those elements covered, BUT, what about Wind and Earth? Wouldn't it be awesome to have a complete set of elemental armors?" Naruto asked with a bright grin on his face as he landed on a bakery roof, before stopping and looking down at the ground below him.

"It would be great, but not your main concern. You must first learn to use all of my armors to some degree before you should make new ones. You still have to study magic blacksmithing before trying to create anything... my own knowledge of that is very lacking. I just design my armor, I never really made it myself." Erza commented to him in response. It was true, she only drew the basics of what she wanted, and the blacksmith she went to would take care of it for her. She only had a book about it, the basics, because she had been curious. She never actually intended to make her own armor on her own, not when others made a living out of creating armors.

"At this rate, I will be able to at least summon all of your armors in a few months. Anyways it isn't like I am going to make them right now... I want to SO much, but until I learn a lot more I can't." Naruto said sheepishly. He now admitted that as he was, he couldn't make anything. His drawing skills sucked, so he doubted he could make anyone a picture of what he wanted and let them take care of the rest of it. He didn't know any strange blacksmiths that would take on the requests for the armor he was thinking of.

"It has something to do with this Tsunade of the Sannin, then I fully approve... I would like to see this woman. Those books I made you read made her sound like a formidable opponent... you will improve fast if you challenge her to a contest... from what I have seen, you improve MUST faster if you are fighting, or have something to prove... so I approve of this." Erza said with her ghost arms crossed under her bust... armored bust. Naruto wasn't sure what part of his plan she was approving of, mostly because he was too busy thinking on how he was going to convince the third to let him take this mission.

Kakashi and Sasuke weren't allowed to take missions right now because of what they did during the chunin exams.

Team Kurenai was filled with clan heirs, so he couldn't count on them. He was sure that the third wouldn't be very happy to send Naruto after an S-Rank Ninja on his own... when another S-Rank ninja wanted him.

It had to be somebody that owed him... and was strong enough to actually be helpful instead of a problem.

Naruto shrugged, before he jumped towards the Hokage Tower, clearing the distance quickly he knew what he was going to do now.

Well, Tsunade was a great medic, so maybe the Third Hokage would be willing to let Naruto go on this mission.

Naruto grinned to himself.

He had a goal, and he was going to fufill it.

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But no Flames Please!<strong>_


	16. Chapter 16 New Mission Meow

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"No, not going to happen." The Third Hokage stated after listening to Naruto's request. Naruto's jaw was dropped at the fact the Third Hokage was rejecting the idea of getting one of the Sannin back into the village. He was stunned into shock because of this, while Hiruzen blew smoke from his mouth out of the window.

"Oh come on old man, Tsunade has to be good for something in the village." Naruto complained with an upset look. The Third smiled at Naruto a little, before he leaned back in his chair and smiled wider at Naruto. It was obvious to him why Naruto wanted Tsunade to come back, for that Rock Lee boy, and he found that to be a great thing. It wasn't a good enough reason for him to send Naruto away from the village again so soon after the attempt at capturing him. It would take a whole lot more than that for him toe even consider it.

"Sorry, but no Naruto. I have a very important mission for you that is of much more importance. With your recent show of... skills in the last Chunin exams a certain village has finally decided to agree to allow a small grouo of Konoha Ninja to go into their village and talk over and alliance. The condition is that you go with the group so they can see the boy that has great respect for kunoichi." Hiruzen stated with an awkward expression on his face. Honestly, and by that he meant he had just lied when he said part of his reason, the reason why they wanted Naruto to go to their village was because they had seen what he had done, and how he had dressed in clothes that were obviously made for a female.

"Huh?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"Yes, you are going to be going on a mission to a village that has taken an interest in you. Their demands being that as a show of trust, you be allowed into their village. They see you as a valuable ninja, so letting you go to a neutral village as a show of turst will increase our chances for an alliance." Hirzuzen said as he took another drag from his pipe. He was looking at Naruto with a kind look, but also one that showed he was very wary of sending Naruto to another village. Of course, anything that could inspire another alliance with other villages was something that he would have to weight against the potential to lose a great asset to the village.

Jinchuriki were considered army busters for a reason.

A fully trained Jinchuriki could turn the tide in a war, and it was unknown if an alliance with a certain village would be worth risking a Jinchuriki, even more so one of the most powerful Tailed Beast.

Naruto had already shown skills enough to defeat another Jinchuriki, meaning that he had a lot of potential in him. It was impossinle to say just how much potential he had, even more so when one looked at who his parents were, and just how unreal his chakra reserves were. Even after so many fights back to back, Naruto had still had a lot of chakra left to fight with. That said just how overwhelming his chakra was, even though most of the time you couldn't tell how much chakra he would produce unless you were fighting him. It was like he had some kind of unconsious way to block out most of his chakra from the sensing ability of those around him.

"Well that seems like bull to me. I mean seriously, I don't respect ninja unless they are awesome or strong." Naruto said with a wave of his hand, not really caring about the mission since the reasons seemed so... stupid in a way. They liked what he looked like, so they wanted to meet him. It seemed like a pretty shallow reason to him to want to meet him.

"Well the mission is in a week from now, so you have little chose in the matter." Hiruzen said with a twitching eye, and Naruto pouted at him. He made his cheeks bulge out, and he forced a sad look into his eyes, with a single stray tear falling from his left eye. Hiruzen coughed into his hand and looked out the window, making Naruto return to normal and snap his armored fingers in annoyance.

"Damnit... okay, who am I working with?" Naruto asked with a tilt of his head.

"You are going to be working with Neko." Hiruzen stated, meaning the Anbu that was named aftet the mask she wore, a cat. Her real name wasn't something that Naruto was allowed to learn, but she was simply a guard and the official liason for the peace talks between the nations. He would have sent another person, but most of the more powerful people in the village were male, and the village that was interested in Naruto was not a village that allowed for normal shinobi to enter their village. Naruto would be the first male ninja to be actually accepted, without having been kidnapped.

"Who?" Naruto asked with a deadpan tone. He was pretty sure that he hadn't heard of a person by that name before.

"An Anbu codenamed Neko. She will be going on the mission with you, and is in charge of the mission." Hiruzen stated simply, not telling him that she was going with him so that nothing unjust happened to him. If something bad happened to him, then he was sure that people that knew how important Naruto was would start to panic and throw fits. It would be pure chaos, and it would be just like inviting people to attack the village. Saying they had no Jinchuriki would be like inviting people to attack them, or worse, gang up on them and get rid of them completely.

"A week huh?" Naruto said when he remembered when Hiruzen said the mission would be.

"A week... I am so sorry." Hiruzen said when he realized what was wrong with the timing of the mission.

"What? What is wrong with the mission being in a week?" Erza asked as she came out of Naruto, wondering what was wrong with the mission taking place in one week. Naruto shook his head, before he smiled widely.

"Don't worry about it old man, I don't even celebrate my birthday so taking a mission on that day is fine by me." Naruto said after a moment, getting a sad nod from Hiruzen. It was no secret that Naruto never celebrated his birthday, it was a village wide day of mourning, so nobody would celebrate it with him anyway. People had better things to do than come to his birthday, and he didn't have friends for the longest time to celebrate with, so he just stopped celebrating it completely. The last time he celebrated it was when he was 5, and that was awhile back.

"Oh... OH!" Erza said after first, before she shouted it in shock a second time when her eyes wide and almost cat-like in surprise.

"Is there anything you want for your birthday though?" Hiruzen asked kindly, and Naruto grinned to himself at the thought of a prank. Naruto's body glowed golden, before it stopped glowing and he was shown with one hand on his hip and the other one on the back of his head. Hiruzen choked on his pipe when he looked at Naruto in his 'armor' if it could be called that.

"Think you can get me this in orange?" Naruto asked with a grin. He was right now wearing a one piece leotard with no shoulders to it. It also had no legs either, and it stopped a few inches above his nipples. It was light blue, and had random dark blue stripes in some areas. Naruto had a collar around his neck tightly, with a piece of paper with a sealing tag on it. On each hand he had oversized white paws, styled like fuzzy cat paws. He also had a long white tail moving behind him, and his hair was done in a ponytail at the back with fake cat ears in white on top of his head. Strangely enough, he had one blue combat boots. The bottom of the leotard ended in a pantyline sort of style. The top of it had a white fuzzy area circling it.

"Pfffffffffffft!?" Hiruzen shot smoke from his mouth out of surprise, making a strange noise as he did so.

"I approve of this." Erza stated as she circled around him and viewed her Cat Suit he was in, the Sexy Cat costume. She herself had worn it many times whenever she was reading a book about cats, or when she was trying to disguise herself in a way so that people wouldn't recognize her. of course, she only recently learned that it was a failure of a disguise. She liked how it looked on Naruto, and with his natural born whiskers it fit him so much better than it could ever fit her. It was something that he had already surpassed her in.

She was SO proud!

Now of course, Hiruzen wasn't expecting Naruto to suddenly come out of the glow dressed in what one would expect a woman to wear when she wanted to be a sexy cat. He had been mentally unprepared for what had happened. His reaction continued when he backed up and fell out of his chair, knocked into his shelf, and had all of the books and scrolls fall right on top of him in his surprise. Soon the entire shelf itself tilted over, before it fell on top of him, and crushed him under it's and the books weight.

Naruto's face matched Erza's moments later, and his eyes gained the cat-shape to them. He looked even more like a cat, and if his hair had been black then he would more the likely have been even more of the cause of Hiruzen's bad luck. Naruto started to slowly back towards the window to make his escape form the possible crime scene. Naruto grabbed the edge of the window and stuck his leg and half his body out, before he fully left, seeing a twitching hand. Naruto closed the window behind him, and stood on the roof outside of the window. Naruto ducked under the window and he started to crawl away before anyone came, or Hiruzen dug himself out of the books and scrolls, and bookshelf.

Naruto jumped off the roof, and he landed in front of a Chunin. The Chunin looked at Naruto, before his eyes rolled up into the back of his head at the strange sight of a cat... trap falling from the sky and landing in front of him. Naruto grinned at getting two people for the price of one.

"The Sexy Cat Costume is a weapon of meowass destruction." Erza said, making a horrible pun with the work meow and mass. Naruto gave her a look, before he held his hands up in a pawing postion.

"That was a horrible pun... meow." Naruto stated, getting a thumbs up from Erza for making the meow sound when he finished talking. The two were so alike when it came to base personality that it was scary for Erza to imagine if it had been predestined for him to stumble upon her grave. The two of them were so compatable, he was an eager young person that was willing to do anything that it took to grow stronger and protect his allies, while she was somebody that was more than willing to teach so that he could learn the importance of comrades, something he already knew.

"I don't know, I think it was purrrrfect." Erza said, adding in an extra pur to the way she said perfect, another cat pun.

"Lets stop." Naruto stated to her, and she nodded to him with a small ghost blush on her face, even though she had no blood at all to blush. It was strange that her ghost body could do a lot of the stuff her regular body could do. Though it was partly affected by the condition of Naruto's body. She could taste the things he tasted for one, sometimes when she annoyed him he would eat something really bitter just to mess with him... and then he would gag beause he hated bitter things as well.

"Hey Naruto... what are you wearing?" A voice called from behind him.

"Oh, hey Tenten... I'ma sexy kitty." Naruto said as he took a cat position with his tongue stuck out in a slightly mocking way when he saw Tenten behind him. She rolled her eyes at his joke, before she looked him over with a critical eye and started to walk behind him and circled around. Naruto suddenly felt a little self-consious with her looking over him like this. She had her hand on her chin in thought,

"Hmmm... I like it. It really brings out your whisker marks, though it would have more of a wow effect if you had cat paws for boots as well." Tenten said, going with the flow about Naruto's strange choice in dress. She for one didn't care, he was growing stronger and stronger each day using these clothes, so who was she to judge what he did with them, or what they looked like? Pink wasn't as feminine a color as everyone thought. Pink was actually a color that used to be considered masculine, and her own clothes were decidely masculine as well. She dressed like a boy on purpose, though fitted a little to fit her frame. If Naruto wanted to dress like a girl, then more power to him.

She actually liked guys like him.

Those with slightly feminine traits that is. Face it, Neji had slightly feminine looks and she had liked him at one point... before he dissed her dream when they introduced himself. She had thought Sasuke was cute, and he was a feminine boy as well. Both of those boys were slightly feminine in looks, but nobody called them out on it most of the time.

"Yeah well... your clothes need more orange!" Naruto declared to her, and she shrugged and looked at him with a glint in her eye.

"Yeah, I will get right on that... are we still on for that date you promised me?" Tenten asked with a smile on her face. Erza next to Naruto looked interested in this development, being a woman herself she could see when there was desire in another woman's eyes much easier. This girl was clearly desiring something from Naruto, most likely trying to get a foothold and set a stable relationship with him before his looks started to truly come in and he turned into a dream boat... or whatever that term was. Erza had never really needed to use such a term before, having been single all her life, and death... never having had a single boyfriend, lover, or even had a one night stand... Erza twitched in annoyance.

She had died a virgin.

"Yeah sure, but it needs to be soon. I have a mission in a week, and I want to get in as much training as possible." Naruto said with a grin on his face. Nothing beat a hard days work to him, and Tenten twitched at the mention of training.

"Oh yeah, I get it. Missions come first, but hey, finding time between training and missions to go on a date are problems ninja have." Tenten stated without showing any issues with the fact that things would be rushed because of work. She was a girl yes, and as a girl she wanted to go on a perfectly romantic date, BUT she was also a ninja and tomboy. She understood that growing stronger for the village, and earning the village money came first. She wasn't some shallow girl that believed that she was more important than the whole.

"Well, see you later. Lets meet up soon!" Naruto shouted at her as he ran off, leaving her in the dust with an awkward smile on her face. She scratched the back of her head with a smile on her face still.

She would have to ask him to be her boyfriend soon, before she was put in the friendzone.

_**Chapter End**_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	17. Chapter 17 The Date Note

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>This is a single pairing. No harem.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"You know... this isn't a very romantic idea for a date." Tenten said as she looked at the point of a sword directed at her face. She was laying on her back, her clothes cut up with a ton of small cuts, and her skin littered with more than a few cuts as well that were still bleeding at this moment. She was sweating, and the parts of her clothes that weren't covered in blood or cuts were tainted with dirt. Her let bun had been cut, so her hair on the left side of her hair was splayed on the ground. She also had a wicked bruise on the right side of her face.

Naruto was sitting on her chest, below her breasts, with his sword pointed down at her head to show that he had won their match. He had a few cuts as well, and his Heart Kreuz Armor was scratched up, dented, and even had more than a few holes in it that were slightly strained with blood coming out of them. His right gauntlet had been shattered, and some scorch marks rested on his back. His skirt had been ripped up near the bottom of it, and he had a black eye from being hit in the face with a bo staff that Tenten had used against him mid-fight. He was sweating as well, but only lightly.

This wasn't their first round of sparring this day.

More like the spar number 16 or 17.

Naruto's face took on one of shock for a moment at the fact his idea of a date, and her idea of a date were two different ones. He had been told by Erza that couples fought with each other to grow closer, so by sparring with her he believed that they were growing closer. Well, Erza had also said that the secrets of the universe were cake shaped so not everything she said was perfect. Erza had never dated, had sex, had a boyfriend, lover, or even any romantic contact with anyone other than a kiss apparently, so maybe her advice wasn't the best advice... in this situation.

"It isn't?" Erza asked out loud, floating next to Naruto with a confused expression on her face.

"It isn't?" Naruto asked Tenten with a curious look on his face, not knowing what to make of a real date when he had never been on one before. Tenten pushed him off her and wiped her brow with her forearm to get some of the blood off of her. They had made sure that all cuts they made on each other were rather shallow, so not as to kill each other with their weapons. Tenten looked at Naruto with a jealous face when she saw his wounds steam over, and vanish like they had never been there. He healed far to quickly to be fair, a few seconds and small cuts were gone after they had begun to heal.

"It isn't." Tenten told him as she sat up.

"Strange. I thought growing stronger together would be perfect for the two of you." Erza muttered to herself as she looked at the couple. She was going to have to try much harder to push the dense Naruto into making some sort of move of Tenten. Erza could feel everything that Naruto felt, because his body was her body... in a way. She wanted to experience the things she had missed out through him, dating, romance... dirty things as well. Like the kind she had always read about in books and magazines.

"Isn't growing stronger together romantic?" Naruto asked with a confused expression still on his face.

"This was my last good outfit, if that weren't the case I would think you wanting to make me stronger as very romantic. Now I have to go buy new clothes... damn, and I was hoping this would last longer than the last one... oh well, I got a year of good work out of it." Tenten said as she picked herself up off the ground and dusted herself off a little. She was caked in blood and dirt, so there was no real reason for her to even try to dust herself off.

"Wanna go by the creak and get cleaned up a little?" Naruto said as he pointed over at the shallow creak that had a few fish jumping out of the water. Of course, on the ground were a ton of kunai that had been thrown by Tenten. Naruto had already stored all of his weapons back into his pocket dimension for later use.

"Yeah sure." Tenten said after a moment as she unstringed her top and shrugged it off, to show that she was wearing a sports bra underneath. The prefered type of bra for any kunoichi without huge knockers. It was also something that could be worn as a top, being able to cover her breasts like a small tank top on it own. Tenten was only about a B-cup so she could wear a sports bra with comfort while also retaining her modesty. She undid the string to her pants as well, and they slid off of her and showed that she was wearing orange boxers.

Naruto's eyes were drawn to them right away.

'The girl knows what she is doing.' Erza thought with a raised eyebrow. Tenten was wearing clothes that were both arousing, but also decent enough to not risk looking like a loose woman for stripping into them. It showed that she had thought long and hard about this, not only what she was going to wear, but also that she was going to find some excuse to attract Naruto to her using them. The girl was very smart, and knew more than a little about the kunoichi arts of seduction. She wasn't some slouch when it came to going after something she wanted.

Erza liked this girl, she honestly liked her.

"What are you doing!?" Naruto asked in shock, and Tenten sent him a dull look.

"Getting ready for a dip in the water. Don't tell me you swim fully clothes... for a guy that wears 'sexy' clothes you sure are shy around a girl." Tenten said with a small smile on her face. Her light taunting as an attempt to get Naruto to strip down. She knew that Naruto wasn't the kind to know when he was being taunted into doing something.

"Shy? I am NOT shy!" Naruto delcared boldy as his body glowed while he was running at Tenten. She was surprised, and she didn't see what he changed into because moments later she was tackled by Naruto as he sent both of them flying towards the water. She looked down at his scarlety red hair, before they both splashed into the water with a large splash. She spat out some water, spraying it on Naruto's head. She grinned to herself at her taunt working against him, knowing that he wouldn't be able to resist proving her wrong.

"Was tackling me needed?" Tenten asked with a raised eyebrow when she saw that Naruto's face was pressed against her stomach. The two of them were soaked already, and Naruto sat up in the water after a few moments and spat out some water. He stayed in the sitting position for a bit and looked at her with a glare, well, a mock glare.

"I am NOT shy." Naruto said with a twitching eye.

"Damn right you aren't shy. You can't be a Requip user that fights using the Knight style of Requip if you are ashamed of your body." Erza stated with her arms crossed. At first, she herself had been shy about using her style of magic for anything other than weapons. Then when she stopped being shy about her body, she had grown much stronger when she had been able to add armors to what she could change out into. Naruto was a lot less shy about his body than she was, though he did have some doubts about some of her armors.

"That is good, I wouldn't want you to be shy, now would I?" Tenten asked as she viewed his upper body, which was naked. Naruto was toned and slender for his age, a nice body to be sure. The fact he was still growing was a sign of good things. Tenten was sure that if Naruto had calmed down a little more and wore clothes that weren't baggy, then he still wore baggy clothes, that some girl would have noticed him by now... well that Hyuga girl noticed Naruto, but Tenten was NOT going to share or play nice.

She wanted Naruto, and fuck anyone else that tried to be with him. Tenten knew that as an Uzumaki, that Naruto would be able to start his own clan back.

It wasn't a very well kept secret. Konoha had been alies with the Uzumaki clan before the destruction and scattering of said clan. The fact that he was named Uzumaki, and had the signature red Uzumaki hair only made it SO obvious. At first when he was blond, she had thought it was just a last name that meant nothing, and then she saw more and more and saw the Uzumaki in him. Of course, she had no memory of any Uzumaki using swords or this kind of skill in battle. Most of them just used their powerful chakra into weaving unique Fuinjutsu that no other nation could compete with in that area. It was why they had been targetted and destroyed by so many other villages.

Naruto, a boy with strong chakra named Uzumaki, that can use powerful jutsu that cost a lot of chakra so easily. The fact his chakra itself was potent, and his now red hair further made this connection stronger.

Also, the fact that the last known Uzumaki, besides Naruto, was a confirmed Uzumaki named Kushina Uzumaki, and she was noted to having died during the Kyuubi incident on Naruto's birthday only made his heritance that much more obvious to ANYONE that had actually payed attention in class. Kushina Uzumaki was no slouch, having been an Elite Jonin that fought in the last war and made a name for herself. The fact of the matter is that people had seen a pregnant Kushina Uzumaki on the day of her death, and Naruto's birth.

The fact that Kushina Uzumaki was KNOWN to having been pregnant with the 4th Hokage's child... that hadn't really been a secret either. Many people had seen the two of them together all the time, and though they had different last names, the fact they were a couple and had a home together was more than enough to confirm for people that she was pregnant with his child.

Of course, that led her to the conclusion that Naruto was the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. When he had been blond, he had looked like a carbon copy of the Fourth Hokage, and now he looks like a carbon copy of Kushina Uzumaki... with different eyes. How nobody else had noticed this was beyond Tenten, when the facts were staring everyone right in the face that the legacy of two great and powerful ninja. You didn't even have to look that hard to find the truth of the matter.

She was NOT about to let such a catch slip through her fingers, because some shy little girl had a crush on him. He was already showing signs of being a very powerful ninja in his own right, and was the son of one of Tenten's top three role models. Tsunade Senju being her top role model, Kushina Uzumaki being her second favorite, and Mito Uzumaki being her third favorite.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, being shy is something I don't do." Naruto boldly stated with a grin on his face. Tenten rolled her eyes, before she grabbed his head and dunked it under the water so that bubbles started to come up. She let him up moments later and he sprayed the water in her face, soaking her face even more than it was before.

"Hey, I have been meaning to ask you something... you are a guy, so why doesn't your penis or nuts slip out when you wear panties?" Tenten asked a question she had been wondering for awhile now after seeing the Flame Empress Armor he used. It didn't leave much to the imagination.

"Well, the panties are part of the armor to make sure that nothing slips out. Everything in them, stays in them. It is how I fought without worrying about anything slipping out." Erza told him when Naruto blinked and looked confused about that as well. He gained a knowing look in his eyes, since it sort of made sense to him.

"The panties are special... what about your boxers?" Naruto asked with a wiggling eyebrow. Tenten stood up and the boxers were shown clinging to her skin, showing off the nice curve she had to her butt.

"These, trust me when I say it wasn't something completely by choice. Believe it or not, they are more sturdy than panties, and I have Summoning Seals on the inside of them. I can launch a surprise attack." Tenten said as she reached down the front of the boxers, and in a puff of smoke that came out of the legs of the boxers, she showed that she was now holding a dagger when she pulled her hand out of her boxers. Naruto blinked in surprise at the fact that she didn't wear them just to wear them, but instead she had a real reason for wearing them as well. Tenten put her hand with the dagger back into the boxers, before she made a handsign and smoke puffed out of the boxers again, showing she had her dagger stored away.

Smart girl.

"Wow, you have GOT to teach me how to do that." Naruto said as he leaned forward and looked at the front of her boxers. Tenten blushed a little bit, but knew his attention wasn't on her crotch, but on the boxers themselves that she had seals imprinted on. Summoning Seals were seals that allowed you to store weapon away in a small rip in space and time, keeping items stored in a time safe space. Time would have no effect on anything stores inside of the seal. It was one of the more basic times of Space-Time sealing techniques.

"I think you are covered in weapons. You don't need to learn Fuinjutsu to store things away." Tenten stated in a dull tone. Naruto's ability to store weapons and armors far exceeded what her ability with Fuinjutsu was able to do with the same generate skill. He didn't need to write it down on anything, or use any medium to summon back the objects.

"Huh, now that she mentions it... it seems like a more basic, but useful, form of Requip." Erza muttered as she thought about it. Naruto had to train to lower the summoning time of his weapons and armors, but Tenten could summon things in an instant without having to constantly train to lower the time. Of course, she couldn't do the same with armor, and just make it appear on her body. Of course, if her scroll was stolen then she would lose the weapons she had... in a way it was a more basic, and less potent, form of Requip.

"Fuinjutsu seems pretty cool though." Naruto said with a grin on his face. He didn't really have any experience with the art, but he saw something cool about it when Tenten used it like that. Tenten reached down into the water, before she splashed him in the face. Naruto covered his eyes with his hands at the surprise attack, before he splashed the water in her face and stood up in the second that she was covering her face. Naruto grabbed her by the wrist, before he jumped back and forced her face first into the water, flopping onto her stomach.

Naruto laughed at how she got submerged in the water.

Naruto himself was sitting up again, relaxed in the slightly cool water. In never got very cold in Konoha, even in winter it wasn't that cold.

"Ass." Tenten insulted as she came up from the water again and brushed her showing bang out of her face, her hair down and flat on her head. Her other bun had come undone this time.

"You started it." Naruto said with a grin on his face, and Tenten splashed water at him with a small smile on her face.

She was actually having some fun right now, even though she had expected something different. Of course, Naruto was going on a mission tomorrow so she was just lucky that she got today with him before he went off. The multiple spars had been slightly fun as well, though it was just them clashing blades. She had the skill advantage, but he had the speed and power advantage. In the end they had been about evenly matched in the simple spars. They didn't fight at full power, just with their weapons.

"Yeah, well you are lucky you're cute." Tenten stated with a small grin on her face.

"Oh yeah, well you are lucky that..." Naruto trailed off with a look of concentration on his face.

"What, can't think of anything?" Tenten taunted him with a teasing smile. Naruto blushed in embarrassment, before he kicked out his leg and splashed her again. She grabbed his leg this time, and pulled, making him stand up. Naruto was forced into standing, since Tenten still had a hold on his foot. Naruto was hopping up and down to try and stay standing without falling, and Tenten looked down at him.

...

Naruto was naked.

"Why are you naked?" Tenten asked with a raised eyebrow, but she still had a deep blush on her face as she looked up. She was used to weird stuff, but she wasn't used to seeing a guy naked. Then again, Naruto was naked whenever he changed armors, the only difference was that he had his part covered by the glow, or the swirling golden energy that surrounded him when he changed armor. She was going to try to go with the flow, but her eyes kept wondering down.

"Well, we are washing the sweat and grime. Everyone knows you get naked when you bathe." Naruto told her with an eye raised as well. Erza was next to him, nodding in agreement with her eyes showing approval of his actions.

"Yes, many a times I had taken showers with my guildmates. There is no problem with nudity between comrades." Erza said with a sure tone to her voice. She saw nothing wrong with some skinship between people that worked, fought, and bonded together. Of course, her views on modesty were tainted by the fact that she had very little shame in her body. Most people would likely not agree with her, but in her opinion, fuck everyone that disagreed. She would teach her student that, and of course, she was with him everytime that he bathed these days so he just got used to a female seeing him naked.

"You... you really don't believe that a girl and guy sharing bathing together is wrong... do you?" Tenten asked with a raised eyebrow. Sure, it was not an uncommon practice for shared bathing at a hotsprings where girls and guys bathed together, but it was a more rare event these days instead of permanant thing. Most hotsprings only did shared bathing around midnight, when only a few people would come. Seperate bathing was way more common than not nowadays.

"Nope, why?" Naruto asked with a tilted head, and Tenten blinked. Tenten took a calming breath, before she let go of his foot and pushed on his chest and made him stumble into the water.

"Don't expect me to get naked in front of you anytime soon got it. You know, a lot of people were wondering if you were actually a girl in disguise. I guess this proves them wrong since that little guy right there proves your gender." Tenten said as she gave him a wink. Naruto blinked at the wink, not understanding why she was winking.

"What is up with the wink?" Naruto asked with a tilted head. Tenten face planted into the water when she tripped out of surprise at him not getting it. Tenten stood up with a blush on her face, before she face palmed.

"Idiot, I was saying that despite what you wear you are still a guy. Now just put something on, this will be awkward for me if anyone comes here." Tenten said, and in a golden glow Naruto was wearing a towel around his waist. She sighed in relief, not because she didn't enjoy the view... because she did enjoy it. No, she wanted him to cover up because they were in a training ground and anyone could come and see them. Tenten was in clothes that, while sounded like they indecent, were actually decent to wear in public as swim attire. Naruto was naked, and that was the difference.

People might think she was assualting him or something.

"Okay?" Naruto said in a questioning way. Tenten looked at herself and saw that all the sweat and blood had already come off, as well as the dirt. Since that was done she went over and got out of the water. Tenten grinned to herself as she grabbed a towel that she used to clean her weapons out of her backpack she used when training. She dried herself off, before she grabbed a box of bandages and started to place them wherever she had a cut. She had a lot of them, but she was able to cover all the cuts rather quickly. She wasn't like Naruto, who healed in seconds.

"You know, most guys would be embarrassed if they were in your shoes." Tenten said as she smiled and started to put on a basic blue t-shirt and jeans.

"Why? I am comfy with my body, if people don't like that they can suck it." Naruto told her as he stepped out of the water and took the towel off and started to dry his body off. Tenten face palmed at how stupid he was. She asked him to put something on so that he wasn't naked, and he takes it off in seconds without a care.

"I wish I had a body, because if I wrote a book about this I am sure it would be popular." Erza said with a small smile as she watched the scene play out.

"Well from now on, you can't be naked in front of any other girls but me. They won't take it as well as me. I put up with my weird team, so I am immune to weird things. Others aren't like me." Tenten told him, though she didn't tell him that she didn't want him to be naked in front of other girls simply because she didn't want others to see him naked. She wanted him to herself damnit, and she wasn't even in the mood for competition.

"Can't promise that." Naruto stated, knowing that it wasn't something he could promise. His magic made it impossible for him to promise that, since he became naked for split seconds or later when he used it to change armors.

"... Damn, well at least keep little Naruto under control when you are nude." Tenten said with an accusing finger at him, pointing at his crotch.

"Little?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That issue is either just unlucky genetics, or my fault for being female and merging with you." Erza said with a raised eyebrow. Naruto turned his head and mentally asked her what she was talking about, and she shrugged her shoulders. "It isn't like it matters though. Not only are you young, but most of the nerves for pleasure in a woman are at the first two inches and the clit. Focus on that, and everything is good." Erza stated with a shrug of her shoulders.

She might not have ever had sex, but she at least knew her own body, and the female body from the erotic novels that she read. People these days seemed to think it was natural for a 12 or 13 year old boy to have a 12 inch penis, something that is not only completely unrealistic, but also completely stupid. Erza was no sex expert from experience, but from the magazines and books she had read the normal size was nowhere even close to that. Anyone that said otherwise was a dumbass or a liar.

How dumb would it look to have something a foot long sitting from your body, for most people Naruto's age that would look hilarious, even ugly. Not to mention it would be completely useless since a woman could not fit that much inside of her vagina.

"Yeah, don't all guys refer to their junk as little and then their name?" Tenten asked as Naruto clothed himself in his armor again. Naruto blinked again, before he shrugged. Naruto didn't really have to many friends, so Tenten more than likely knew more about this than him. He could count his real friends on his hands, and he didn't really talk to them that often.

"Oh, so that is what you meant. I thought you were calling it small." Naruto said with a sigh of relief.

"You didn't take Sex-Ed in the academy did you?" Tenten asked with a dull look on her face. It would explain a lot about how naive Naruto is in these matters if he just didn't know better. Sex-Ed was an optional class as well, so she doubt that Naruto cared enough to take it.

"Nope, why?" Naruto asked with a blink, and she smiled for a second.

Well this actually made things easier for her.

"Well, just so you know size doesn't matter. Any girl that took the Seduction Class will tell you that size doesn't matter. Anyway, it almost always looks a lot smaller than it is unaroused. You can't judge it when it isn't... Oh, and from now on I am going to be teaching you Sex-Ed. I can't let you remain ignorant." Tenten said with a smirk on her face as she crossed her arms, not knowing that Erza was crossing her arms behind Naruto as well. If anyone was going to each it to Naruto, then by all means it should be Erza, but she would let this girl do the teaching. It would be amusing for her to watch this.

Erza approved of this girl.

She knew what she wanted, and how she was going to make it hers.

Of course, if she broke Naruto's heart then she was a dead girl. Erza didn't care if she was a ghost, she would find some way to make the girl pay for hurting her... apprentice... little brother... son... actually, she didn't really know what she was to Naruto. Sometimes she saw him as a son, sometimes as a brother, and other times she saw him as her apprentice... a few times she saw him as an extension of herself.

Anyway, if Tenten screwed up then she was screwed.

She would make sure of it.

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_

_**Somebody asked why I give Naruto a smaller wang than others on the site. WRONG! I don't give him a smaller one, everyone else gives him freakishly large ones. Boys do NOT have 12 inches at 13, the national average for grown men at 23 is 6.3 inches. That average is smaller in Japan. I have read up on and studies BOTH male and female sex organs, and have books on sex. Size really doesn't matter to most girls. The G-spot is about 2 inches in, and the most sensitive part of a woman's vagina isn't even IN her vagina.**_


	18. Chapter 18 A Bad Start

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"You aren't going to say a word to me... are you?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow as he looked at the Anbu agent with a dul tone. She was obviously a female given her slim body shape, and the more feminine Anbu armor. She did wear a Cat mask over her face, hence the Anbu alias of Neko a.k.a. Cat. He had started the mission today, and the two of them had been running in complete silence since the mission had began. The Nadeshiko Village they were going to was a few days away, so they would be having to travel together for awhile. It felt awkward when she was saying zero words to him.

...

Just like that. All she did was look at him, before she turned her head away from him with that same awkward silence about her. He wasn't sure what to make of her, or if this was how the Anbu did things. Staying silence all the time sounded rather boring to him. Naruto twitched in annoyance as he glared at the Neko mask wearing agent of Anbu, NOT liking the silence anymore when he had asked her a direct question. Erza was in a state of sleep at the moment inside of him, having spent some time inside of him so that she wasn't bored for the long trip.

Another thing pissing him off at the moment.

Neko's only physical trait, her long purple hair, flowed behind her in the wind as they ran. Naruto twitched and looked at his own slowly growing out hair. He mentally weighed the pros and cons of growing his hair out. So far, only the stronger people around could manage having long hair, so he would do best to wait and grow it out when he got strong enough so that it wasn't a weakness for him. Neko looked over at him for a second, before her head tilted down as she looked at the tattoo of the strange blue mark on his arm.

The mark that reminded her a little of a Fairy... with a Tail on it.

For the last few hours she had been wondering about that mark, since it gave off a slight aura of it's own she wasn't sure if it was some kind of highly advanced Fuinjutsu or something similar. It made her question where the young Jinchuriki got it... of course, she held nothing against the boy for his stigma. She more than understood that he was Naruto Uzumaki, and not the dreaded fox beast sealed within him. She was privy to secrets about the boy that all Anbu were informed of in order to keep him safe. There wasn't a single Anbu, besides the new ones that joined after Naruto's 5th birthday, that were unaware of his heritage.

Most, if not all, of the guards had watched over Naruto at some point. When she had been training under Kakashi when he was in Anbu, Kakashi had asked her to watch over Naruto for him should anything ever happen to him and he be unable. She hadn't been aware at that moment, but later when she had been informed of why Naruto needed Anbu tailing him she understood. Naruto's father had been Kakashi's teacher, making the man sort of like a brother to Naruto... a horribly irresponsible brother that was horrible at his job, but a brother all the same.

That being said... she had no idea how to talk to the crossdressing boy. She was nervous that she would let slip something that was being kept from the boy. It was awkward for her knowing of the boy's parents, and not being able to tell the lonely boy about his own heritage. The boy looked more like Kushina everyday, though he had the Fourth Hokage's skin and left eye... she had zero idea where that strange brown right eye came from, since he didn't have a parent with brown eyes. Kushina had plum colored eyes, and Minato had bright blue eyes. Neither of those colors came close to brown.

"Seriously, say something!" Naruto shouted at her, getting her attention again as she saw the pissed off look on his face. Naruto didn't know it, but when he was pissed off his cheeks puffed up a little.

"Tomato?" Cat said the first word that came to her mind when she saw those puffed out cheeks with his round face, and bright red hair. She realized what she had done moments later, and moments later where when she realized the mistake that she had made. Naruto had already pounced at her with his arms and legs spread out, his hands in a clawing motion. His hair flowing behind him wildly, splitting into 'tails' that floated behind him, his face darkened by shadows and his eyes white glowing orbs.

She didn't know what hit her when she was tackled to the ground, and when he sank his teeth into the top of her head she paused for a moment. She had never been bitten by a person before... it hurt... like a lot. She grabbed Naruto by the waist and tried to silently pull him off of her as quickly as possible, since she could feel him grabbing the sides of her head as well, and his legs already wrapped around her chest. She was surprised by the immense physical strength the boy that was so close to 13 had. She tried ripping him off, but he stayed firm on her.

"Grrrrrr!" Naruto growled as he sank his teeth deeper into her head, and she continued to try and yank him off of her. She had dropped a bomb granting him more than normal strength so that he could stay on her and exact his revenge for calling him a tomato. He fucking hated tomatos more than anything, funny enough, Sasuke loved tomatos... his rival liked the food he hated the most.

Being called a tomato pissed him off more than anything.

He fucking knew he had a round face, and he knew thatr his hair was colored the same shade of scarlet red as a ripe tomato. He freaking knew that he looked like a tomato when he blushed or looked angry, but having it actually be said by somebody pissed him off even more than anything else. He could stand jokes or insults based on his style of dress or style, that was okay, but call him a tomato and something inside of him snaps. It isn't even completely his own rage, because he can feel something inside of him that is getting angry as well... and he doesn't mean Erza. She thinks the nickname is cute, since it isn't directed at her for once... apparently she suffered the same tomato nickname when she was younger from her rival.

Turns out, she had a rounded face when she was younger as well... and it also looked rounder when she was pissed off. It was still a little rounded got angry, but when she was already angry nobody was dumb enough to piss her off further by making a tomato comment.

Cat finally ripped Naruto from her, and her head splurted blood a few times before it stopped. Naruto tried to clawing and reaching for her, while kicking his legs out. The bad thing about being short was that he wasn't able to reach her now that she was holding him at an arms length, with her arms being longer than his legs and arms. Naruto's armor glowed gold, before it vanished and he was naked for a split second with a whisp of gold covering his crotch... and then the glow came back and covered him for a second. When it stopped Cat froze when she saw Naruto dressed in a blue, sexy, cat costume.

"Please let me go meow." Naruto told her with his cheeks still puffed out, and she let him go before she could think of anything else, her mind frozen and only following commands from shock. She regretted being in a shocked state when Naruto jumped at her again and sank his longer than average canines into her mask this time, and used both his arms and legs to hang onto her. His armor vanished, leaving him naked before he changed back into his normal armor again now that he had used the surprise factor to his advantage once more.

At least he wasn't biting her head, but the cracks in her mask were concerning.

She punched him in the rips, only to let out a gasp of surprise when she more than likely bruised her knuckle on the strong metal he was wearing. Pieces of her mask cracked and flew off of her cat face mask, exposing a bit more of her face. She rushed towards a tree and slammed Naruto against it to try and free herself without having to resort to more drastic means of escape, only for his armo to cover his back for him. She silently crossed her fingers, and a clone of herself appeared next to and started to grab Naruto and try and pull him off of her. Not seeing it helping anything, she summoned another shadow clone to pull the boy off of her.

Her mask completely broke, revealing her pretty face and bright brown eyes... before Naruto chomped down on her forehead.

"Ouch!? Get him OFF!" Cat shouted over to her shadow clones, only for Naruto's legs to glow as he got rid of his boots and replaced them with swords that he was holding with his feet. He let go of Cat with them, and thrust his legs backwards and stabbed at both clones, but they blocked the swords with the swords they drew from their backs. Naruto blinked, before he calmed down and let go of Cat and fell to the ground, his swords being replaced with boots again.

"You use swords too?" Naruto asked with a curious tone, and Cat hissed as she touched her bleeding forehead.

"My mask is off, so you might as well call me by name. Yugao Uzuki... and yes, I am a Kenjutsu specialist." Yugao said as she got out some bandages and started to wrap them around her bleeding forehead. She made a very strict mental note to never call Naruto a tomato again, at least not to his face like that.

...

"Well this is awkward again... don't call me a tomato again." Naruto said with narrowed eyes, and a light red aura about him... not an aura of chakra, but an aura of red magic. Yugao froze for a second and started to sweat a little at the very intimidating aura that the boy had. She hated to admit it, but she was pretty frightened of a boy Naruto's age for a few seconds. She hadn't felt something like this since she had first met Itachi and seen that boy kill somebody. She was going to avoid pissing Naruto off in the future.

"Aye, I won't call you a tomato again." Yugao said, before she forced her face to return to a neutral expression. She did sweat a little when Naruto's smiling face returned, and she noticed that the sun was going down very quickly. It would be best if they set up camp down, and rested while they had the chance. The Nadeshiko village was only a few days away, and it would be best to hurry, but not at a pace that would wear them out by the time they got there. They were expected to be there after 6 days, and if they went at their current pace then they would make it in two days with four to spare.

"I think we should make camp now, how about you?" Naruto asked as he looked at the sun falling down below the horizon.

"Yes, but before we do so I would like to go over some rules that you will need to remember for your stay at the Nadeshiko village." Yugao said in a serious tone, with him blinking and looking at her.

"Rules?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, rules. The first and most important of which, if anyone challenges you to a fight... refuse it. In the Nadeshiko village if you defeat one of their Kunoichi in a fight, they had the right to keep you in their village as their husband. If you lose, they will kill you... the second rule is try not to cause any trouble." Yugao said with a stern look, remembering all the trouble he caused for his own village with his pranks. Naruto didn't even look sheepish from her words, only grinning with pride at his pranking skills.

"Yeah, and my name is Kushina Uzumaki from the Uzumaki Clan." Naruto mocked lightly, getting Yugao to freeze completely when she heard him bring up that name.

"Where did you hear that name?" Yugao asked with narrowed eyes, having something that would be very worth reporting back to the hokage when the mission was finished.

"Huh? Oh, somebody said I looked like her when I was passing by. I mean, wasn't the first Hokage's wife named Mito Uzumaki or something like that? The old man told me it was a common name." Naruto said with a wave of his hand, not knowing that Yugao breathed a sigh of relief that Naruto was ignorant enough think that he wasn't related to them.

"Hey Naruto, you will never guess who I found inside of your soul... besides the giant fox thing." Erza said as she popped out of Naruto and floated next to him. Naruto blinked and looked at her for a second, not knowing what to say at the moment. He did have a pretty good question though.

Who the hell was in his soul?

"I am sure that you and Lady Kushina share some common blood, though it maybe distant." Yugao lied to Naruto, while Erza crossed her arms under her chest and raised an eyebrow.

"Don't believe her Naruto. You have a deeper connection to this Kushina woman that you know of. Tonight, meet me inside of your soul and I can tell you the truth, and intorduce you to somebody you will be happy to meet." Erza said as she slowly started to let herself get sucked back into Naruto, who frowned visibly and looked at Yugao as she placed a back-up mask on her face. Naruto summoned his flame blade and stuck it into the ground and started a fire using the sword as the base. He let tbe sword stay there, and charged it up with enough magic to last until they could get enough wood to get it lasting longer.

What was his connection to Kushina Uzumaki?

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	19. Chapter 19 Quick Update

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Spoilder Alert - Read Bottom of Chapter<strong>_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"Why does my mind look... different?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow as he looked at how girly his inner soul had become since fusing with Erza. Well, girly wasn't the true thing he would like to call it, but his mindscape had been changed into that of a room. It was a large room that was filled to the brim with various different kinds of armors and trophies lining the walls, with five other rooms sitting right next to it. There were stuffed animals on the bed, and other such things laying around on the floor for the purpose of entertainment.

...

"I changed things. The boilder room, sewer thing wasn't working for me so I changed it to this. Underneath the bed is a hidden door that leads to the Kyuubi's prison. I live inside of you, you know." Erza said as she walked around and sat down on the bed. She was closely linked to his soul, thus making his mindscape her own person playground to change as she saw fit. She lived here, so she had at least that much of a right. She wasn't some animal that needed to be caged, like the Kyuubi, but instead a beautiful young woman of 20 that deserved to get at least some preferential treatment from her host.

"You changed my mindscape... and made it this?" Naruto asked as he gestured to the stuffed animals and the frilly bed. Well, at least it sort of explained why some parts of his personality had become a bit more... Erza, because she was in his mind changing some things around like this. Of course, not even she could change the more important parts of his core self, but she didn't need to. She just changed enough to allow herself some form of comfort inside of her student.

"It is a replica of my room at the dorms of Fairy Tail. I feel nice here, and unlike on the outside I have legs in here. I can't just float around." Erza said as she gestured to her legs, showing that they were back with her once more. She really did have sexy legs, and Erza saw Naruto staring at her thighs. She crossed her legs over each other, before she coughed into her hand and looked towards one of the other rooms. "Of course, there is somebody that I met when I was... exploring." Erza said with a signifigant look towards one of the armors.

"Who?" Naruto asked as he turned around and looked at what she was looking at, seeing a pair of legs sticking out from one of the armors, with the sight of hair hair doing down to the knees. The skin was pale, the same shape as Erza's own skin, and the hair was a less vibrant shade of red. A more dull shade of red than Naruto or Erza's own red hair, which had a more... life to it, even though Erza was dead. Funny thing tha death itself didn't change her vibrant red hair. The legs stiffened lightly, and a patch of red hair came out form behind the armor and turned around to show a heart shaped face with plum colored eyes. A beautiful female in her late twenties maybe, but with the look of youth to her.

She walked out from behind the armor with a sheepish look on her face, and Naruto blinked for a moment.

"Oh... why is Kushina Uzumaki inside of me?" Naruto asked when he saw one of Tenten's top favorite kunoichi in history. She looked just like the picture of her that he had seen, though her figure had a little bit of extra weight to it... not a lot, but enough to show that she HAD been pregnant at some point in time. She wasn't very well endowed when compared to Erza, but not many were, and she was on the normal size for females in height. She wore a home styled dress with a yellow shirt underneath it, and her straight red hair called out to Naruto for a second.

"You know me already?" Kushina asked in slight confusion.

"Yeah, I mean, you are one of Tenten's favorite ninja that she looks up to. Though, I don't get why you would be inside of me. Erza-sensei is part of me now, but why are you here?" Naruto asked with a very confused look on his face, and Kushina's face twitched before she grit her teeth and showed a vein on the side of her head bulging out. Raising her gripped fist, she slammed it onto the top of Naruto's head and sent his face pointing towards the floor.

"Is my son really that dense Dattebane!?" Kushina shouted out in a rage, and Naruto's eyes widened as he looked at her when righting himself.

"Son...?" Naruto askef for a second as his blue and brown eyes widened, before he leaned his head down and he started to shake a little. Erza smiled at the fact that Naruto looked like he was going to be so happy to be reunited with his mother, so happy he was going to cry tears of joy. Kushina started to walk towards Naruto with open arms, before both Erza and Kushina were shocked when Naruto jerked forward and wrapped his arms around her while shaking.

"Naruto..." Kushina whispered as she felt his sniffles as he repressed the tears that wanted to leak out of his eyes.

"There isn't anything... huh?" Erza started, before Naruto lifted Kushina up into the air and bent his back into a german suplex and SLAMMED Kushina's face right into the floor. Erza looked and saw a look of rage on Naruto's face as he stood back up, with Kushina rolling onto her back and sitting up. She rubbed her face in pain, while Erza looked shocked that Naruto just gave his own mother a german suplex. She had expected tears, not some kind of strange violent reaction.

"I blame you..." Naruto whispered as he looked at Kushina with some anger.

"I'm sorry... but I told Minato not to seal the Kyuubi inside of you." Kushina told him, thinking that he was angry at her for the cause of his lifes troubles.

"Don't talk! Because of you I was born with a round face, and a slightly feminine body! Now that I see you have red hair, I know why people call me a tomato! I hate tomatos, and now I find out my Sensei AND Mother are the reason why I have red hair and a round face... now I am part of a trio of tomatos!" Naruto shouted as he walked around and grabbed his scarlet red hair in frustration, with both red headed women looked at him in confusion. It was impossible to tell what had just happened, but they were pretty sure that he was angry... about having a round face and being called a tomato.

"You are getting a curvy feminine body that makes you look like a sexy girl from this girl... and you are mad at me for giving you a round face?" Kushina asked in a dumb tone, not understanding what was happening. She froze when a dark aura appeared around Naruto for a bit, and his hair started to raise up and make nine tails of hair, short tails, but still freaked her out... her son had inherited her temper, now that was JUST great, and it was being used on her. Now she knew what Minato felt like.

"Have you seen yourself? Erza-sensei isn't the only reason for my lean, feminine build... she is just why I am becoming even more feminine than I would have. Have you NOT seen how I dress? If I cared about being feminine, then I wouldn't wear Erza-sensei's clothes all the time." Naruto said as he showed the skirt that he was wearing, pointing out that he had no problem with himself being feminine.

...

"What?" Kushina asked, for the very first time noticing that her son was wearing girl's clothes, and armored top, but the breasts on the armored top made for feminine looking armor. This was the first time she was actually seeing her son, so she had been in a surprised state that didn't allow her to see what he had been wearing, just his beautiful face... in a neutral loving way. Of course she would view her own child as beautiful, most mothers did view their babies as beautiful. Naruto looked SO much like her, but with different eyes, more vibrant hair, and a tan... and most likely a penis.

"Say you are sorry for giving me my round face." Naruto ordered with his arms crossed, and she jumped up and saluted him.

"Sorry for giving you a round fa-" Kushina started, before Naruto rushed forward and hugged her this time for real. Her face softened, as did Erza's, as they saw and felt the actual loving hug this time.

"Damnit... damn... Why can't I stay mad at you?" Naruto asked in frustration, showing that he hadn't really been mad about her giving him her face. Kushina smiled and wrapped her arms around him gently, knowing that he had been looking for something to be mad about. He was just so confused at the moment that he wanted to be angry and sort things out that way. It made sense, since she had never been there before in his life to raise him. Instead, the spot of mother had been taken up by the other slightly round faced red head in the same room as them.

Kushina sent a glance at Erza, who wiped her tears at the beautiful seen in front of her.

"How old are you Naruto?" Kushina asked lovingly, and he stepped away from her and rubbed his eyes with his metal gauntlets.

"12... though I turn 13 very soon." Naruto said as he started to calm himself down, getting some form of control over himself.

"He became a Chunin a little ways back, your son is a very good ninja... though he is lacking in his skill in weaving ninjutsu and genjutsu. You should be very proud of him." Erza told Kushina, while Naruto blushed at his faults and looked away. Kushina placed her hand on her head and grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry... I was never really good at Ninjutsu or Genjutsu either, or studying... graduated last of my class by using the Shadow Clone jutsu to substitute for the Clone Jutsu. It seems I passed that down to you Naruto." Kushina said, not knowing that Naruto had passed a very similar way. Naruto's eyes widened at having gained something not so great from his mother. Kushina smiled at Naruto when he seemed to smile a little, and she was about to start something before Naruto interupted her.

"Don't worry about it Dattebayo." Naruto said as he looked away from her, and Kushina blushed a little in embarassment at the OTHER thing that she seemed to have passed down to him. She had been hoping that of the three things she would have passed down to him, that he wouldn't have gotten her tic... yet her got ALL three things. Her round face, red hair, and her verbal tic. The three physical traits she had been hoping that he wouldn't have gotten.

"Dattebane... Dattebayo... you two are just alike." Erza said as the wall started to morph as she looked at it, and a picture frame started to appear on the wall. In the picture was a portrait of the three of them side by side, standing in normal positions with smiles on their faces, smaller ones in the cases of adults, and a big grin on Naruto's face. Kushina had her hands on the shoulders of the two red headed younger people... technically younger. Erza died when she was around 20, so, she had never aged a day mentally or physically, so her death age was in the thousands, but her age itself was around 20. Kushina had more life experience, so she got the middle spot as rhe eldest.

...

"I like it... three tomatos." Kushina said, getting tics from all three of them, even herself. All of them looked at her, and she glared at her reflection in the mirror for calling them all tomatos. Twitching, Naruto sighed, before he grinned and started to laugh.

His mother was weird!

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Naruto and Hinata get married and have two children, one boy one girl, named BorutoBolt and Himawari... Naru-Hina for the WIN!**_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	20. Chapter 20 You're a BOY Pt1

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

'Great... now I have a voice in my head.' Naruto thought as he walked with Yugao towards the Hot Springs Inn that they would be using to wash away the fatigue of a long few days travel. It wasn't an overnight mission sure, but Naruto wished that she had his stamina so that they could have just run the entire way there. Though, staying the night at an Inn would be a first time for him on a missions, so it was all a new experience. At the moment, they were talking around a town for the actual Inn itself.

"Hey, I thought I was going to vanish as well. Until you try and take the Kyuubi's chakra I am sticking around." Kushina's voice rang out through his head, and he internally groaned. It was bad enough that he had one quick tempered red head, like he should be talking, inside of his body... now he had TWO quick tempered red heads inside of him. He was happy that his mother would stick around, but she had nothing to teach him at the moment, strange because of all of the rumors about her that he had heard.

The first thing she told him, was that despite rumors she was NO swordswoman. She used a kunai at most as a blade, and couldn't use anything else worth crap. So in the swords department he already had her beat with his basic swings that he worked on. She cut through her enemies like a sword through butter, but she never actually used a sword. That was just some rumor that who knows who started, and she was dead so she couldn't argue against it. Naruto's family, the Uzumaki, weren't even known for their swordsmenship. They had no family style that he could learn, and those that DID use swords just used them because back in those days it was easier to use a sword to defend against a sword user than a kunai. They knew the basic swings, and that was it.

The second thing, she was no Ninjutsu Goddess that people made her out to be, apparently she used 7... maybe 8 different Ninjutsu of her elements tops, and a few fire ninjutsu that were ranked at D and C, so basic that almost any Jonin could learn them in seconds after reading a scroll on it. Kushina SUCKED at using most ninjutsu, and it was only in her two natural affinities, Wind with a secondary Water affinity, that she could use up to the rank of B rank ninjutsu. It wasn't something she was proud of, but while she had mastered those ninjutsu that she knew, she wasn't very talented in the art overall. It was just something that people confused her Fuin-Ninjutsu style as, they thought that she used pure Ninjutsu when she mixed Fuinjutsu into Ninjutsu to make her own style.

The third thing, she was a genius at Fuinjutsu... and she didn't know where the rumor came from that Jiraiya had taught Minato Fuinjutsu, but it was HER that had taught Minato how to use the Sealing Arts, arts that her family the Uzumaki were geniuses at, herself included. She was better than her own husband at the art, but since he used it more than she did he was more 'well known' for using it than her. It was bullshit, but she didn't really mind that she didn't get the recognition that she deserved for her talents in the arts.

The fourth thing... while her chakra was special and she could form chains out of it, she had told Naruto that it wasn't something that she could teach him. It wasn't even a bloodline, just a rare form of powerful chakra that VERY few Uzumaki were born with, once every few generations was an Uzumaki born with this form of chakra. It wasn't a hereditary thing, so it passing down from her to him was very unlikely, almost impossible considering her own chakra had been tainted by Minato's and the Kyuubi's during Naruto's, changing the way his chakra was and promising that he most likely would never gain the ability to form chains out of chakra like herself, or use her Barrier Fuinjutsu style that went with it. She wished she could teach him, but it wasn't meant to be.

Naruto's own elemental affinity was a mystery at the moment, so until then she didn't know if she could even teach him about her affinity. She was ashamed that she had nothing that she could teach him, other than coaching him on Taijutsu and breaking out of Genjutsu, but he would need a living sparring partner before he could really learn about either of those things. Basically, there was nothing that she could do to help him other than things like motherly advice, or maybe womanly advice.

...

'Please don't talk to me when I'm not asleep... this is so awkward for me.' Naruto thought with a blush on his face, afraid to even go to the bathroom with his mother watching him like this. It was different with Erza, since this his body was a combination of both of their bodies, and he had grown used to sharing it with her. She could also close her eyes and look away, but Kushina saw everything that he saw even if she closed her eyes. The only way that she didn't see was when she was asleep, and she couldn't sleep all the time. He hated having to say this to her... but she wasn't Erza, she JUST appeared in his life.

For some reason, he got embarassed at the thought of her seeing him naked... even though he took baths with Erza in her ghost form there. It was strange that out of the two red heads, it was Kushina that he felt awkward around, even though she was his birth mother.

"You take care of any things you want to pick up in town. I will find the Inn on my own and get a room." Yugao told him, with her cat mask back on as she vanished in a blur of leaves.

"What a great partner... Yeah, you go find the Inn without a way to signal me and tell me where it is." Naruto said as he noticed the flaw in what was being said and done. Naruto placed his metal covered hands in his skirt pockets and frowned as he started to walk down the street and look at the different shops.

"Go into that one, I want to see what they have." Erza pointed out as she appeared next to him, with her legs turning back into a ghostly tail that led into his body. Naruto looked to where she was pointing, before seeing that she was pointing to a women's clothing store. Shrugging, he walked over towards it and pushed open the door, walking in like nothing was wrong with a boy walking into a women's clothing store. He was immediantly assualted by the smell of perfume the second he walked in, and the sight of many different bright colors. Tough girl or not, Erza was still a girl and liked to look at cute cloths just like any girl... Naruto liking it was another story.

Though... he was a crossdresser thanks to his sensei.

"Hello Miss, what can I do for a pretty young thing like you?" The store clerk asked as she, a young woman in her late teens with bright yellow hair and gray eyes, walked up to Naruto with a smile on her face.

"Just looking around." Naruto said, not even bothering to comment about the way he was refered to as a girl. That, and it would be easier on the clerks mind if she just didn't know about him being a guy. If she had been a boy calling Naruto a girl, he would have been a little angry, but him being angry when he willingly walked into a female clothing store... yeah, he was not going to admit to being a male inside of this kind of store.

"Is there anything that you are looking _for_?" The clerk asked in a more insisting fashion, showing that she wanted to help Naruto find something.

"Just looking for something nice... but not to expensive. I was thinking of getting a matching set of something." Naruto said, thinking about getting something that he could gift to Tenten when he got back. He might as well get her something to say sorry for not seeing her off on her own mission that she had been assigned the day that he went off on his mission.

"How adorable, you are shopping for matching clothes for your boyfriend!" The clerk gushed at the young love, and Naruto blinked, while Erza gave a shrug. She was wrong in the fact that Naruto was shopping for a boy, but she wasn't wrong that Tenten acted like a boyfriend even though she and Naruto weren't dating at the moment.

"Yeah... my boyfriend Tenten... He needs a new shirt, his last one ripped." Naruto said, covering up his own chuckles with a cough. He HAD ripped up Tenten's shirt in their last date, sparring match... thing. He hadn't though about that, but it would make sense that he would be the one to pay for getting her a new one.

"You are such a cute little girlfriend." The clerk said, and Naruto read her nametag, which stated that her name was... Anko Hashamimi... Naruto sweat dropped that he was being unknowingly picked on by a girl named Anko. It was freaky frankly, but Anko was actually a pretty common name now that he thought about it. It wasn't like he was the only person named Naruto, or that Sasuke was the only person named Sasuke. Tons of people shared names, it was only when first and last name matched that things were weird.

"You are really going to let her call you a girl?" Kushina asked from inside of his mind.

'Why not? It isn't like she is hitting on me, or touching me. Anyway, she isn't the first and won't be the last one to call me a girl.' Naruto thought back at her with a sweatdrop, not truly caring at this moment.

"Anything special to help lower the selection?" Anko asked, and Naruto looked at her for a second, before he shrugged.

"Just something sturdy." Naruto told her, knowing that Tenten went for clothes that could last instead of cloths suited purely for fashion. She wan't something that she could wear in the middle of combat, but still make look good without her outfit being a big cause of attention. The clerk frowned at the vague request as she started to go around the shop, in the second with matching outfit designs, while Naruto was directed by Erza towards the swimsuit section so that she could look at this time's swimsuits.

"I see... so the bikini is still in style." Erza whispered with a glint in her eye as she looked over the different bikini's that were on sale. Naruto's armor glowed bright gold, and the top of his armor changed into the V-neck white shirt that he had decided to wear under his under today. It was a cloths store, not an armor store... funny enough that next door to the clothing store was an armor store as well.

"Yeah, it is really popular with girls." Naruto muttered as he himself looked at some long spandex gloves colored in orange. The gloves came to the middle of his forearms, and each of them was outlines at the top with a row of wind designs on them. Naruto took out, stored away, the gloves he was wearing at the moment, leaving the skin on his arm exposed as he slipped on one of the tight gloves. He flexed his fingers inside of it, seeing how it felt... before he sighed and took it off before placing it back. It just didn't fit right, a bit TOO tight. Unlike Erza's old armor that changed to fit his personal sizes, these were non-magic clothing that didn't change with him.

If it was too tight now, it would be too tight when he bought it.

"Yeah, non-magic clothes are the best. I prefer that my clothes fix themselves to my shape. Though when going on a diet, it isn't exactly the BEST way to judge if you are getting fat or not... not that I had to worry about that." Erza told him when she noticed his problem. She had the very same problem when had first started using her magic, and had been buying non-magic clothes instead of magical clothes. Now she knew better, and Naruto frowned.

"I want something orange... just something." Naruto said with a frown as he looked around for something with his favorite color on it.

"Orange?" Erza asked with a confused glance at him, while Naruto nodded and picked up an orange choker. It had black spikes coming out of it, but it was far to wide to go around his neck. Naruto blinked, before he realized that it was a belt, not a choker and wrapped it around his waist. Erza looked at him with a critical eye, before she shok her head. "That clashes with the blue skirt, if it were a darker blue then maybe." Erza stated, before she noticed somebody behind Naruto.

*SNIIIIIIFFFF!*

"Eh!?" Naruto shouted in shock when he felt somebody sniff him, and he jumped and turned around and saw a woman behind him. She had wavy orange hair with skin tanner him his own, and her cheekbones were prominent on her face. She wore a white dress with thigh high white heels, but on her forehead was a white headband with a flower on it for the symbol. She had onix eyes, and her body was rather... uncurvy. She was a bit on the heavier side for a woman when compared to Erza, but she wasn't fat either. She was about average on the scale, but she had a super creepy aura about her.

"Hmmm... What an excellent perfume you have my dear... a with a delicate spice of youth, and the bitter emotions of loss childhood... yet, I smell such a sweet scent of innocence... such a unique and beautiful perfume you have... and oh my, the very light undertone of... musk. What is _my Honey_ doing in such a low brow shop such as this!?" The woman declared as she got down on one knee and held on of Naruto's hands in her own. She layed a kiss on Naruto's hand, and he shivered in disgust for a second, despite her being a woman. Erza looked at the woman, who appeared to be in her early thirties... though looks could be wrong. She was actually shorter than Naruto himself, and he knew he was short.

"Oh god no... no, there is no way he could have found somebody that would accept his ways... and for a heir to look so much like him... no way." Erza said with a fearful whisper as she looked at the rather homely woman, a pale look of horror on her face. Her sentiments weren't shared by Naruto, because he didn't know who she was talking about.

"... Eh!?" Naruto questioned loudly, not sure what was going on. The woman let go of Naruto and jumped up with her hands in a romantic position.

"Oh dearest me, I have forgotten my politeness. My Honey, I am Sanya Kotobuki... and I am simply fascinated by such an amazing perfume you wear." Sanya said with a wide smile on her face, her white teeth actually glinting as the light hit them. Naruto shivered and backed away a little, his back hitting the wall in seconds as she got closer to him. Sanya moved towards him as he backed away, and Naruto summoned a sword and held it in front of him.

"Stay away, I don't want what you are selling!? I don't even WEAR perfume!" Naruto shouted, and she moved under the sword and smiled at him.

"Of course not my Honey, your perfume is one that nature intended you to have. No store bought, or home made, perfume can match yo-" She started, before Naruto had a mini-freak out and kicked the woman in the face, sending her flying out of his eye sight and into one of the changing rooms. Naruto was bretahing heavily with a pale expression on his face, before he noticed a bruised and smiling Sanya coming out of the changing room. "My Honey, such a powerful kick you have. Even the perfume of your desperation is such a beautiful fragrance." She said, before she was grabbed by the ear by Anko and dragged away.

"I hired a ninja to handle unloading my inventory while Shizu was out sick today. Don't think you can harass my customers and get full pay. Now get back to your job!" Anko shouted as she physically shoved Sanya into the back room so that she could get back to work, before she locked the door behind her with a frustrated look. She huffed, before turning to Naruto with a sorry look on her face. "I am sorry about her. I hired the Nadeshiko village to help me out... but they sent her. This place has been dead all day because she keep sniffing people. I haven't seen her act like THAT though." Anko said with a sigh of frustration.

"Keep her away from me." Naruto said with a light whisper, and she nodded.

"At least you didn't run out screaming. I would give you a discount, but business is down and I can't afford it." Anko said with a sorry expression on her face, and Naruto nodded and actually got back to looking for something. Naruto was about to look to Erza, only to see her eyes sparkling when she was looking at a matching set of clothes. One was a purple kimono with the sleeves covered at the ends with red flowers, with a black obi at the waist, and a red yukata to go underneath it. On the back of which was hald a heart design. The other was a purple martial arts gi with black cuffs at the shins and forearms and a black tie around the middle of it. Underneath was also a red training shirt. On the back of the gi was the other side of the heart.

"... I'll take those please." Naruto said as he gestured to the matched set, and she nodded and grabbed one of them, the kimono, before she started to lead him towards the changing room. She pulled him into the changing room, before handing HIM the female half of the set... not that she could be blamed.

"Here you go Miss, please try that on so that I can get your proper size. It will only take a moment... do you have a guess about how big your boyfriend is compared to you? This Tenten is a lucky guy for having such a caring girlfriend." Anko said with a happy smile, while Naruto thought about it.

"... A good deal taller than me, maybe a few good inches and then some." Naruto guessed, and she nodded and got out a tape measuring string.

"Oh god, she really thinks you're a girl." Kushina's voice rang out in his mind, and Naruto twitched, remembering that his mother was inside of him and about to see him change the normal way. Naruto shrugged, before he grabbed the bottom of his shirt and took it off, with Anko gasping in surprise when she saw that Naruto wasn't wearing a bra, or even a training bra. Naruto twitched when she immediantly circled the measure around his chest with it pressing tightly against him. She moved her eyes over the measure, before she moved the measure and tightened it at his ribs... before againt at his waist.

"... Hmm, I guess you really don't need a bra. You're only an A-Cup... We actually don't see AA or A-cups anymore after a civilian tried to sue us." Anko said as she thought about it for a second, and Naruto huffed and placed his hands on his chest... they were soft sure, but they weren't boobs. Sure, he lacked muscle definition in them, but he blamed that on Erza since this was partly her body as well, so the changes that had happened had included the softness of his chest. He couldn't help it, but it wasn't like he would need a bra.

"Pfffffft, this is funny." Erza laughed a little at him, and he ignored her with a blush on his face as he dropped his skirt and stepped out of it. Naruto opened up the yukata top, before moving his arms through the sleeves and closing it, before putting the kimono top over it and wrapping the obi around his waste, the sleeves of the kimono going passed his hands so that only the tips of his fingers could be seen. Anko gave him a light look, before she nodded a little.

"At least you wear panties like a good girl should, though your choice... I think a lighter color like pink of blue would fit you better than the black you have. On the other than, the black compliments your butt... you must hate shopping with your confusing body." Anko made a light joke, and Naruto sejnt her a dull look. He looked at himself in the mirror with a frown on his face, before he grabbed the back of his hair and moved it around a little so that his left eye was being covered by the hair. He smiled a little, before turning around and facing Anko with a smile as he started to strip.

"Thanks for the advice... I think Tenten will be happy with her gift." Naruto said as he pulled hard on the fabric, but it stayed firm without ripping, showing the quality to it. He was going to give her the gi, since he knew that she wanted something that she could be taken seriously in, but they were made of the same material so it would be a good test to test this one as well. Anko nodded and she looked over Naruto now that he was only in panties, and she smiled and the young 'girl' got redressed in front of her.

"I'l just wrap these up and take them to the front then." Anko said as she picked up the clothes, and there was silence in the stall.

"... Did she not notice your bulge?" Kushina asked, wondering if that was the case, or the girlw as just trained not to treat crossdresser any differently than the girls that she attended to as well. Naruto raised an eyebrow as he looked at the front of his panties, before he shrugged. There wasn't a real bulge, since he wasn't hard at the moment and the magic in the panties prevented anything from spilling out. Kushina didn't know that before now, while he himself wasn't bothered by it anymore.

"Magic panties, the perfect panties for traps and women to wear. It helps that you fused with me, and some things changed." Erza said with a fond smile on her face. She made sure to always buy magic bras and panties, even if she never wore the bras underneath her armor. They not only changed size, but they were great at preventing arousal and had a sticking magic to keep anything from slipping out that shouldn't slip out.

"I don't think she was paying attention to much, other than I am a paying customer." Naruto said as he redressed himself, and summoned back the top of his armor now that he was going to be leaving the store. Naruto left the changing room and walked up to the register, getting out his toad purse... it was a purse and he knew it. Wallets weren't shaped like small bags that opened up at the mouth like his did. Naruto took out the cash he needed to pay for the items he bought, before placing his Gama-chan back into his pocket dimension and getting the clothes in bags that he had bought. Naruto hurried out of the store with a grin on his face, before he stopped just outside of the door.

"Yes?" Anko asked when she noticed that Naruto stopped.

"You did know I am a boy right?" Naruto asked, and her eyebrows shot up behind her hairline as her jaw dropped and she looked over him again. She couldn't even form normal words as she stared at him, and he grinned as she looked at him with disbelieving eyes, like she didn't believe for a second that he was a boy. Naruto shrugged, before he walked away with a grin on his face... and this his stomach growled at him.

Oh well, time to get something to eat before he went looking for the Inn and met up with Yugao.

Then he would take a nice bath, and it was off to the Nadeshiko village in the morning. Naruto shivered in excitement at finally going to go see another village that wasn't considered super weak like the Waterfall Village.

He wondered if there was a ramen stand in the Nadeshiko village?

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	21. Chapter 21 The Key

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"Hmmmm?" Naruto questioned as he walked through the more run down part of town as he attempted to go to the Inn, though he didn't know what direction the Inn was at. He had placed both of the bags he had bought at the clothing store in his pocket dimension, and had already picked himself something up to eat on the way. He had finished that off quickly though, so now he was just looking around at the different run down shops. Every town had their more run down areas, and this was the run down area of this city. He was concerned about finding his way back to the Inn, but he was more concerned about... well nothing really.

He guessed he just got a bad feeling that something was here, but he couldn't put his finger on it. His eye was drawn to the left side of his vision when he saw a sign that read that there was going to be a 90 percent off sale, something that he couldn't simply pass up. Naruto grinned to himself, knowing that he couldn't pass up a big sale like this. Who knows what kind of cool things he could find in a small run down shop that looked like it was going to be closed down at any day now.

"I approve, once found a... never mind." Kushina said within his mind, stopping herself from going any further into the story for some reason.

Naruto changed where he was walking and started to travel towards the run down shop, before he pushed the door open and started to laugh to himself a little when he saw a very much older lady in a blue kimono taking a nap next to the register and a display case. She was very wrinkled, looking to be in her late 70's at most. Her grayed hair was done at the top of her head, and she was drolling into a book that she had in her hands. Naruto moved through the shop without waking her and he looked over the things that she had, wondering what Erza would be saying about this... she had decided that she would take a nap inside of her 'room' inside of his mind.

'Hmmm, these swords are broken.' Naruto thought awkwardly when he saw the cracks along the edges, not only that, but the rust that had built up over many years was something else. These swords were either relics or display only, because he couldn't see anything repairing these weapons after this much punishment. Naruto picked up a shield and tested it's weight, before he shook his head in annoyance, that not being very good either. Naruto placed it back on the wall, before he saw a collection of dusty hats with different names on them. Naruto shook his head, not needing a hat.

He needed something... useful. Nothing here seemed to really call out to him at the moment, but he was still getting this strange feeling that felt familiar to him from this shop. Like inside of here there was an old presence besides the one that was sleeping and drolling into her book. Naruto looked at the busted grandfather clock, and he noticed a pattern, between the busted stuff and the useless stuff he could see why everything was at such a low price. This place was going out of business to the point that 10 percent of normal price was all she felt that she could sell it for and get customers.

"I think you SHOULD get a hat or something. You don't know when you are going to go somehwere cold." Kushina gave him a mother's lecture from inside of his mind.

"Where could I possibly go in the Land of FIRE that is cold?" Naruto asked sarcastically, and Kushina went silent at that. Like she knew something that he didn't know, but wouldn't tell him anymore. Naruto looked at a small display of old jewerlry, most of which were rusted beyond the point where they could be fixed. Naruto chuckled nervously about still not seeing anything worth his while. Naruto took a step to the side, and his foot smacked against the side of a shelf and made the shelf shake. Something fell from the shelf and landed on the ground, before he heard a clinking noise. Getting down on his knees, Naruto saw a golden glint on the ground and picked up the fallen object.

A key. It was a golden key that didn't have a tip that looked like it would open anything. Instead, it was shaped like a spade with a clover heart inside of it. The handle shaped in a similar with, with a white inside with a strange sort-of double M symbol on it. The key was larger enough that wit was wider than the palm of his hand, and it had something strange about it. Naruto liked how shiny it was of course, and it was the only thing in this shop that seemed to have zero signs of age on it, like it had been made yesterday. The key gave off it's own aura of power to it, and Naruto grinned at that. It was like an object with attitude of it's own.

"It's pretty." Kushina commented to him, and Naruto nodded.

"I'm going to get it... but I don't see a price tag on it. Well, it looks like I have to wake up the old lady." Naruto said as he started to go towards the elderly woman, who was starting to stir a little from the noise he was making. By the time that he got to her, she was already awake and wiping the droll from her mouth. She rubbed her hazel eyes, before she looked at him with a smile when she saw that he had something in his hands and seemed to have the intention to buy something.

"Are ye' a boy or a girl?" The woman asked with a thick accent, pointing out the first thing that she questioned. Naruto actually took a moment to smile at how at least she was questioning what his gender was.

"Boy, but I was wondering how much-" Naruto said, before the elderly lady moved quickly towards him and placed her hand against his neck. Naruto was startled by her suddenly patting down his neck and moving her hand around it.

"Yer missin' yer adams apple... not vury BOY if yer ask meh." She continued in her thick accent, and Naruto rolled his eyes at her. He didn't really have one of those even before his body fused with parts of Erza's body so that wasn't strange that it was missing. She circled around him like a wolf looking at it's prey, before she grabbed his ass, and he stood on his tip toes in shock with a surprised look on his face. "Yer butt is to roun' an' plump fer a boy... and this figure. Hard ta tell under ya armor, but not vury male." She continued, and Naruto saw that she was actually teasing him.

Though, THIS may be the reason why nobody came here, even possible collectors of this kind of stuff. Everyone that came in was getting sexually molested by this old bat.

"Do you do this with everyone?" Naruto asked as she squeezed his butt.

"Yerp, only want the merst attractive of people in ma store. Lovely thighs yer got here 'sonny', very not boyish." She told him as she placed her hands around his thighs, getting a sigh of relief from him that she did this to everyone... Naruto sweat dropped when he realized that if she didn't view him as attractive that she would kick him out of her store. Either this woman cared not for money, or was just a perverted old woman that only wanted to have things to do with attractive young folk.

"Then you have nothing to worry about, my beautiful baby." Kushina complimented him, before he yelped when she sniffed his hair. Naruto turned around, just as she reached under his skirt and everything went silent for him when she started to touch his junk as she looked at him up and down.

"Yer hair smell o' strawberry lad... though, judging by this... 7 er 8 years old?" She questioned as she groped his junk a few times. Naruto twitched and raised his fist up to hit the old woman, before he lowered it when he realized that he couldn't hit her.

"I'm turning 13 very soon." Naruto said through grit teeth, wondering if getting the key was even worth going through this. Naruto actually flushed a little when she raised his skirt and looked at him with her own eyes, before she circled around him and continued to look at what he had.

"Hmmm, yer a good lookin' lad anyway. Yer father been the girly type I suppose, and yer mother musta been a beautiful lady. Yer hips are good fer child bearing, still growing... strange as it is. I'll let ya shop here." The old woman said with a grin on her face, while Naruto flipped down his skirt with a furious blush and glare on his face. Naruto was internally seething at the things she just did.

"I like her, and your Father WAS a bit of a flake. I always wondered if I want into butch lesbians when I looked at him. Soft features and all of that Dattebane." Kushina said from the inside of his mind, not telling him who his Dad was. She told him it would be more fun and rewarding for him to figure it out on his own. She didn't want to take the fun out of the adventure of him learning who his father was through hard work, and she even told him she agreed with his father's last name being hidden from him. All he had to go on was the name Minato, and that was a freaking common name.

"Yer a fine looking boy, very... VERY girly. Yer wearing panties fer one, but can't hold it against ya... I can see yer gonna have strong, healthy children... all ya need is a girl... unless yer gay." The elderly woman spoke to herself as she looked at him, while Naruto sweat dropped and held out a key in his hand.

"How much is this?" Naruto asked with a very strained smile on his face.

"Hmmm, that old piece of junk? Shit key don't open any locks, an' it don't have any sentimental value... with then price lower... I say it be 4,000 Ryo (40 Dollars)." The old lady said as she looked at the golden key in his hand. Naruto smiled at how keep he was getting a shiny golden key for, even if it didn't seem to have any true worth as an object. Naruto paid her for the key, before he placed it in his pocket and gave it a pat. Naruto grinned to himself and walked out of the shop as quickly as possible. Naruto blinked when he realized that he never got the old ladies name, so turning around... Naruto gasped.

The shop was empty.

Not a single person to be seen, and a large layer of dust and dirt appeared to have formed out of nowhere. The old lady was gone like she had never been there in the first place, and her chair looked like it happened been sat in, in years. Naruto shivered and reached into his pocket and pulled out the key that he had bought, proof that something had been there. A shiver went down his spine when he realized somnething that he couldn't explain just happened. Naruto turned tail and started to run in the opposite direction as fast as he could to find Yugao and convince her that they should get out of this town NOW!

This town gave him a bad feeling.

First creepy pedophiles, and now ghosts.

He didn't want to find out what was next.

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	22. Chapter 22 Off to see the village

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>I am NOT stalling. I don't care if YOU want me to just 'skip' ahead to the village, that would be days away. This is a great chance to further character development. <strong>_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"Come one... just six more and you will get to 5,000 thousand." Erza urged Naruto as he pushed up off the of the ground with sweat dripping from his face as his arms shook. It was early in the morning, and they were set to leave for Nadeshiko village as soon as Yugao was ready to go. She told him that there was no hurry to leave at this moment. He was wearing full armor at the moment so that he could make the push up even more stressful after he got to the big numbers.

Wearing heavy armor like this though, which easily weighed over 300 pounds easy thanks to the material it was made out of, sapped him of his seemingly endless strength. The complete repitition of what he was doing boring him, but training his muscles into a strong and lean shape. He groaned and managed to d a single push up, before he collapsed down and panted with his cheek against the cold floor.

If this had been the FIRST thing he had done, then he wouldn't be as tired... but even on a mission Erza was making him do his full morning work out. Including 5,000 crutches and 5,000 sit ups... since they were on a mission, she actually increased the number that he was doing. Used to it would be just 1,000 and then he would go do his normal training and finish working up a sweat that way. Since he couldn't train normally, she was having him work up a sweat the way of his morning excersize.

"Will you be alright for the mission?" Yugao asked with a frown on her face, and Naruto nodded and started to stand up. A very small rest having restored enough of his stamina to be able to move around. The speed in which he regained energy helping him more than anything. Naruto made the top of his armor vanished so that he wasn't dealing wht the extra weight now that he was recovering. Even his black gloves and gauntlets vanished into his pocket dimension, leaving him in just a black button up shirt with a short red tie. He had changed the fashion of the shirt that he wore under his base armor.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. So can we get going now?" Naruto asked with a bored sound to his voice.

He wanted to get OUT of this freaky town as soon as possible. First he had almost been molested by that freaky ugly girl, and then he HAD been molested by the old ghost lady. His day yesterday had not been a good one in the slightest. He should have gotten about after he got the outfit for Tenten, but he had felt something about the ghost molester's shop that had called out to him. He found it when he found that strange key, but Naruto shrugged it off as nothing at first. Now he was certain that there was something strange about the key, since it felt so much like that big scroll that he signed to learn to summon toads.

"Yes, I have paid for the night already. There is no problem with leaving now." Yugao said emotionlessly as she walked passed him. Naruto raised an eyebrow, but shrugged and started to follow after her. he didn't really care if she had some sort of problem with him, she called him a tomato, so she was no friend of his. Naruto saw that something was kind of awkward with her for some reason, but he didn't think about it. He honestly didn;t have much of a reason to care with how coldly she was acting, and the lying part didn't help his opinion of her very much.

"Somebody is in a good mood." Erza commented with a raised eyebrow at how the cat themed Anbu was acting.

"Hey, did something happen to you while you were in the town?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow, and Yugao growled a little after a moment.

"I was having a pleasant bath last night, until some girl asked me if I was pregnant." Yugao said as she looked down at her showing slim and slender body. Sure, for a few weeks she had been depressed about the death of her lover and fiance, and she had gained a little weight on her stomach that gave her the smallest bit of a muffin top, but it wasn't THAT bad. It was barely noticable, but she shouldn't have let herself go even a small amount for a few weeks. In those few weeks she had gone nothing more than eat and greave sure, but it wasn't like she lost her muscle mass... she just gained some extra fat that she would have to burn off.

...

"Is she pregnant?" Erza asked Naruto, who shrugged.

"Are you pregnant?" Naruto asked for Erza, only to get a fist slammed into the top of his head. Yugao looked annoyed with his question, but she looked down at her own gut with an unknowing look. She was sure that she wasn't pregnant, but she didn't like that she looked like she was. The last time she had sex with her lover was 3 months ago when they both had a day off. If she had been pregnant then she would be showing long before now.

"I didn't hear a no." Kushina said from Naruto's mind.

"No." Yugao told him with narrowed eyes as Naruto stood back up, rubbing his sore cranium.

"Now I heard of a no." Kushina said from the safe confines of the inside of Naruto's mind, and he groaned in annoyance before he passed on his feeling of pain to Kushina. He heard her yelp loudly at suddenly feeling pain to her head, causing him to grin. Erza rubbed her own head from phantom pains that she felt from being connected to Naruto.

"Well this trip hasn't exactly been fun for me either damnit. At least YOU only got called out on your muffin top. I was mistaken for a girl, an ugly ninja girl hit on me, and I got molested by the ghost of an old lady." Naruto told Yugao with a bitter tone, getting a raised eyebrow from the woman. She hadn't been informed of any of this, while Kushina paused inside of Naruto's mind, wondering when he had gotten molested. She might have been asleep at that time when it happened.

She lost access to his memories, since if she tried there was the chance she could fade away. She only had access to what he was sensing, and what she remembered him seeing.

"This town does seem strange. Have you noticed anyone... vanishing like they never existed?" Yugao asked as the two of them left the Inn building and started to notice the the streets were empty.

"I swear to god if this town vanishes as soon as we look away from it, I will scream like a little girl." Naruto said with a shiver. There was nothing he was more scared of than ghosts, Erza being an exception since she was apart of him, thus she was also him... it was strange, but with his body fused with aspects of her body he couldn't really consider her a ghost, since she had a right to be in his body.

"Don't you already do that?" Yugao asked with a raised eyebrow.

"... In my defense, I did that before I looked like this." Naruto said with his arms crossed, a victorious look on his face. He always did scream like a girl when he was surprise, not something to be proud of sure, but it was something that couldn't be blamed on how he looked.

"Though... I can't say I blame you. I didn't notice before, but this place does feel... unnatural. Only now am I starting to feel the offness of this place." Yugao said to herself mostly as she looked around at the empty streets. She could sense the chakra signature of a single ninja, but that was pretty much it. It was more than likely the same ninja that Naruto had mentioned in his story about the ugly ninja girl.

"Offness... is that a real word?" Naruto asked her, getting a shrug from Yugao. She was sort of still creeped out by the fact that the town was so strange.

"Offness is not a real word." Erza told Naruto with a knowing look on her face, and he nodded to that. He and Yugao started to run towards the path that would lead them out of the town, while the other chakra signature started to run the other direction. The two of them sped up and started to run full speed, with Naruto only a small ways behind Yugao now that he wasn't wearing the heaviest parts of his armor.

The two of them cleared the city in minutes and Naruto mentally hated himself as he looked behind himself now that they were out of the city.

There was no city.

...

"Kyyyaaaaaaaa!?" Naruto's scream of horror ecoed through the empty space. Yugao actually had to cover her ears from how he screamed right into her ear. He jumped up high into the air and grabbed onto a tree branch, while Yugao sent him a strange look.

"You are really afraid of ghosts aren't you? Weren't you taught that there are no such things as ghosts at the academy?" Yugao asked with a raised eyebrow, and Naruto sent her a glare.

"Ghosts exist, and you can't touch them... but they can touch you. I hate ghosts so much." Naruto said with a shiver, while Erza floated next to him and gave him a dull look. She was still technically a ghost, even if she knew that she was the exception to that rule of his. It was still strange to have him say that he hates ghosts when she is floating right there. He looked at her for a second, and she understood that he wasn't talking about her. It was still strange for him to say when he had a ghost inside of him, and another one training him.

"Lets just get on with the missions. If we run, it will take a mere 10 hours to get there." Yugao said as she looked up at the sky, and Naruto dropped out of the tree and landed on his feet and hands like a cat. He stood up and dusted himself off with a small blush on his face, ignoring the fact that he had just screamed like a girl... which he had done since an entire town just vanished like nothing.

"Okay, okay... I think the sooner we leave this place the better." Naruto said as he started to run right away, not wasting anymore time that could be used to get distance between himself and this cursed not-town place.

"That boy... I can't say I hate how funny he is." Yugao said to herself with a small smile as she watched the young boy run. She started to run herself, knowing that she would catch up to him rather quickly.

It was off to the Nadeshiko Village now!

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	23. Chapter 23 The Village of Women

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"So... this is Nadeshiko Village?" Naruto asked himself in a mutter when he looked up the side of a cliff and saw that on top of a plateau, and next to the plateau that the village of Nadeshiko was resting of was another plateau that was connected to the first one by a large wooden bridge that bridged the gap between the two large areas. The main village seemed to be placed on the larger of the two, and the smaller one seemed to have other sorts of buildings on it. He could see that even from his current location.

On top of the plateau with the main village was a sort of giant steel wall circling the top of it, keeping intruders and animals out of the village.

"Yes, this is the Nadeshiko Village." Yugao said, her mask already on just as two masked female ninja wearing purple kimono's landed on the ground in front of them. The two ninja were obviously female, and they dressed as such in a feminine way. Their masks were decorated on the lower halves by different kinds of flowers. Showing that while Anbu from the hidden leaf used animals, the ones from other villages might have used arious different mask types to keep their top ninja a secret from those around them. They both had long black hair that went down their backs loosely, and tantos strapped to their shoulders.

"Greetings, Konoha Ninja. I am Camelia and this is Rose, we are going to escort you through the gates of the village. Please present your documents as proof of identity." The camelia masked anbu stated in a kind, soft tone as she held her hand out and requested for the papers that would prove they were the ones that were sent here. Based on the pale skin she had, it almost made Naruto laugh when he realized that this woman was a Yamato Nadeshiko, a traditional japanese beauty if he ever saw one. She fit the description to a T, and most of all it made sense when the village was created, governed, and founded for Kunoichi.

Naruto wouldn't be surprised if most of the ninja were females with light skin, black hair, and soft spoken voices.

"I am Cat, and this is my charge Naruto Uzumaki. I am his assigned guard for this trip, and he was requested personally by your village. Here is proof of our purpose for being here." Yugao stated as she handed over a scroll to the waiting hand of Camelia. The flower based Anbu opened the scroll and she looked it over, or at least he assumed she did. She spun the scroll back into a closed state, before she nodded at Rose.

"The power documentation has been presented, though I do question why we are being mocked as such. The leader of our village requested a male named Naruto Uzumaki, not a female." Camelia stated with a turn of her head towards Naruto, who was sending hr a dull look. He couldn't tell if she was joking or not, but he didn't find the joke to be very funny, not by a long shot.

"I am a boy." Naruto stated with a twitching eye, and Rose snorted while Camelia paused and gave a slight bow to Naruto for her mistake. Yugao turned her head away from Naruto, and she seemed to have a small amount of trouble not showing that she wanted to laugh at him for the mistake.

"I apologize, your looks and choice of dress-" Camelia started, before she was cut off by Rose.

"You look and dress like a girl, the blame rests on your appearance." Rose stated, but was smacked in the back of the head by Camelia.

"I apolgize for Rose, she is new and hasn't gained full control over her emotions just yet. I will report her actions and have a punishment dealt to her for insulting a foreign emmisary. Please forgive her for her insulting demeaner." Camelia stated in a dull tone, showing that she wasn't naturally dull, but was being dull for the sake of her training. Naruto waved it off with a simple wave of his hand.

"No problem, she isn't the first that will make that comment, or the last. If I can't take a joke, then I wouldn't dress this way. Don't bother reporting her for this." Naruto told her, and he didn't see Rose stop holding her breath and let out a sigh of relief for her actions. Camelia nodded to Naruto, before turning to Yugao.

"Leaf Anbu Cat, as per the agreement you are to have your chakra sealed for the remainder of your stay. Please do not resist, or hostile action will be taken to you." Camelia stated as she moved towards Yugao, and Yugao made no move to resist her. It was normal for Anbu wearing their masks to have their chakra sealed while in the grounds of the village. It would keep them from attacking people with the same amount of power they normally had, or commiting assassination attempts. Camelia placed a please of paper on Yugao's forearm, before it glowed and symbols appeared on her skin when the paper was removed. The paper burned away instantly, and Camelia nodded.

"I am unable to use my chakra, now we request entry to your village with haste. My charge and I have had a long journey, and request to be allowed a small period of rest before any meetings are to take place." Yugao requested in a polite tone, and Naruto looked at her with dull eyes. He was getting sick and tired of her acting so... like an Anbu.

"Granted, now please follow me." Camelia stated as she started to walk towards the wall of the plateau and made a single handsign that she kept hidden from them using her sleeves. The wall shifted, before it showed that there were a set of stairs leading up the side of the plateau and heading towards the main village. Yugao and Naruto started to follow after Camelia, while Rose followed after them to watch them. Naruto sweat dropped at the security measures being taken, wondering why his own village didn't do something like this.

Most people just entered the village freely after showing their papers, and Naruto himself was never asked to show papers. He wondered if maybe the hidden leaf had a secret method to detect people that Naruto didn't know about.

"Naruto Uzumaki, I wish you luck when you reach the village. Tales of your actions from the last Chunin Exams, and the video feed that was sent far and wide had given you a level of fame within the village. For one so young to defeat the Shukaku Jinchuriki in one on one combat, after fighting other Chunin-level opponents without much rest was an impressive feat. Many of our younger, less experienced kunoichi were rather taken with your abilities and your... looks. Then there is the Great Naruto Bridge and the legend that has been set for you by the Country of Wave we trade with. With your connection to Lord Jiraiya, you are quite the celebrity." Camelia informed him that he had fans in her village, and that they might be after him for some purpose. Naruto blushed a little at the mention of the things that he had done, and when said like that making it seem all the more impressive.

Sure, he had a bridge named after him... and had defeated a Jinchuriki like himself... and had fought a good number of Chunin-Level ninja one after another... okay, maybe he had done some pretty impressive things lately. He was just lucky he had the advantage against those opponents he faced, and the means of taking them out rather quickly without drawing the matches out. He was also lucky that he had defeated Gaara before he could manage to do anything else.

"Hmm, I would want a piece of that ass too. You know, a lot of our Genin were planning on going out and trying to make you their husband. Too bad I'm a bit too old for you, otherwise I would have challenged you myself." Rose stated from behind them, getting a blink from Naruto.

"What?" Naruto asked, and Camelia cleared her throat.

"In the Nadeshiko Village, a unique disease is passed down that prevents our ninja and civilians from giving birth to boys. So by tradition we must bring in husbands from out of the village, but our kunoichi refuse to bring back somebody weaker than them. So they challenge their chosen men to a battle, should they win they kill the man. Should they lose, they marry the man and take him back to the village to sire the next generation." Camelia explained to him, and Naruto gulped deeply with a pale face at that.

He didn't like either option very much.

"Is there anyway to negate it?" Naruto asked, with Rose letting out a snort as they walked.

"Of course, if you can prove without a doubt that the match would have been completely one sided no matter what then you would be released from your engagement. It would be foolish to think that you could win against somebody of way higher level. So we have a test to prove if you were out of our ninja's league when they made the challenge. If you live through the challenge and convince the judges, you are good to go." Rose told him, getting a sigh of relief from him. He would have had a lot of trouble avoiding everyone if that was the case, since knowing his temper somebody would end up pissing him off into accepting a fight.

"You really need to learn to control that temper." Erza stated from next to him, not even scaring him this time. Of course, since part of his temper comes from her she didn't really get to lecture him.

"Your father was once challenged by a ninja from this village and won, then he completed the challenge and was let go... fucking cunts, the lot of them." Kushina grumbled within his mind, and he groaned for a second. Great, another hint on who his father was, but she wasn't telling him any good hints.

"Though, now that I think about it. Lady Shizuka might challenge you as well. That would be an entertaining fight to see. Camelia, who do you think would win in a fight between Lady Shizuka and Uzumaki-san?" Rose asked her commanding officer, who looked back at Naruto for a second, and then to Rose.

"I believe that Uzumaki-san would win, Lady Shizuka just started her elemental training. Though, under the laws of the village Uzumaki-san would be unable to use his cloning technique while in the village. I believe that the battle could go either way. I would personally hope for Lady Shizuka to win." Camelia stated clearly, and Naruto grit his teeth and had a twitch of the eye.

"I could kick this Shizuka's ass ten times over! Just bring her one!" Naruto delcared, before he realized what he had just said and paled.

...

"I son is a dumbass like his mother, fuck." Kushina said in clear annoyance, while Erza was face palming next to Naruto and shaking her head.

"Very well, I will inform Lady Shizuka of your challenge and set a date for the challenge to take place." Camelia said as she vanished in a blur, while Yugao looked back at Naruto with an annoyed look on her face, under her mask of course. Naruto couldn't actually see her face, but he could tell she was annoyed with him running his mouth off like that.

"Naruto, what was the one thing I told you not to do?" Yugao asked in a low tone.

"Fight anyone." Naruto answered right away.

"What did you just do?" Yugao asked him this time.

"Picked a fight with somebody." Naruto answered in a dejected tone while they all walked up the steps towards the woman filled village. Yugao was shaking her head at him, while he was slouched forward a little in annoyance at himself. He had one job to remember to not do, and he fucked it up because of his temper and pride getting to him.

"Well, it looks like you just have to win and complete this test to show that you were out of this girl's league. Think of it like a form of training, and experience getting yourself out of your messes." Erza told him in a neutral way, with him groaning and holding his head to stave off the oncoming headache he was about to have. The neared the top of the plataeu in silence, and they come across a wooden gate that was part of the steel wall. The gate opened up and allowed them all access to the village.

When Naruto and Yugao walked into the village, Naruto shook his head.

They had made it to Nadeshiko Village!

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	24. Chapter 24 The Letter?

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

Naruto sighed to himself as he sat down in the middle of the room that he and Yugao were sharing for the mission. Since his opponent wasn't able to fight right away, the fight had been scheduled to happen tomorrow evening instead of right away like he had thought. Naruto was glad for this since it would give him time to come up with a plan of combat, and currently Naruto looked at a single piece of paper in his hands that could fit into his palm with ease.

Yugao had given him this to amuse himself with.

"That is chakra paper." Kushina said from inside of his mind, and Naruto blushed deeply. Thankfully Yugao was out at the moment setting up a meeting between Naruto and the leader of the village like the mission entailed. Naruto was currently relaxing while only wearing panties, and he had NOT been expecting his mother to randomly chip in. Naruto STILL wasn't used to having a second voice in his head, one that wasn't Erza.

"Some of us that are out of the loop can use come information on this." Erza said, calming Naruto down with her very presense as she floated next to him... wearing a ghostly towel around her nude ghost form. She had just taken a bath inside of Naruto's mind, and had materialized in the towel she had been wearing afterwards. He was used to this sight, though her breasts nearly busted out of the towel.

"Chakra paper helps a ninja find out what their natural element affinity is. Fire, Wind, Lightning, Earth, and Water. I had a primary wind affinity and a secondary water affinity. On another note, WHY are you fine with almost everyone BUT me seeing you like this!?" Kushina shouted out at him with irritation. She had trouble believing that he ONLY person that he was ashamed to see him dressed like this was her.

"Other people aren't my MOTHER. I don't want you seeing me so close to naked!" Naruto answered back with a twitching eye. He was only dressed like this because he was waiting for the bath to heat up so he could take a nice, stress relieving, dip in the water.

"The opinions of others don't mean much, but the opinion of your mother means a lot to a son." Erza said with a nod of her head, before she saw Naruto channel chakra into the paper, and the paper split into two pieces.

"What does this mean?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow at he looked down at the paper with a furrowed brow. Sure, he was just trying to change the subject, but he did bring up a good question. He had no idea what this was suppose to mean, but the feeling of happiness that he could sense from his mother made him sure it was something good.

"It means that I have something I can teach you. You have a Wind affinity like I had. When you get back to the village, I will coach you on developing it." Kushina told him, before Naruto stood up and his waist glowed as the panties were replaced by the same towel that the ghostly Erza was wearing around her. Naruto started to walk towards the bathroom, before he entered when he saw that the water was steaming. It was a metal tub, and underneath the tub was a roaring flame far enough away from the tub to keep it from boiling the water. The flame turned off when Naruto adjusted a switch on the wall, before he stepped into the steaming water and tossed his towel aside.

"Hey... what can you tell me about ninja from the Nadeshiko village?" Naruto asked his mother with closed eyes as he enjoyed the water.

"Well, wind is a very common affinity here. Most ninja focus around the use of a sword or kunai, and they have styles around the use of their wind affinity being combined with taijutsu." Kushina said, getting a hum from Naruto.

"Hmm, then Flame Empress Armor it is. Fire is strengthened by wind, so turn their power against them." Erza commented, with Naruto allowing his face to sink halfway under the water.

"No, there is no promise that this girl has a wind affinity. The earth affinity is rather common in Nadeshiko village as well." Kushina argued against Erza, who frowned and sank into the water as well with her towel vanishing. She wasn't getting wet, but through Naruto's body she felt like she was feeling the water anyway.

Naruto and Erza both looked at the wall next to the tub when they heard it shift, and open up to reveal a small doorway that could fit a person's face. The person showing to have opened the small door looked at Naruto, and Naruto looked at her with wide and twitching eyes. It was a woman with dark brown hair that was short and spiked back, with black eyes, an angular face, and a dark red shade of lipstick.

"I am sorry for interupting your bathing time, but are you one Naruto Uzumaki? I am Tokiwa, the attendent to your opponent tomorrow." She introduced herself without any feelings showing that she was doing something most people wouldn't do.

Like Naruto even cared.

"Yeah, I'm Naruto... why did you use the bathroom instead of the front door or window?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You didn't answer the front door, and I couldn't see anyone in the room from the window. I saw steam coming from the bathroom, and for... special purposes all bathrooms are already rigged with a secret panel. I figured I would check here, before searching for you in the village." Tokiwa said neutrally, not saying that the bathroom panels were used for the purpose of assassinating people that came into the village with false papers. Peoplehad their guards dropped in the bathroom, so it was easy for a ninja to load up a poison dart and shot it into the enemy from a vulnerable place and time for them.

It also served to prove a point.

Sneak into the village of Nadeshiko, and not even the most private of places were safe for you.

"Oh... that makes sense." Naruto said after a moment, with Erza nodding in agreement.

"Yes, if she couldn't find you then she had every right to check in such places." Erza agreed, not seeing the problem with this woman invading on Naruto's bathing hours.

"Seriously! You JUST met this woman and you have NO shame around her, but around me you get SO embarassed! The shit son!" Kushina shouted out in annoyance from the deepest parts of his mind.

"Indeed, and from the news of the last Chunin exams held in the hidden leaf... you have possession of a contract with the toads. Are you perhaps a student of Lord Jiraiya of the Sannin?" Tokiwa asked, with Naruto actually scowling darkly at what she said.

"I was, for a little while... then the pervy toad bastard threw him down a ravine and I haven't seen him since then. Stupid fucking fucker fucked things up, and then doesn't even fucking own up to shit... I am going to cut his nuts off." Naruto growled out lowly, getting a surprised look from Erza at the hostility in his tone.

"I see, that is very useful information. Well then, Naruto-sama, I am very pleased to meet a student of Lord Jiraiya... even if you were only a brief student. My charge, Shizuka, is looking forward to her match with you. I just wanted to give this to you." Tokiwa said as she reached through the panel and gave Naruto a letter, before she retreated back and Naruto looked at where she was... and then at the letter in his hands. Naruto opened up the letter, before he raised an eyebrow when he saw how it was written.

_ Dear Student-of-Jiraiya_  
><em>I hope this letter has reached you at a good time, but in case you are wondering why I have sent you this letter through Tokiwa. I had seen a copy of your battle in the Leaf's Chunin Exams awhile back, and the second you summoned that toad I realized that you were a student of Jiraiya-kun. I immediantly sent in a request to your Hokage with the request stating that ur nations would become allies if you personally were to come to our village.<em>

_You see, many years ago I battled against Jiraiya with a marriage at stake with the match being undecided. We had then made a deal that one day, should we never have a rematch, that our future students would fight in our places should neither of them be married. Sadly, in the last few years I contracted a fatal illness that is slowly sapping my strength. These days I am unable to even leave my bed for extended periods of time, and in a matter of 4 years my life will be forfiet. My own student, my successor to the title of the leader of this village is none other than Shizuka, the girl that you challenged._

_That is why I wish you the utmost luck in defeating my student in battle, though this is a village of women and we allow no man to be a ninja of our village we do not hate your sex either. My student will one day need a good man by her side to help her push our small village into the future, and when I saw your... unique attire when you fought I knew that you were the perfect husband for my young student. You are feminine, but retain your determination and pride. You fit in with the views of our village, but are yourself as well._

_So with the utmost urgency, I beg of you to defeat my student tomorrow._

_Signed, the 4th Leader of the Nadeshiko Village_

"Damnit Pervy Sage, stop screwing things up for me!" Naruto shouted out in annoyance at how the old man was once again making his life harder than it had to be. Naruto gripped his hair in annoyance, while Kushina grunted.

"Damn, I can't believe I forgot about that as well. I thought that old woman would have passed away before she would have had another student though." Kushina grunted out in Naruto's mind, showing that she did know about this. Naruto blinked, before his rage was pre-calmed by the fact that she hadn't thought that he would ever have to go through with it. This entire thing had taken place before Naruto was even concieved, so while Kushina knew about it she didn't know it would be Naruto either. She didn't think Naruto would become a student a Jiraiya, so she had no problem with the deal since it didn't affect her or her family... at the time.

She had thought that she would have been Naruto's teacher.

Well she could always make up for lost time now that she was stuck inside of his mind until she used her chakra up doing what she was suppose to do.

"Life is never boring around you Naruto. You get yourself into a lot of interesting situations." Erza said lightly with a smile on her face. It wad amusing to see how he would get himself out of this situation.

"Well it looks like this fight would have happened even if I didn't open my big mouth." Naruto said with a sigh of relief. Knowing that he wasn't totally at fault for this made him feel so much better about himself. He grinned at the fact that something wasn't totally his fault this time when it came to the trouble he caused. This time it was the fault of a pervert for making his life for difficult again. Naruto leaned his head back against the edge of the tub and looked down at his legs with an annoyed glare.

"Why are you glaring at your-" Kushina started, before Naruto sent a mental glare to her.

"Legs, you better say legs and not penis. 'Cause I'm not glaring at my penis. My legs are sore from all the running over the last week." Naruto said with a frown, and the twitching vein on his forehead showed Kushina that she had almost dropped a grenade on herself with what she was about to say.

In her defense, she thought what that old molester lady said was still affecting him.

"Oh... I guess that makes sense. Even with a lot of stamina, your legs should still be sore from all the running you did over the last week." Kushina said awkwardly, while Naruto closed his eyes and let himself doze off a little. Erza would wake him if he started to fall asleep in the tub for real, since that was dangerous, but a little light napping was a-okay in his and her books. He really wanted to get as much rest and relaxation done before he fought tomorrow... and then more than likely run like a bitch to escape from the village because he wouldn't marry the girl.

He did NOT do arranged marraiges!

"At least I have tonight to rest up." Naruto said to himself as he tossed the letter to the dry part of the floor so that he could show the third hokage later on as proof of why they wanted him here.

"That is it, look on the bright side." Erza told him with a nod, her approval of his actions clear in her tone as she layed back as well... and partially passed through the tub without meaning to. Being a ghost was diffifult sometimes

"Yeah, bright side and all that jazz." Naruto muttered softly as he thought about his future training. He was already working on learning the Rasengan from that scroll from his 'Dad' that had originally be made to be a present to be given with his parents alive. He was on the third stage of training, but he was having a bit of trouble keeping the damn thing stable. He never practiced it personally, always having his clones practice it for him while he did physical work and learned how to summon more armors, and master the armors that he already had.

"I don't see the bright side myself, but when I do I will look at it." Kushina said to him, and there was a pause.

"Look at it!" Naruto, Kushina, and even Erza all called out at the same time as a joke. They paused again, before they realized what they did in sync and started to each chuckle to each other. There was a knocking at the door, alerting Naruto that Yugao or somebody else was out of there.

"Hurry up, I would like to bath as well." Yugao called out, with Naruto groaning and standing up while making his towel appear around himself. Naruto took a single step out of the bathtub, before he slipped and tripped forward. Naruto's head collided with the floor, and the tile cracked from the force.

...

"Ow?" Naruto said as he rubbed his head, before he stood up and started to walk out of the bathroom again. Yugao walked passed him as he left the bathroom, before she shut the door and locked it behind her. It was like she didn't trust him not to peep or something.

Like he needed to peep, since Erza believed in skinship between teacher and student.

He had seen a way hotter woman than Yugao naked.

Naruto sighed and went over to one of the two beds, before he jumped onto it with his face pressed against the pillow. He was going to rest now, that way when tomorrow he had to fight against that Shizuka girl he would be back to full.

"Are you really going to sleep in just a towel?" Kushina asked, with Naruto grunting.

"Fanservice for anyone spying on me." Naruto stated simply, withy Kushina pausing before she asked something else.

"What the hell is fanservice?" Kushina asked, with Erza coughing into her hand.

"It is something that a friend of mine said was important to give every once and awhile for no reason other than fanservice being present. It is usually some form of nudity, or other stimulating visual effect. You do me proud Naruto, but you should provide fanservice without knowing if anyone is watching or not." Erza stated to him in a lecturing tone, with him nodding.

"Okay, you caught me. I wasn't giving fanservice, I was just too lazy to change into my pajamas. Who cares if I sleep naked or not? Not like anyone I care about is going to see anything, and Yugao is an Anbu... if she can't stand a younger boy sleeping naked then she needs more emotional training." Naruto stated with dull eyes, he just wanted to sleep and save up as much magic and chakra as possible. It would easily recharge soon, but he didn't want to waste time putting on clothes when he was wet like this.

"You have a point, but at least put on something to cover your junk." Kushina said, and Naruto groaned.

"Don't wanna, too comfy... goodnight." Naruto stated as he fell asleep.

Tomorrow was going to be a stressful day... he just knew it.

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	25. Chapter 25 The Fairy's Fight and Flight

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"I would like to start out and say, I don't find you unattractive or anything... but when I win I am still not marrying you." Naruto stated as he stood in the middle of the battleground, standing a good ten meters across from his opponent. He had started this match out wearing the Flame Empress Armor, since he didn't know if he would have time to change into something else without knowing how fast this girl was.

His opponent, Shizuka, was a young girl his own age and rank, meaning that she was around 13 and a chunin as well.

Shizuka was a young, and rather beautiful female, his own age that wore the standard kunoichi uniform of her village. Naruto had noticed that all not-Anbu trained Kunoichi wore the same uniform. They all wore a tight onepiece on their bodies that covered them like a onepiece swimsuit with open cleaveage... of which the girl in front of him was well endowed for her age. She had black leather armor around her nect and over her right shoulder, where she also had three black metal plates on her shoulder. Around her stomach was a red band, and underneath her blue onepiece she had black tights. She had gray gloves and black sandles as well.

She was also taller than him by about a few inches... well, girl's grew faster than boys did at this point in time so no fretting over that.

"Sorry, but this was predestined... I do not find you unattractive either though. You have really beautiful red hair." Shizuka complimented his hair that she appraised as being a rare color in this day and age when other Uzumaki with the clan hair color had been wiped out. She looked at his red hair with her sea-green eyes, while behind her she had her own long black hair in a ponytail.

"I thought your people primarily used swords?" Naruto asked as he looked at her, and then at his own sword.

"We normally do-" Shizuka started, before she vanished in a burst of speed and left Naruto's line of sight. Naruto saw a shadow above him, and looking up Naruto was shocked to see Shizuka already in front of him with her leg raised up high, white chakra surrounding her leg between her knee and foot. "-but I don't, Nadeshiko-Style Hardliner Revolving Cut!" She declared boldly as she swung her leg down at him.

Naruto jumped back as her foot gouged a cut out of the ground under them, and she continued with her spin and started to move towards him with her foot swing at him from the side.

"Naruto, do NOT let that touch you! That leg in infused with Wind Chakra! Wind chakra has major cutting properties and strenghtening properties! She could go right through metal with her leg right now!" Kushina warned him as he ducked under Shizuka's leg, with the ground creating a fissure in the earth under where her leg travelled. Naruto spun around and built up momentum for his sword slash, while Shizuke grabbed a kunai from her weapons pouch and used it to block his sword.

Naruto punched out with his metal covered fist, while Shizuke continued her spin as her leg fully came back around and blocked his metal covered fist. Cracks appeared on the armor that had connected with her wind chakra enhanced leg, before the two of them seperated and jumped away from each other. Naruto looked at the damage to his armor, but found it to be only cracks at this time. He grit his teeth and wordlessly created three clones behind him, all of which rushed towards Shizuka. The girl looked at them, before she moved faster than most people could see and threw three kunai at them, piercing them all in the head and popping them.

The smoke in between them from the clones blocked them from each other's vision, and Naruto took this chance to summon a normal sword into his other hand.

Then the smoke was forcefully cleared away when Shizuka came rushing towards Naruto with a hand outstretched and coated with white chakra as well.

"Nadeshiko-style Hardliner Gale Fist!" She called out as she ZOOMED towards him, and a shockwave appeared around her when she missed him thanks to him timing a good dodge well. The ground around her turned into a crater without her even doing anything to it, and Naruto was forced to squint from the waves of wind lashing out at his eyes. Naruto summoned sunglasses in front of his eyes and opened them fully again, just as Shizuka appeared to stand up properly and look at him with determination clear in her eyes.

"Okay, so maybe I will have to work for this." Naruto said as he started to change into a different armor that would be better suited for a quick moving opponent like this. Shizuka BLUSHED and looked away from Naruto when his mostly naked, he had golden energy in front of his crotch and chest, form was revealed to her. Naruto stored that information, before his body was fully clothed again with the new armor that he would use against this girl.

Naruto was wearing a light bluish metal breastplate that was decorated with golden trimmings to add flavor to the blue. Connecting the plate to Naruto's body were thin brownstraps, and preventing Naruto's stomach from showing was a white clothing that connected to the bottom of the breastplate and extending downwards ith golden trimming on the cloth instead of waist armor. Surrounding the sides of his hips were many white clothes that ended with large blue crystal balls, but his back remains exposed. He was wearing dark blue thigh-high rubber boots with higher heels, and on the front of these boots were leg armor that extended from his knee to the top of his boots, covered with some light blue spikes.

The same could be same about Naruto's shoulders, as light blue shoulder guards with spikes and golden trimming appeared connected by a golden strap. Going up to his elbows were THICK rubber gloves and on top of these gloves were light-blue and spiked metal arm guards. In his hair, not by choice, was a yellow hairband with ribbobs on each side, the back of his hair automatically attempting to braid itself with a blue ball attached to the end of the short braid.

The Lightning Empress Armor, though he hadn't mastered this armor to the same level as the Flame Empress, this armor was much lighter than the other armor. Naruto's right hand also contained a long handled, taller than him, dark blue spear with a large spear head at the end, connected to the pole by by a weighted down circle with runes on it.

"I was wondering when I would see this ability of yours... but does it have to be so... naked when you do it?" Shizuka asked without looking Naruto in the eye.

"Surprise motherfucker!" Naruto shouted as he pointed the spear at Shizuka, using the element of surprise to send a concentrated beam of blue lightning towards Shizuke, who barely dodged as the ground behind her was scorched and cratered by the lightning. His Spear of Lightning focused on being a long range weapon, and holding the weapon at his side he started to charge up the spear with his magic, converting it into lightning magic as he stared at the surprised Shizuka, who hardened her eyes and drew four kunai with each hand.

"Nadeshiko-style Deep Crimson Dance Preformance!" Shizuka called out as she threw the kunai in her left hand at Naruto, before throwing what was in her right hand at him, while getting and throwing even more with her left hand, and with this technique she soon threw over a hundred kunai at him... where she got them he would not ask. Naruto did see the kunai racing towards him quickly. Naruto raised the tip of his spear towards the oncoming kunai, before multiple beams of lightning erupted out of the tip of the spear and raced towards Shizuka, ignoring the kunai completely.

His lightning was faster than her kunai, and she was forced to abandon her technique in favor of dodging, while Naruto did the splits and avoided the kunai that came after him.

"That looks like it hurts." Erza commented for the first time as Naruto stood back up from his splits. Naruto saw Shizuka going through handsigns a good distance away from him, so he started to spin his spear to charge it up even quicker than before. She stopped going through handsigns the second he stopped spinning his spear.

"Beam of Lightning." Naruto called out as he pointed his spear at her.

"Violent Whirlwind!" Shizuka called out at the same time.

Out of his spear lightning jumped and raced towards Shizuka, while said girl opened her mouth and unleased a powerful stream of wind that completely overpowered and negated his lightning. Naruto's eyes widened for a second, before he was hit with an AMAZING amount of force that launched him from his feet and sent him flying towards the other end of the battleground they were using. The battleground being the inside of a deep crater, and above them were many kunoichi of the village watching the battle as Naruto slammed into the earth of the other end of the crater. Naruto coughed out BLOOD from how hard his body his the wall, and the force of the wind hitting him was no good for him either.

"Fuck... I thought... wind was a CUTTING power!" Naruto complained as he stood back up, blood on his lips or not, he was still able to battle and move around just fine.

"Wind beats Lightning, and it can be used in multiple ways. You can us wind as a cutting power, use it to increase the power of your body by vitalizing yourself, you can use it as a brute force power, and you can use it as a void power to create pockets where no air exists... it is the most dangerous close combat element for a reason 'ttebane." Kushina explained to him, while Naruto looked down at his body and the Lightning Empress Armor that he was wearing.

He completely wished that he had known about wind beating lightning BEFORE he had switched into this.

"Nadeshiko-style Hardliner Gale Fist!" Shizuka called out as she appeared in front of him, with him grabbing her by the upper arm and throwing her away from him in shock... okay, so she was faster than him... but he was physically stronger than her. That was great information for him to know, his punches packed more punch when she wasn't enhancing herself with wind chakra. Naruto created a clone of himself, with the clone also wearing the Lightning Empress armor, before he himself switched back into the Flame Empress Armor.

"Hey... don't elements get more powerful when you use them in tandem?" Naruto asked 'himself' from what everyone else would think if seeing him talk.

"Your shadow clone technique is a great jutsu, with it's chakra connection to you, it can perfectly sync up with you. This is a great technique for a Unison Raid." Erza said with bright eyes at the strategy that could be implimented by Naruto, who gripped his sword that burst into flames. Naruto personally sent some of his magic into the clone, to which the clone started to manipulate that magic into the spear it was holding. Naruto and his clone started to run side by side towards Shizuka the second she started to land on the ground, already going through handsigns.

"Beam of Lightning!" The clone called out, before Naruto swung his sword.

"Fang of Flames!" Naruto shouted as his flames jumped from the sword and raced towards Shizuka with the lightning... before the two attacks started to grow closer and closer, before they swirled together and combined into a single inferno of red flames and blue lightning that took the form of a tornado made out of blue lightning with random flames covering it, and streams made up of flames as well. The lightning and flame tornado rushed towards Shizuka even faster before before, the ground under it cracking as it moved.

"Unison Raid: Heaven and Earth Piercing Blaze Fang!" Naruto delcared the new name of his attack, just as Shizuka finished the handsigns for her jutsu.

"Great Violent Whirlwind!" Shizuka called out as she used a more powerful Violent Whirlwind than the one before. The larger and faster gale of wind slammed into Naruto's technique, but the duel element flame and lightning attack was not negated. Naruto's attack just decreased to a fourth of it's size as it continued to burst through her wind and race towards her with a reduced speed. Shizuka jumped into the air as the attack hit the ground she had been standing at, before exploding into an orb of lightning and fire... before then fading away and leaving a crater behind as proof it existed. Shizuka drew her kunai, before she threw one each at Naruto and his clone.

Naruto ducked the kunai, but his clone was popped by the kunai that hit it.

Naruto grabbed the kunai from the air as it passed over him, before throwing it back at Shizuka as she threw another kunai at him. She started to fall towards him, while he jumped up to meet her in the air just as the two kunai collided. Shizuka grabbed both kunai as she fell, and Naruto raised his sword above his head. The two of them collided against each other for a brief moment, before seperating and landing on the ground opposite each other. Naruto groaned in pain when he felt two cuts appear on his left biscep, while Shizuka looked down at her own long slash that had appeared on the side of her ribs, ripping her uniform.

The two of them quickly turned around, and with her two kunai she crossed them and blocked another slash from his sword aimed for her. Sparks were flying between the two of them as they stared into each others eyes. Naruto's sword vanished into nothing, and with a lack of weight pressing against her Shizuka tripped and fell forward for a second. Naruto SLUGGED Shizuka in the jaw with his metal covered fist, but she stuck her feet to the ground even as blood erupted from her mouth.

Naruto summoned towards swords, and Shizuka changed her grip into a reverse grip. The two of them looked at each other, her a serious expression, and him with a challenging grin. Naruto gave her a sweeping kick, that she blocked with his own sweeping kick, before sword and kunai clashed once... twice... a dozen times in quick and rapid slashes that would have ripped a normal person to shreds. They didn't move from the position of their legs touching the entire time, only adapting their upper bodies to the movements of their slashing and cutting. Their arms and upper bodies were slowly becoming blurs of movement, before they stopped when two sword and two kunai were all pushing against each other, their faces inches apart.

"You aren't bad with those swords." Shizuka told him, judging his skill with a sword to be above her skill with a kunai.

"You aren't half bad either." Naruto said as the two started to struggle, and Shizuka was being pushed back by his strength. They both bent their knees with their knees now touching as they pushed against each other. The two of them seperated for a moment after jumping away from each other, before they rushed towards each other again. Naruto sent away the armor on his legs, before he jumped and did a front flip. Shizuka was surprised at this, but she was even more surprised when she was forced to dodge a sword strike from the sword that Naruto was holding with his toes. Naruto had a sword stabbed into the ground, while using his other hand to stab at Shizuka.

'Three swords at once!' Shizuka thought in shock at the three blades coming at her, and she tossed one kunai up to her mouth and drew another one as she quickly blocked all three swords. Naruto summoned a sword into his mouth, before he ripped his sword out of the ground and stabbed the one in his mouth into the ground to hold him up. He swung his sword holding hand at her, and Shizuka's eyes widened at the completely unheard of style of using a sword before. She moved back just as it passed in front of her, before she was forced to dodge four different sword strikes at the same time.

As she jumped away, Naruto kicked at her with his legs and threw the swords at her like kunai. Naruto spun around and twisted back to his feet, before he summoned his leg armor back and started to run at her as she caught the swords back the handles and threw them back at him.

'He doesn't have a sword style!' Shizuka noticed when Naruto jumped up and stood on top of the swords as a light blue glow appeared under his feet and he stuck the swords to his feet using chakra. Naruto landed on the ground in front of her, and even though his sword swings were filled with grace, she noticed that he used NO style when he did it. He had a shit ton of grace, but that was from how he seemed to have practiced how to swing a sword properly over and over... he had no official style.

No... his well practiced movements had melded with his natural unpredicatble fighting style. It was like a sword master had seen that Naruto had no natural style, but his own natural fighting skill would more than make up for any lack of normal or even rare kenjutsu.

'Faster!' Naruto said as he kicked out with both legs and Shizuka had to stuck in her stomach and moved to the side as both swords stuck into the ground on either side of her. She looked up and saw that Naruto had changed into the a different armor when she moved. Now he was wearing bandaging around his chest and red hakama pants with yellow flames at the bottom. He was bare footed, and she noticed that when he kicked her in the face with the sole of his foot.

'He is faster than before! How much does that armor weigh!?' Shizuka thought with wide eyes as her nose started to bleed from the kick, and she herself was sent crashing into the ground. She turned onto her side and started to get up, while dodging as Naruto landed on the ground next to her. She hooked her leg around his leg, before she pulled him off balance and forced him into his back. She pulled him towards her as he fell down he summoned a LARGE sword.

The sword was thicker than Naruto was, but was only as long as his upper body. Shizuka rolled out of the way as he stabbed the ground that she was on, before she grabbed his leg when he hit the ground and placed her hand on his back, pushing him so that his chest and face were hitting the ground. Moving on top of his back, she pulled his leg up with one hand, before drawing a kunai and placing the top at the back of his neck.

"I win." Shizuka said with a frown, before she gasped when Naruto smiled and vanished in a puff of smoke. She looked around for any sign of Naruto, any sign that he was around her at all. She heard a puff come from her left, where the large sword had landed in the ground. The sword was still there, but now holding onto the sword again was Naruto. She moved away from Naruto, while he grinned at her.

"When you took your eyes off me, I changed armors and made a clone of myself. Then I transformed my real body into a sword and let myself by stabbed into the ground when I kicked you earlier... you were in pain and didn't notice." Naruto said with a grin on his face, wanting to brag about how he had fooled her. Her eyes widened at him explaining what he did, before she nodded in approval.

"Instantly coming up with decieving plans that incorporate your clones into your fighting style, and then using and underappreciated art like the transformation to hide until the right moment. Stealth, deception, patience for when to act, and instantly coming up with tactics in the heat of battle... you are certainly a talented ninja." Shizuka complimented Naruto, having understood the truth behind his skills after seeing what he had done. He was much more talented than she had initially thought when she first saw the crossdressing boy. She had assumed he would be weaker than he actually was, but his punches and kicks were powerful, and he had skills in being a ninja and in kenjutsu, even without a real style.

The boy was good, very good.

"Huh? When you say it like that I sound awesome." Naruto said with a small blush on his face at being praised by somebody.

"Don't get full of yourself, the victor has yet to be decided." Shizuka said as she rushed towards Naruto with her fist glowing with white chakra again. Naruto changed into his Flame Empress Armor, forcing Shizuka to avert her eyes with a small blush on her face, and Naruto dodged her punch and returned it with one of his own. She gasped when she hit the ground and Naruto landed on top of her with a sword pointed at her face.

"I win." Naruto stated, and she looked up at his sword... before she closed her eyes and nodded at him.

"Yes, you win... it was a good match. You will be a good husband." Shizuka stated with a smile, while Naruto paused for a moment.

"No thanks, I don't like you like that. I don't give a shit how you do things here, but I believe that love and marraige go hand in hand. I will only marry a girl that I love." Naruto stated as he stood up from Shizuka and started to walk away from her, letting her sit up and watch him walk away with wide eyes.

Then Naruto started to run... fast. He switched to his normal armor and hauled ass with Yugao appearing next to him as the two of them started RUNNING out of the village so that they could escape before anyone tried to capture Naruto and force him to marry Shizuka. Shizuka smiled at this as the two of them jumped over the side of the cliff, before she felt Tokiwa appear next to her.

"Lady Shizuka, do you require any medical assistance?" Tokiwa asked as she looked over the few injuries that her charge had.

"Yes... I can barely feel my face, and my ribs are bleeding. That boy, Naruto Uzumaki... I like him. I think a diplomatic mission to the leaf needs to be set up." Shizuka said at how Naruto and the cat anbu had already escaped from the village, since they very well couldn't stay in the village after refusing the customs of said village and running away from marraige. That didn't mean that Shizuka would have to give up though.

"Right away." Tokiwa stated with a knowing smile.

Shizuka had heard some very interesting, and seen some very, interesting things.

Naruto Uzumaki was certainly an interesting person.

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


End file.
